Tell Me Something
by Elmrada
Summary: Ranma is approached one day by a man claiming to be his brother. After the truth is confirmed, Ranma figures out his brother was released from an insane asylum. What will Ranma do with his critically insane brother crushing on Akane?
1. Big Brother

**Authors Notes: Well, I've started to restart my Ranma 1/2 fan fiction since I didn't like where the other one was headed. I have invented new characters. OC TIME! xD**

Tell me Something

Chapter One

"Ranma...?" Akane knelt in the puddles of rain as it continued pounding down on to her. There before her on all fours was the girl version of Ranma. His shoulders were falling up and down, his red braid fallen over his shoulders. "Ranma..." Akane whispered again, now reaching out for him. As if he could sense the touch coming he pulled away. He felt backwards, using his hands to support him. His green eyes shimmered as they stared back into Akane's concerned eyes. "I'm sorry, Ranma..." Akane whispered. He looked away.

"Please..." He replied softly. "I don't need your sympathy." Akane looked over to see the attacker, standing there. She stood and the attacker assumed a fighting position. Akane stepped infront of Ranma.

"Who are you?" Akane demanded, going into a fighting position. All the students from the school yard stared on, whispering. "Why did you attack Ranma!"

"I'm afraid I only answer important questions..." The attacker said in a bored tone. He flipped a long strand of black hair over his shoulders. His gold eyes flickered with a certain feeling. "But, you must answer me something." He let his guard down and crossed the school yard. Akane put her arms down but remained ready. His kimono trailed after him through the deep puddles that were forming. "Where did Ranma Saotome find someone like you?" He brought his cold hand up and pressed it gently against Akane's wet cheek. She slapped his hand away.

"ANSWER ME!" Akane barked, her brow furrowing. He smirked and let out a little laugh.

"A girl with spunk. I like it." He laughed now and turned away from her. "I am known as Cuhtilda."

"Cuhtilda...?" Akane repeated. "What do you have to do with Ranma?"

"Oh?" Cuhtilda looked over his shoulders, his eyebrows knitted together. "Saotome! You don't remember me?" Ranma was on his feet in seconds and rounding around Akane.

"I have a lot of names to remember!" Ranma said in his soprano voice. "I sure don't remember you, Buddy! Now what do you want with me! What did I do to you?"

Cuhtilda clenched his hands shut. His eyebrows twitched and he clenched his teeth together. "HOW COULD YOU NOT REMEMBER ME!" Cutilda spun around, bringing his hand out. "YOUR OWN BROTHER!"

Ranma's eyes grew wide. "No. No. No! I'm an only child!" Ranma told him. "You're confused, Buddy! I don't have a brother."

"I AM YOUR OLDER BROTHER!" Cuhtilda shouted to him through the pounding rain. "Of course, Mother-Dearest told you nothing of me! Genma either, I suppose." Ranma looked at Akane who was equally confused. Just then, Ranma caught something through the air. A scroll. "Give that to Daddy." Cuhtilda told him and with that he was gone.

"Akane..." Ranma turned to him. "Let's go get some hot water! Quick! Grab your umbrella!"

...

"A brother?" Dr. Tofu repeated as Ranma wrung his shirt out over the sink. Akane nodded, some droplets of water falling from her hair. Dr. Tofu rolled the scroll up. Ranma shook his hair dry, it now in it's normal jet black hair color. "Why wouldn't your parents tell you of an older brother?"

"Beats me." Ranma shrugged, buttoning his shirt up now. "He only looked four or five years older than me." Ranma now smoothed out his long sleeves. "I would of remembered another kid around the house."

"Why would Mr. Saotome even hide another boy? Why wouldn't he take you both on a training trip?" Akane asked. Ranma shook his head not knowing the reasons either. "Dr. Tofu, if we were to bring Cuhtilda to you, could you do a DNA test?"

"Why don't you take this scroll to Mr. Saotome first?" Dr. Tofu suggested, pushing it back into Akane's hands. "See if you can perhaps force some answers out of him first."

"Oh, we'll definetly force." Ranma muttered, pulling his backpack on. He tossed Akane her school briefcase. "This old man isn't going to be able to feel his legs anymore after I'm through with him! Come on, Akane!"

Akane laughed nervously and looked back at Dr. Tofu. She bowed silently. "He's just joking... Right, Ranma?" Akane called nervously. She quickly jogged after him, pulling her umbrella from the rack.

...

"POPS! GET OUT HERE!" Ranma screamed from the living room. "WE GOT RICE BALLS!" In seconds, Soun and Genma both appeared in their seats and began eating vigoursly. Akane and Ranma now seated themselves. "Hey, Pops." Ranma said. Genma flicked an eye at him. "You got a letter."

Genma slowly took the scroll into his hands, chewing the rest of his rice ball. His eyes darted across the scoll, but soon he began to slowly lose color in his face. His eyes nearly bugged out of his face.

"So, is there something you should be telling me?" Ranma glared at him. "He defeated me! He humilated me infront of the entire school!" Genma slowly stood but Ranma shot to his feet. "YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!" Ranma pointed across the table. Genma stood there like a deer in the headlights. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I HAD AN OLDER BROTHER!"

"Welcome home, Ranma, Akane." Kasumi greeted. "Why are we yelling? Would you like some water with your dinner perhaps?" Genma dodge for the water but Ranma did a backflip, abruptly knocking the tray from Kasumi's hands. She gasped as the china set went flying through the air. Akane slid across the floor catching the tray and all of it's contents. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Start talking, Old Man!" Ranma demanded. Genma shook his head and began backing up. "YOU BETTER TELL ME!" Ranma brought his fists up. "I won't hesistate to beat it out of you!"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Genma surrendered, falling to his knees. "I'm sorry, Ranma!" Ranma rolled his eyes and knelt before his father. Akane set the water on the table and rounded to where the Saotome's were.

"Now... why didn't you tell me I had an older brother?" Ranma asked. Nabiki came into the room.

"What's with the yelling?" She asked, but Kasumi hushed her and pointed to the scene unraveling.

"Why don't I remember an older brother anyway?" Ranma asked. When his father said nothing, he offered, "Why don't we all gather around the table." So everyone did so. Akane and Ranma opposite of Genma, staring intently. "Now." Ranma said, his eyes intense. "Why didn't we take Cuhtilda on the trip with us?"

"Cuhtilda?" Genma eyed him. "Is that what he calls himself now?"

"You mean, you didn't name him Cuhtilda?" Akane asked. Genma shook his head.

"You see, 'Cuhtilda'," Genma did air quotes. "Is close to nine years older than Ranma. His name isn't Cuhtilda though. Your mother and I named him Drager." **(Author's Notes: It's pronounced Drey-Ger.) **"By the time you were born Ranma, Drager was gone."

"Where did he go at such a young age?" Kasumi asked innocently. Genma sighed.

"Drager was sent to an asylum house." A silence came over the room as Ranma soaked this in. "He killed a little girl in his grade when he was eight. The doctor's diagnosed it as a corrupt thinking habit. He was deemed critically insane. We had no choice but to send him away..." Genma sighed, "Your mother was so upset. Therefore, we had you, Ranma."

"I was only born to fill the hole of your insane son?" Ranma asked in disbelief. He now stood. "How is Drager so good at martial arts?"

"It was a born gift." Genma told Ranma. "I was planning to take him on a trip to teach him the ways, but he was already so good. That's how he was able to kill the little girl."

"You were going to take him on the trip you took me on." Ranma said, no life in his tone. "I gotta think about this." Ranma turned for the hallway. "After I think about it, I'm gonna go find Drager."

...

"Ranma...?" Akane leaned out the door to the balcony. There he was, leaning against the railing and staring out at the sunset.

"Why does this happen to me, Akane?" Ranma asked slowly. She slid the door shut behind her and walked up next to him. "My dad always finds a way to screw me over. I bet Drager hates me. I bet he's mad that I got to grow up with our parents and they sent him away."

"I don't think he's angry with you." Akane told him.

"He took me down in an instant. We have the same fighting technique. I've never met someone like that. I bet I looked pathetic." Ranma sighed deeply. "I need your opinion."

"My opinion?" Akane repeated. He now turned to her.

"Well..." He blushed, "You are my fiancee." She blushed as well. A gust of wind went inbetween them. "What should I do, Akane?" He asked. "Should I invite him to stay with us? I mean, I was always an only child. No one to play with. Maybe we should get to know each other, y'know?"

"I think that's a great idea, Ranma." Akane told him with a smile. He returned the smile. The two blushed and looked away.

"I'd love to." Akane screamed and leapt twenty feet in the air while Ranma spun around to the tree branch behind Akane. There was Drager sitting on the tree branch, swinging his legs like a little kid. Akane popped out from behind Ranma.

"Wait..." Akane whispered, "He was in an insane asylum. How do you think his mind works?" Ranma shrugged and smiled towards his older brother.

"Well, hiya, Drager." Ranma waved his hands. Drager shot him a nasty look.

"No!" Drager leapt onto the balcony. He stomped his feet like a six year-old. "Don't call me, Drager! Call me Cuhtilda."

"But, Drager is your real name." Ranma told him.

"In the asylum, Anna called me Cuhtilda. She said it was better than stupid Drager." Drager countered, crossing his arms. Akane stepped out from behind Ranma and Drager's eyes switched to love. "Uhm. Hello! Which name do you like better?" Ranma rolled his eyes.

"I like Drager better." Akane told him.

"Okay!" Drager nodded. "Screw what Anna said."

"Okay, okay." Ranma waved his hands. "Drager, would you like to stay with Akane and I?"

"Akane?" Drager's eyes slid over to look at Akane, her hair bobbing up and down as she nodded. "I'd love to." Drager looked back to Ranma. "Is Daddy here, too?"

"Yes... Daddy is here, too." Ranma said uncomfortably. "Mom isn't though. Pops and I are bunking with the Tendo's. They'll all be gone soon, though."

"Are they dying?" Drager asked. This made Ranma and Akane tense remembering that Drager had murdered someone in his younger days.

"No." Ranma shook his head. "It's a story for another day." He laughed nervously. "Would you like to meet Akane's family?"

"Yes!"

...

"Everyone..." Ranma stepped through the sliding doors to see everyone enjoying an evening meal. Akane appeared on the other side of him. "I'd like to introduce you to my brother... Drager." Drager appeared on the opposite side of Ranma. He had long shimmering black hair. His eyes were the same color and shape, his chin and broad shoulders as well. The only difference was height, for Ranma was a few feet shorter. Everyone was silent as they stared at the Saotome siblings.

"There is definetly a resemblance." Nabiki said, blowing some steam away from her tea. Genma rose and stared straight at Drager.

"Drager..." Genma said quietly. "It's been so long. How long have you been out of the... asylum?"

"Four or five years." Drager told him, examining his nails. "Turns out I'm not that messed up in the head anymore. I just suffer from that two-sided thingy-majig..."

"Personality Disorder?" Ranma corrected. Drager nodded.

"Yeah. That." Drager smiled. "I apparently assume too many personalities. But, Daddy, if you and Mommy hadn't sent me away, I would be married to her!" Drager pointed to Akane. Her eyes bugged out for a moment. "I want her, I want her!"

Genma adjusted his glasses on his face. "That is your brother's fiance."

"_FIANCE?_" Drager glared at Ranma. "You didn't tell me Akane was yours!" He then threw himself on the floor and banged his fists against the ground like a toddler. "NOT FAIR, NOT FAIR, NOT FAIR!"

"Oh God..." Ranma lowered his head.


	2. Assuming Kasumi

Chapter Two

Akane felt the warm sun on her face. She let out a wide yawn and smiled as she could hear the blue birds chirping on the tree branch outside her window. Something told her it was going to be a wonderful Thursday. Akane's eyes slowly slid open. She rubbed them and when she finally looked above her, she screamed. Akane threw a punch, knocking the person off from ontop of her. She shot up, her brow knitting together. She froze, her fist still clenched together when she realized she had punched Drager, who was now rubbing his cheek. Ranma and Nabiki came racing into Akane's room.

"What's going on?" Ranma asked, putting his hands on his hips. He eyed his insane brother, then looked at Akane for an answer. "Oh. So you snuck up on her?" Nabiki rolled her eyes and shut the door as she muttered something about needing more sleep. "You can't just sit and wait for a girl to wake up like that, y'know." Ranma lowered himself to the ground to where his big brother was.

"He's a pervert just like you, Ranma!" Akane said, pulling herself from her bed. She was wearing her baggy yellow pajamas.

"Hey!" Ranma shot up now. Drager stared at the couple who were piercing each other with their glares. "I'm not a pervert! I wasn't sitting next to your bed waiting for you to wake up!"

"Why are you two fighting?" Drager stood up. His innocent eyes stared down on the shorter and younger people. "Aren't you two together... Unless..." His eyes lit up in excitement. He hopped back and forth, clapping in true gay delight. "Brother! Are you giving Akane up for me?"

"What?" Ranma glared at Drager. He then blushed and shook his head. "Whatever. Think what you want, Drager." Ranma rolled his eyes and began for the door.

"Akane, I'll buy you whatever you want!" Drager was telling Akane. She stood there, her hands on her hips, looking completely unamused. This made Ranma smirk. That's what he loved about her. The past seven months together had really cleared the air between them. Less frequent fights, more precious memories.

"Come on, Akane." Ranma said from the door. "I'm sure Kasumi is already making breakfast."

...

"School?" Drager cocked his head to the side as the entire family ate their breakfast. Ranma and Akane nodded in unison as they ate in a rush. "What is school, Big Brother?"

"A place of... _learning_." Ranma told him. "I don't like it there."

"It's required from kids four through eighteen." Nabiki told Drager from across the table.

"Akane, do you go to school, too?" Drager asked. Akane only nodded, afraid of saying something to set him off in anger or in mad-love. "Oh! Maybe I should go, too!"

"Hey, numb-skull," Nabiki cocked an eyebrow up at him, "Didn't you hear what I just said? Four through eighteen. You are too old." Drager narrowed his eyes at Nabiki.

"How old are you anyway?" Ranma asked. Genma shrugged from behind Drager. Ranma rolled his eyes and looked at Drager who was counting.

"Twenty-five." Drager told him. "How old are you, Big Brother?"

"Sixteen." Ranma replied, wiping his mouth clean of crumbs.

"Akane, how old are you?"

"Sixteen." Akane said in the same tone as Ranma. Drager twitched slightly. Akane and Ranma both rose. "Bye! We're going to school!" They both jogged and grabbed their school bags off the racks.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" Drager raced out of the house after Akane and Ranma. He was almost lightening fast, which frightened Akane and Ranma. Just then, Akane tripped and slammed onto the concrete, letting out a light cry as she hit the ground.

"Way to go, dummy!" Ranma called, kneeling beside Akane. Drager stopped and turned, his eyes glistening as he watched Ranma just squat beside Akane, who was coming to her knees.

"Akane, I'm so sorry!" Drager went racing over to Akane, but then screamed like a little girl and went racing inside. Akane's whole left arm was covered in blood. She cringed at the sight of the gushing wound. The rubble making it sting more.

"Ouch." Was all Ranma said. He helped Akane up. "Let's get you to Dr. Tofu. And quick. School will be starting soon."

...

"He's completely insane." Akane ranted as Dr. Tofu cleansed and wrapped her arm. "Who leans over someone, waiting for them to wake up! Seriously!" Akane shook her head. "Not too mention, it's creepy! He looks like a crazy non-sleeping version of you, Ranma!"

"Hey, you're preachin' to the choir." Ranma told her, absently directing his air upward to make his bangs float. "Who knows how long he'll stick around. He's said he's been out of the asylum for close to five years. I wonder where he's been that entire time." He looked at Akane for a reaction, but she seemed to just be registering this. "Dr. Tofu, is there an asylum here in Tokyo?"

"Well," Dr. Tofu cut the wrap free and tied it securely to Akane's arm. "There is the Tokyo House for Insane. It's located on the very outside of Tokyo." Dr. Tofu now stood and turned to Ranma. "You should ask your father."

"That seems to be the only way these days..." Ranma mumbled. "So, is Akane all checked out?"

"Hm?" Dr. Tofu looked up from logging in Akane's medical file. "Oh- yes. Akane, it was just a road rash. It'll scab up real nastily on your forearm." He turned back to Ranma, "By any chance, could you talk your brother into visiting me? I have never studied a critically insane person in real life. Only books. I am fascinated in how his brain functions."

"Sure thing, Doc." Ranma said, tossing Akane her school briefcase. "I'm sure Akane can sweet talk Drager into something." Akane turned a deep scarlet as Ranma laughed and exited the room.

"Rannnmmaaa!" Akane screamed after him.

...

"We're home!" Akane shouted throughout the house. Ranma and her both leaned against opposite walls by the door. The afternoon light was shedding inside, lighting the hallway up. "Hello? Kasumi?" Akane called, setting her briefcase down. She peaked around the corner to see the quiet hallway. "HELLO?" Akane screamed louder this time. Ranma walked right past her any how.

"Nobody's home." Ranma said, putting his hands behind his head. "Hope someone left food though!" Akane followed after Ranma as they rounded into the living area. There were steaming rice bowls and clattering from the kitchen. "Oh, well, Kasumi is home." Ranma looked over at Akane. She nodded and they seated themselves for rice.

"Mmm, it tastes different." Akane smiled as she ate the rice. "Akane must of gotten a new recipe." Ranma nodded in silence as he ate his rice. "HEY, KASUMI! THIS RICE IS DELICIOUS!"

There came foot steps and coming out of the kitchen, clad in a woman's lacy apron was Drager. He had a wide smile on his face as he set steaming stir fry on the table. Ranma and Akane stared intently at Drager, then at each other.

"What... the hell are you doing?" Ranma asked slowly. Drager undid the bow on the back of his apron and threw it to the side, folding it delicately. He seated himself and smiled.

"Akane, Ranma, welcome home. How is your food?" He seemed to bat his eyelashes as he said this, completely ignoring Ranma's question. "Would you like seconds, Ranma? You need the food, since you're such a growing boy."

There was a moment of silence. They could hear the bubbling from the kitchen from the boiling water. They could hear the faint breeze outside the door. "Ranma, can I talk to you... in the dojo...?" Akane said slowly as Drager dished out more food. He then stared down at Akane.

"Yeah." Ranma and Akane rose and filed out of the room as calmly as possible. When they entered the dojo and Ranma had securely slid the door shut, he snapped. "What is going on with him!"

"He is acting just like Kasumi!" Akane told him. "_Remember_? He has a personality-disorder. Who knows if we've even seen the true him." Akane paced back and forth, truly freaked out by this. This guy. Ranma's brother, was impersonating her sister. "Wait." Akane turned to Ranma, her eyes wide. "Where was Kasumi? You don't think-" She couldn't get the words out.

"What?" Ranma cocked an eyebrow up at her, but then froze, remembering what she was talking about. "No- You don't mean..." Ranma thought for a moment, "knocked her... six feet under?" Ranma's eyes glazed over in a far off look. He could imagine the very moment now.

Drager creeping down the hallway. The sky was dark and filled with thundering clouds. Gusty winds chilled the hallways as Drager crept into the kitchen, sharpened butcher knife hidden behind his back. There was loving Kasumi, humming a tune as she stirred and mixed away. Innocently unaware of the critically insane murderer behind her. Drager would take a step over, towering close to over six inches over little Kasumi. She'd turn and then freeze, pot sloshing in hand.

"Hello, Drager." She'd smile lovingly. "Are you hungry? I'm making a rice stew." Kasumi then would cross to the sink and drain the sticky rice. Drager would smile widely, a demonic and crazed smile. She'd turn and there he would be, holding the dagger up. Kasumi's face drained of color, she would scream and flinch backwards. "DRAGER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" And just like that, it would be over. Kasumi limp in his arms, her white apron stained of blood. Her head would be lolled back as he dragged her from the kitchen. He then would toss her into the pond behind the house and then take on her personality, as if that would trick people into thinking he was Kasumi.

Ranma shook back to reality, not wanting to share that vision with Akane. She was popping her knuckles, trying to think something rational. She'd occasionaly glance at Ranma, as if expecting a revelation. None came to the two.

"We should go back inside," Akane told him boldly. "We have to make sure he didn't do anything stupid while we were at school." Ranma agreed and so they trudged back indoors together and saw Drager in the same spot, reading a cooking magazine. They could see the subscription tag, 'Kasumi Tendo'. Akane tensed and followed behind Ranma as they reentered the room.

"Ah," Drager stood and bowed deeply. "I hope all business was taken care of in the dojo. Now please, sit and eat. I bet you're starving." He gestured to the steaming, mouth-watering food sitting on the table. Ranma glanced at Akane whos' eyes were glued to Drager.

"Where's Kasumi?" Ranma asked, seating himself as if nothing was wrong. He pulled the bowl into his hand and began shoveling the buttery rice into his mouth. Akane hesitently copied.

"Oh, she went... out." Drager said. They both tensed. "She went to the market I believe. I think we're having... fish tonight." Drager nodded and set the magazine down on the table. "Oh, the girl is so lovely. Why, I spent all day with her!"

"I'm glad you're getting on so well with my sister," Akane told him behind a mouthful of rice. "She's closer to your age, y'know."

"Akane," He stared intensly at her. It seemed his old persona just evaporated. "My heart belongs to you. How could you... _think_ I'd be off sneaking around with your _sister_ behind your back?"

"I didn't..."

"My love for you is endless. I love you more than I loved Anna. Truly, I mean that." Drager leaned forward, placing his hand to his chest as a sincere gesture. Akane's cheeks burned red. She lowered her rice bowl and held a gaze with Drager.

"I... I..." Akane stuttered, not exactly sure what she wanted to say. "Uhm... Drager, who is Anna?"

"Yeah?" Ranma said, chomping away on his rice. "Who is this 'Anna' gal?"

"Anna and I were just... mere friends." It was Drager's turn to have the scarlet cheeks. "She was energetic. Spastic almost. She stole my heart at first, I must admit. She came into the asylum after my seventeenth birthday. She was brought in after she murdered her parents. Of course... she was barely twelve." Ranma inhaled some rice, slamming his bowl onto the table, while Akane spilt hers all over her dress. Embarssed she picked the rice up, grain by grain, and put it into her bowl.

"Ahem..." Ranma said, getting his bearings. "You fell in love with a girl five years younger than you?" Drager only shrugged.

"We got older." He said slowly. He twirled a gold ring on his right middle finger, slowly. "By the time I was released she was seventeen. We had our flings inbetween though."

"I didn't need to know that." Ranma shook his head. Akane finished dusting the rice off of herself. She now stared between the two Saotome boys. "Uhm, anyway." Ranma ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Drager, I'm sure you're tired. Why don't you go lay down and Akane and I will clean up here."

"No." Drager interjected quickly. "You go lie down. I'll stay here with dear Akane." He smiled lovingly at Akane who looked at Ranma. Ranma sighed huskily. He gave in and back into the hallway.

"Alright. If you need me, I'll be upstairs... Akane, I'm going to go... _check _on that loose leg of yours on your desk." Akane nodded, playing along with Ranma's plan. It meant to go straight to her room afterwards. And with that, Ranma was gone.

Akane turned to Drager collecting the dishes and wheeling them back into the kitchen. Akane took her share and dropped them beside the sink. She then filled the sink wit warm water and dipped her hands in. Akane looked over her shoulder at Drager, who was leaning against the wall, admiring her from a distance.

"I'll wash if you dry." Akane offered. Of course, Drager accepted. He danced across the room and stood love struck beside Akane. She busied herself, hoping not to strike up conversation. _Just do your work and get out_. Akane told herself. She snuck a glance at Drager as she handed him a plate. He did a few circle around on the plate, in a complete other world. Then, with the half dried plate, he set on the counter, to be replaced in the cabinet at a later time. "You know, if you don't try them all the way, they will collect dust easier." Drager now snapped back to reality. His eyebrows knitted together. She pointed to the plate that still had droplets on it.

"Maybe if you washed better it wouldn't be like that." He mumbled, moodily. Akane bit her tongue, telling herself it was the personality disorder. She never met someone who suffered from it so badly. "What do you see in Ranma?" Came the dreaded conversation she was afraid he would strike up.

"Uhm." Akane said, slowly and articulant. "Drager, it's really nothing personal. It was an arranged marriage. My father and your father set it up for us." Akane told him, handing his another plate. He absently dried it, setting it atop the last plate.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Drager said, nastily. He snapped the plate from Akane's hand and roughly dried it. "You love him. Don't feed me crap just because I'm insane! I can take a little trauma every now and then! Don't lie to me like Anna did!" By now, Drager's face had turned red. He gripped the plate so hard that it cracked. Akane gasped and backed up. He was incredibly strong. He then threw the plate. It shattered over Akane's head. She ducked, then looked up to see Drager now collasped to the ground, sobbing.

"Drager..." Akane whispered. She looked at the broken plate pieces around her. "I'm telling the truth. Honest." Drager shook his head, the tears falling freely from his eyes.

Just then, Ranma raced in. He gasped when he saw the glass because of his bare feet. Quickly he did a front flip over the shards and landed flawlessly on the other side. "Hey!" Ranma shouted, "What the hell are you..." He froze when he saw his sobbing brother. He looked at Akane for an answer. She could only shrug and remain speechless.

"Brother!" Drager wraped his arms around Ranma's legs. "I want a gal just like Akane!" Ranma sighed, rubbing his temples. He was beginning to think inviting his brother to stay was a bad idea.

"Look," Ranma said. Drager stopped crying and listened. "There's no one quite like Akane in this world." Akane blushed a little. "She's a tom-boy. Macho-girl. She is mean and rude. Sometimes she can be nice, but trust me. She's totally un-cute. Not too mention she can't cook." Akane clenched her fists.

"Ranma!" She huffed, crossing her arms. "I thought you were gonna be nice!" She glanced to see him giving her the look to play along. She nodded, but she was still hurt that Ranma would really say those things.

"NO NO NO!" Drager shoved Ranma over. He fell onto the shard of glass. Ranma's eyes bugged out.

"OWWWWWWWWW!" Ranma kicked Drager off of him and leapt to his feet, trying to get the glass out of his skin. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!" He pulled a shard of glass punctuated into his arm out. "Dammit, Drager! You've done enough!"

"I will not allow you to talk about Akane this way!" Drager crossed his arms, puffing his chest out. He was now acting like he was some sort of playground bully. "I'm bigger than you and if you are really going to talk about Akane this way, I'll hit you so far into the Earth, you'll end up in the United States."

"Hah." Ranma rolled his eyes. "Real clever aren't you?"

"What's all over the floor?" All eyes went to Kasumi. She was holding a paper bag full of her store-bought goods. Her mouth was ajar as she looked at the counter full of dirty dishes. The full sink that has sloshed onto the tile floor. The shards of broken plates all over the ground. "What did you guys do to the kitchen?" She set the bags on the counter and gently touched her cheek in concern. "My, my, my." Her eyes went to Drager first. Then she understood. "Well, everyone, please." She pulled a mop and broom out. "Please... while I clean this up."

Once the three were sent out, they sat in the hallway. Drager sitting between Ranma and Akane. The two were both silent though, silently thanking God that Drager hadn't committed murder again. Drager then looked up at the sky.

"Little Brother," His eyes shown curiousity. "Do you think there is such thing as fallen angels?"

"Uhm," Ranma shrugged, "Maybe. Why?"

"There's one among us." He smiled lovingly at Akane. Her face flushed to a scarlet red while Ranma rolled his eyes melodramatically.

"You need to work on your flirting skills..." Ranma mumbled.


	3. The Ice Cream Date

Chapter Three

"Dr... Tofu?" Drager asked as he and Ranma strolled down the streets. It was a beautiful Sautrday afternoon. Kids were running everywhere, giggling and throwing toys as they went. "Like the food?" Ranma stuck his hands into his pockets and only nodded. "Why do I have to go to the Doctor? Is there something wrong with me?"

_It's like dealing with a six year-old_. Ranma told himself. "Look, Dr. Tofu just wants to do a check up on you. If you're good... I'll... I'll give you some money and you can take Akane out for ice cream. Okay?" Drager perked up at this, his long black hail trailing after him in the autumn wind.

"Really, Little Brother? You'll let me take your fiancee out for ice cream?" Drager clapped his hands together. "You're the best brother ever, Ranma!"

"Yeah..." Ranma muttered. Just then, an elderly woman used her dradel to water the sidewalk. Ranma was drenched in ice cold water. Drager stopped to laugh, but then watched as now a girl with red hair stood where Ranma was. "Dammit." Ranma muttered in his soprano voice. "I'll just get Dr. Tofu to give me some hot water. Come on, Drager."

"Brother, why do you turn into a girl when you come into contact with cold water?" Drager asked, placing his hands behind his back.

"It happened when Pops and I were on a training trip in China. We went to Jusenkyo. We fell into some cursed springs. Now I turn into a girl and Pops turns into a panda."

"A panda?" Drager's eyes widened. "How cute!"

"Cute is definetly not the word for him." Ranma muttered.

...

Ranma dumped the warm water on him. He then wrung his shirt out and tossed the bucket back into the utlities closet. Ranma crossed to the office and leaned against the door frame and watched as Dr. Tofu seated Drager on a stool and then seated himself across from him. He adjusted his glasses and began a small test.

"Now..." He looked down at the form Drager had filled out. "Drager... Cuhtilda?" Ranma seated himself in a chair by the door. He watched boredly from the corner of the office. "Why do you go by the name Cuhtilda?"

"My friend Anna always called me that back at the asylum." Drager explained, slouching in the stool. "She said it was more fitting. She was a master of making up new cool names. Cuhtilda just kind of... stuck."

"Now, who was Anna?"

"Anna? Anna Overton? She was my 'asyum fling' girl. I admit it, I crushed on her." Ranma cringed when he said this. _You liked a girl five years younger than you? _

"Where was this asylum located?" Dr. Tofu asked gently.

"On the outside of Tokyo." Drager confirmed.

"I see," Dr. Tofu now stood. "Drager, it has been said you have a personality disorder."

"It's very much so-" Ranma began, but was cut short by Dr. Tofu's glare. Ranma cleared his throat. "Uh, sorry."

"I do," Drager nodded, "I'm trying to get better. I don't take any medication and sometimes it's hard to focus, but I'm trying my best, Dr. Tofu." Dr. Tofu smiled at this response.

"Drager, you may be in luck," Dr. Tofu set his hand on Drager's shoulder. "I can make you some medication so you'll be completely healed. How does that sound?"

"Doctor... you'd really do that for me?" Drager asked with a wide smile. Dr. Tofu nodded. "Do you hear that, Little Brother? I'm going to be normal soon! And then Akane will leave you for a more manly man like me!"

"Yeah, yeah." Ranma waved his hand to dismiss the enthusiasm. "That's great, Drager. Yo, Doc, are you done with the check up?" Dr. Tofu looked up from the file he was writing in.

"Oh, yes." Dr. Tofu smiled at Drager who was bouncing around in his stool. "Take care you two. Oh- wait, here Drager." Dr. Tofu scribbled off a note then handed it to Drager. "It's an appointment card. Come visit me on the date listed."

"Novemeber 26th." Drager read off the card. "Now come on, Ranma!" Drager hopped up, shook Dr. Tofu's hand vigourslously, then dragged Ranma out of the office. They began jogging once they were outside.

"Whoa, Drager, what's the rush?" Ranma pulled back, causing Drager to stop too.

"Ice cream date with Akane!"

"Oh, right." Ranma tried his hardest not to burst out laughing. "Right, right, right. Well- here." Ranma dug into his pocket and fished out 2,240 yen. **(A/N: That's $30 in U.S currency.) **"Now, let's go home. Akane should be there."

...

"An ice cream date?" Akane echoed when Drager and Ranma walked through the door. Drager eagerly showed her the money he had obtained, dancing all around her as she carried her folded clothes to her room. Akane opened her door and then her closest doors and began hanging her clothes up. "I don't know, Drager. A date?"

"Please, Akane! We don't have to go get ice cream! We can... go see a movie!" Drager offered. Ranma snickered from out in the hallway. He was amused by how desperate his brother was. "We can go to the mall! Or get pizza! Whatever you want to do."

"Well... I dunno." Akane finished hanging her clothes up, her short hair bobbing as she did so. She now turned to Drager who was still showing her the money. "Isn't it a little late to be going out, Drager?"

"Aw, do you really think so?" Drager asked, his broad shoulder drooping. Akane's face grew a slight red. "Then, we'll go tomorrow, I guess. If you're still up to it, that is." Drager began for the door.

"Wait, Drager." Akane padded after him, gently pressing her hand on his arm. "Let's go to the ice cream parlour. I guess it isn't that late." She shrugged lightly. Drager now turned back for her with a wide grin on his face.

"Really?" He asked, hopefully.

"Yeah." Akane nodded. He then enveloped Akane in a great big bear hug. He nearly crushed her lungs with his hug. She was afraid that was how he killed the girl, but she would never ask how the murder was carried out. "O-okay-" She wheezed. "Let's get-going, Drager." He released her from the hug, his face hot with embarassment. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"Right, right. Let's go." Drager agreed.

Ranma watched as Akane and Drager walked out of her room. They didn't notice him leaning against the wall outside her door. His eyes were wide as Akane followed Drager down the stairs.

"We're going out for awhile! Be back later!" Akane then shouted. Ranma's heart was thudding in his chest. What was she thinking? Going on a date _by herself _with an insane murderer. Just going on a date in general shocked him. There's no way she would want to go on a date with him.

"Aw, I don't care." Ranma told himself stubbornly. He crossed his arms and began down the stairs. "I'll just be sure to... wait up for them."

...

"I'll take a two scoop ice cream cone with rocky road ice cream please." Akane ordered pleasently. Drager nodded and ordered for the same. The personality disorder flashed through Akane's mind as the two were handed their ice cream. They decided to sit outside and enjoy the cool autumn day. "This is actually really nice." Akane told Drager with a grin. "No way could Ranma and I have a normal time out like this." She laughed as she licked her ice cream.

"Well, why not?" Drager asked her, cocking an eyebrow up.

"Well, Ranma can be immature, so no way would he want to go out like this. Also, a lot of people just find out his whereabouts and he usually gets put to the test." Akane shrugged, "It doesn't really matter."

"It does matter." Drager said, catching Akane off guard. His eyes now burned with a certain passion. "You deserve to be treated like a princess, Akane. Don't let Ranma treat you any less. He's a rude monkey!"

_Rude... monkey...? _Akane repeated in her mind. "Drager..." He suddenly grasped her wrist, almost causing her to drop her ice cream.

"Why don't you just go ahead and say it? You have a thing for me. I can see it in your eyes. So, what are you still doing with Ranma? Little Brother couldn't do a thing for you! Except keep you in the kitchen!" Drager said, venom dripping in his tone.

"Drager, I don't think of you that way." Akane said more firmly now. "Now please... can we just enjoy ourselves and try to _not_ let out feelings get involved?" Drager released her wrist and returned to his ice cream. "What about Anna, anyways. Don't you love her?"

"Anna?" Drager repeated slowly. He lowered his ice cream. His eyes grew softer as he thought about her. "Anna... she..." He shook his head. "She's still in that asylum. I don't think they will ever release her..."

"There's always hope." Akane said, trying to brighten his mood. "I suggest you stick to Anna anyways. I can't cook." Akane laughed stiffly and continued working on her ice cream. Just then, Drager threw his ice cream down. It splattered across the sidewalk, frightening Akane. Her eyes glistened as she watched him stand. There was a crazed look in his eyes.

"Hope?" Drager turned to Akane."HOPE?" People were now staring. Under the gaze, Akane felt herself become squirmish. "There can't be hope! I lost hope after my parents sent me away. Mother-dearest couldn't even look at me!" He threw a powerful kick, causing the table to go bounding away. People screamed and ducked out of the way of the flying table. "I killed her, I killed her..." Drager now squated and held his head.

Akane just carelessly dropped her ice cream and knelt beside Drager in concern. "Come on, Drager. Let's go home. You're just having a little meltdown. It's normal. Now, come on!" Akane helped Drager up. His face was drained of color. _Could it be... Drager is bi-polar, too? _

...

"He had a meltdown? Right there at the ice cream parlor?" Ranma asked in disbelief. He was sitting on her bed, scribbling in his science journal, hurriedly finishing his assignment. Akane looked up from her Literature journal, drumming her pen against it.

"Is your brother bi-polar, too?" Akane asked.

"How should I know?" Ranma shrugged, still writing. "Dr. Tofu didn't say anything about being bi-polar. Just brain trauma."

"You took him to Dr. Tofu?"

"Yeah." Ranma nodded, "Remeber, Dr. Tofu said something about being interested in seeing a critically insane person." There came a knock on the door. Akane turned in her rolly chair.

"Come in!" She called. Ranma looked up from his assignment and watched as Drager shyly walked in. "Hi, Drager." Akane greeted warmly. "Can we do something for you?" When Drager said nothing, she looked at Ranma. He only shrugged and then continued writing.

"Hey, what's the Periodic Symbol for Gold?" Ranma asked, absently while Drager and Akane held a tight gaze.

Without tearing her gaze from Drager she said, "A-U."

"What are you two doing?" Drager asked, now sitting criss cross on the floor.

"Uhm," Akane turned back to her desk, "We're doing our homework for school."

"Can I do some of it?" Drager asked.

"No," Akane turned back to him. "That would be called _cheating_. It's against the rules..."

"Here." Ranma held out a piece of paper. "You can do my algebra homework. I hate algebra." Drager accepted the piece of paper while Akane stared at him with bugged eyes. "What?" Ranma asked, his eyesbrow knitting together. "I doubt he can even do that kind of math. Can you even add...?" Ranma looked at his brother, who by now had filled out half the sheet with mathmatical equations. Ranma and Akane's mouth dropped open. "Gimme that!" Ranma said, snatching the paper from Drager. "Don't do it all wrong and get me a zero!" Ranma's eyes scanned over the paper, his brow furrowed. "Hey, Akane. Give me your graphing calculator." Akane tossed him the large calculator. Quickly he typed in problem after problem. After checking all of them, he looked at Drager in disbelief. "How do you know how to do algebra so well? You grew up in an asylum. Is there a school there?"

"Nope." Drager shook his head. "I taught myself."

"Incredible!" Akane gasped, "Drager, you have a gift!"

He blushed, "Really, Akane?"

"You should join a math club!" Akane smiled. Ranma rolled his eyes and put his algebra homework in his binder.

"Thanks for doing my homework..." Ranma said, continuing on his science homework. "I'd pay you but..." Just then, a lightbulb lit up in Ranma's head. _I can earn money by getting people to pay me to do their algebra homework... but, I'll just get Drager to do it! Oh-ho-ho, Ranma, you are a good looking genuis. _"Say, Drager, you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Nope." Drager shook his head. "I'll be around here. I got no where to go."

"Excellent." Ranma rubbed his hands together. Akane cocked an eyebrow up at him. "Well, goodnight!" He tucked his schoolwork under his arm and quickly slipped out of the room. Down the hall he went until he found his father in the room they shared. Genma was taking some aspirin when Ranma came rushing in. He quickly slid the door shut behind him and leapt twenty feet in the air and onto his pallet. Ranma slammed his binder down while his father turned to him. "Pops! Guess what! You. _You! _Genma Saotome, gave birth to a math genuis!"

"You?" Genma adjusted his glasses on his face. "You look like a constipated ox when you attempt your algebra homework." Ranma gave a good punch to his father.

"No." Ranma growled. "Drager! He's a math prodigy, Pops!"

"Impossible." Genma rolled his eyes. Ranma held out his homework for Genma to look at. "Impossible!" Genma said in amazement now. "How did he...?"

"He says he taught himself." Ranma told him. "I'm going to be rich!"

"For Gods sakes, give me some credit! That boy wouldn't be here without me!"

"No way!" Ranma told Genma, "This money is for me! I'm going to make kids pay me to do their algebra homework. Then I'll just get Drager to do all of it. Genuis right?"

Genma was silent for a moment. "Ranma... taking advantage of your critically insane brother for hundreds of yen... YOU'RE A GENUIS!" The two Saotome's leapt up and danced together in circles, cheering loudly.

Outside the door though, Akane stood, flaberghasted by what she heard. "Ranma..." She gasped. "How could you?"


	4. Algebraic Problems

Chapter Four

The next day at Furikan High School, there was line backed up all across the court yard during study hall. At the front of the line though was a table. Ranma was sitting behind it with a large grin on his face. A sign reading, "_Ranma Saotome will do your algebra homework for only 874 yen." _

"Wow, Ranma, when did you get good at algebra?" A student asked, sliding him his homework and money. Ranma counted up the yen, then stacked the paper with the other ones.

"Tch," Ranma rolled his eyes, "I've always been good at algebra."

"Last time I checked you looked constipated while you attempted it. Mr. Jurong even gave your test back without grading it!" A bunch of kids in line just looked doubtful. Ranma's brow furrowed.

"Fine," Ranma stood, "if any of you receive a failing grade, you'll be allowed to hit me as hard as you want. One punch a person." All the doubtful looks evaporated after this proposal.

"That's a deal!" A kid in line shouted, "that's totally worth a failing grade!" Ranma smirked and seated himself, now accepting the next customer. _Hah, too bad none of them will get to punch me! It's a perfect plan!_

Akane now marched up beside the table, crossing her arm. Her brow was furrowed as she watched one person after another pay Ranma the yen. _I can't believe him! What a complete jerk! Taking advantage of poor Drager like that. _

"Hiya, Akane!" Ranma called. She now strolled over as Ranma counted the money up. "You need me to do your algebra homework, too?"

"Oh no. I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself," Akane replied bitterly. "How many pages of algebra do you have now?" She asked. Ranma turned and looked at the thick stack.

"Uhm," He cleared his throat, "I lost count after eighty-nine."

"Ranma!" Akane hissed, "How are you going to do all of this overnight?"

"Don't worry," Ranma replied, adding another sheet to the stack. He then tapped his head with his index finger. "I got an idea." Akane now turned away from Ranma as he shouted, "STEP ON UP! RANMA SAOTOME, MATH PRODIGY!"

"Akane, maybe your kids will be math genuises." A student told her. She laughed and placed her hand lightly on Akane's tense shoulder. "Aren't you lucky you have a man that will be able to balance the check book?"

"Completely." Akane said behind clenched teeth.

...

"Hey, Drager!" Ranma shouted. He carelessly kicked his shoes off, the pages of algebra homework tucked firmly under his arm. He counted it up in homeroom. Drager had two hundred- ninety six pages of algebra homework to do. Akane could see the bulge in his pockets from the wads of yen he had gathered. "Drager! Where are you?" Ranma called again. Akane sighed and slipped her shoes off. She followed Ranma down the hall. They found Drager with Kasumi. They were sitting out by the pond with cups of tea. "Oh there you are!" Ranma smiled. He leapt onto the yard and began crossing. Akane lingered back at the door, watching from afar.

"Oh, Ranma... Akane," Kasumi stood, waving. "I'll go get the rice ready for you!" She crossed back to the house. "How was your day?" Kasumi asked as she passed Akane. She sighed, taking one last glance at Ranma, before following Kasumi into the kitchen.

"Same as usual." Akane lied. She watched Kasumi stir the rice lightly. She then dumped it into the bowl and slabbed some butter across it. "Did Drager teach you that recipe?"

"Yes." Kasumi smiled as she sprinkled some cinnamon and salt over the rice. "It's very delicious! He told me there were cooking classes in the asylum for the more stable people. He said his friend Anna attended the classes and then taught him in their room." Kasumi took the two bowls into her hands and walked out to the table. She set the steaming rice on the table. "Ranma!" She called, cupping her hand around her mouth. "Food!"

"Be there in a sec!" Ranma called over his shoulder. Akane now peaked out. "Drager, you'd do anything for me, right?" Ranma asked, the homework still tucked under his arm. Drager nodded as he sipped his tea. He then lightly blew the steam away from the top. "Then, you'll do all of this for me, right?" Ranma held out the sheets to him.

Drager took the thick stack of homework into his hands and scanned over the top page. "Algebra homework?" Drager asked, cocking an eyebrow up. Ranma nodded excitedly. "No." Drager said shortly. "I promised Kasumi I'd teach her a new sushi recipe for dinner tonight."

A grin broke across Akane's face. "What! Drager, please!" Ranma put his hands into a pleading ball. "You're my last hope! The kids will beat me up at school if you don't help me do it."

"You mean, you'll be there to help me do the algebra?" Drager asked, "that means I can teach you, since you obviously lack the smarts to do it."

"Why you...!" Ranma made a clenched fist. He took a deep breath. "Drager, please. Just do it for me. I'll... I'll pay you 824 yen!"

"Only?" Drager replied, smugly. He chuckled from behind his cup of tea. "Dear Little Brother, I am growing smarter by the moment. I've learned your tricks. I may have brain issues, but I'm no idiot." Ranma's mouth went dry and only sputtering sounds escaped. "You may need a drink of water." Drager told him. "Here, allow me." Drager leaned forward, splashing water all over Ranma. His hair grew red and now breasts protuded from his chest.

"Geez," Ranma said in his soprano voice. "Thank you, Drager." Ranma stood, collected the homework, and squished across the yard and back to the door. Akane looked up from her rice and laughed when he sat down. "What's so funny?" Ranma asked.

"That you thought you could take advantage of your brother!" Akane said, almost out of breath. "You dummy! You're gonna get beat up tomorrow at school by 296 kids who payed for finished homework!"

Ranma let out a gulp, "You make it sound painful." Ranma told her. He looked down at his rice and allowed his chop sticks to wade through the thick and buttery rice grains. Akane's eyes softened when she saw Ranma's disappointment.

_That's really going to hurt tomorrow. _Akane thought to herself as she continued eating. _He could get really hurt. Feh- it's his own fault for this mess. _Akane's eyes wondered back to the glum Ranma._ I can't just sit here knowing his fate. _Akane's gentle heart now gave in. She sighed and set her chopsticks down. "Okay, Ranma. I'll get Drager to help you. We'll all three do it."

Ranma perked up at this, "Really, Akane? You'd do that for me?" Akane nodded. She now stood and crossed the yard back to Drager, who was still drinking his tea. His eyes lit up when he saw Akane.

"H-hello, Akane!" He said, clumsily spilling his tea a little. It sloshed onto the grass beside him. "What can I do for you?"

"Hi, Drager," Akane now seated herself beside him. She tucked some hair behind her ear as the cool autumn wind blew. "This is going to sound crazy, but I need your help."

"Yes! Anything you need." He leaned forward eagerly.

"Yes- well," Akane rubbed the back of her head, "it's about Ranma. The kids at school are going to beat him up if he doesn't do their algebra homework. The two of us will be working on it all through the night, tonight. But-uhm, we think it'd go faster if we had you there- being the math genuis you are. Will you do it?"

Drager thought this over carefully. "Okay, Akane." Drager finally said after moments of silence. "I'll do it."

"Great." Akane said, clapping her hands together. "We'll start after dinner."

"On one condition." Drager said quickly, catching Akane off guard.

"There's a condition?" Akane asked, furrowing her brow.

"Yes." Drager replied. "If I help you, I get to kiss you." Akane's face immediately flushed red.

"W-what?" Akane rasped when she finally caught her breath.

"You heard me." Drager shot her a look.

"Drager, I couldn't!"

"Oh, but you could."

_...What is going on? Maybe he'll forget about it once we finished... _Akane finally put on her brave face. "Fine." She said, reluctantly.

"Great." Drager smiled._ I'm going to expirence my first kiss... an_d _with Akane. Yes! Yes! Yes!_

When Akane reentered the room, Ranma's brow furrowed together. "Well?" He asked, still in his girl form. "What did he say?"

"He said yes." Akane said stiffly. She picked up her chopsticks and began eating again. Ranma cocked an eyebrow up at her.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked, making Akane tense. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Fine!" Akane answer too quickly, "Fine! Why wouldn't everything not be fine? I like having things be fine. Fine." Akane flushed red. Ranma now just stared her down, his eyes burning intensly into hers. "Fine." She said after a moment of silence.

"What did Drager do to you?" Ranma asked. She watched his eyes soften. It was odd to her. They softened gradually then had some intense fire in them. It was almost inspiring.

"Here you go, Ranma." Kasumi gently spilt hot water all over him. As he turned back into a boy, the gentleness in his eyes did not fade away. Kasumi exited, humming to herself and the two were left to stare at each other again. The kindness in Ranma's eyes almost made Akane just want to tell him everything. About how intimidated she was by Drager. Just... _everything. _

Akane didn't tell herself to lean in, she just did. Her eyes were glistening as hers and Ranma's faces neared each other. _BAM! CLASH! CRACCCK! _Akane looked up to see Drager had dropped the tea set onto Ranma's head. He rubbed the fine china shards off his head and glared up at Drager.

"Oops." Was all he said. Kasumi came racing into the room and gasped when she saw the mess.

"Oh my! Our finest china! Let me go get a broom." Kasumi hurriedly exited the room. Akane looked away, her cheeks burning. Did her and Ranma almost _kiss_? She now stood up and quickly left the room. As soon as she was free from Drager and Ranma's gazes, she went running. Her feet bounded against the hallway floor. Ranma and Drager listened to her quickened footsteps. Up the stairs Akane ran and into the safety of her bedroom. Once she closed the door, she leaned against it, breathing hard.

_I almost kissed Ranma... I have to kiss Drager... What's going on?_

...

It was close to two in the morning. Akane's head lids felt heavy but still, she continued scribbling down on the paper. Drager managed to find the six different algebra sheets and made 'keys' for them. They then split the different papers into stacks among them and worked like zombies. Ranma let out a wide yawn and Drager rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Only nine more to go." Drager called out as he wrote lightening fast across the page. Ranma and Akane only nodded like zombies. The thing that happened between Ranma and Akane was not forgotten in Akane's mind. The whole scene was engraved into her imagination. She could smell his faint cologne, count the flecks of brown in his eyes... everything was different from that close to his face. Akane blushed just thinking about it.

Finally at a quarter to three, the last page was finished. Drager, Akane, and Ranma bunched them all into one and sighed sighs of relief. "There you go, Ranma..." Akane yawned, rubbing the back of her head. "Now you won't get killed at school. Never do this again?"

"You're prechin' to the choir, sister..." Ranma mumbled as she clumsily scooped the pages into his arms. "Thanks..."

"Oh... Akane. The condition." Drager now turned to Akane. Ranma stopped, his eyebrows knitted together.

"You agreed to a condition?" Ranma asked, his sleep-deprivedness evaporating into thin air. Akane nodded slowly, biting her lip. Her heart was going a million miles an hour as she looked between Ranma and Drager.

"Yes, she did." Drager smiled at his brother. "The agreement was that if I helped with the algebra, she would let me kiss her... _on the lips._ Exciting, right Little Brother?" Ranma's eyes grew wide at this.

"What?" Ranma rasped.

Drager now turned back to Akane. Her face had flushed again, her palms were sweaty and her skin was clammy. Akane took in a deep and uneven breath. Drager glanced at Ranma one last time. He actually chuckled at his expression. Ranma's eyes were as wide as watermelons. His face had turned pale, his mouth slightly ajar. Drager now leaned in. Akane slightly leaned back, but Drager just stretched further. Akane's heart rate was now off the charts. Suddenly, she felt something warm against her lips. Drager's lips. Her eyes grew wide.

_My first kiss... _Akane's mind registered. Everything now went in slow motion for her. _I'll never get this back... _Her eyes misted up with tears. She pulled away from Drager, falling backwards. Tears ran down her cheeks. Drager's and Ranma's eyes were wide.

"Akane," Drager said, soothingly. "Why are you crying? Kisses are supposed to be happy." Akane sniffled and tried rubbing the tears away but they continued falling. Her shoulders shook occasionally but she only stared back at the Saotome boys. She was afraid of using her voice. Incase it was weak or if it only sent more tears down her cheeks.

_Akane... _Ranma thought gently. He now turned to his brother, smacking him over the head. "Are you stupid! Just openly kissing a girl like that? _Forcing _her to kiss you? What's wrong with you?" Drager now looked flaberghasted. It face flushed as he looked between the angry Ranma and crying Akane.

"I... but... and..." Drager sputtered. "I'm sorry, Akane." He covered his face and beat his feet against the ground like a toddler. "I thought we had something! You shouldn't of agreed to the condition if you knew it would hurt you!"

Before Akane could answer, Ranma spoke, "Akane doesn't care if she would get hurt! She did it to help me!" His face now softened at this. "If I had known you'd asked her to do that, neither of you would of been helping me."

"But, Ranma..." Ranma held his hand up to Akane. She sniffled and wiped more tears from her eyes.

"You're completely insane!" Ranma hissed to Drager. Drager shoved his brother away who wailed. "Shhh!" Ranma clapped his hand over his mouth. "Do you want to wake all of Tokyo up?"

"I did bad brother!" Drager ripped Ranma's hand from his face. "Please forgive me, Akane! Please, please, please."

"She'll think about it." Ranma answered for her. Akane's eyes continued to shimmer. Warm salty tears still glided down her cheeks. Drager stood and began for the door.

"I'm not good with girls, but I'll try to be for you. I won't give up, Akane." Drager told her confidentally. And with that comment, he left. Akane still trembled leaning against her bed. Ranma stared at the door for a long time before turning to Akane. His face was soft. The same kind of gentleness he has earlier.

"Akane..." He was at a loss of words. "I... didn't..." He looked away, embarassed he couldn't say anything. "We have school in five hours." Ranma told her lamely. "We better get to sleep. Are you going to be okay?" He didn't mean to be insensitive to her, but right now only anger consumed him. Akane nodded weakly. She stood, the tears now drying. Ranma stared at her for a few moments. "Well, okay..." He turned for the door, but then stopped and turned back. "I know that was your first kiss. I know how it feels... not getting to kiss the person you liked. That's how I felt at the ice skating rink." He turned back for the door, but stopped again, casting a look over his shoulder. "Akane..." He sighed and crossed back to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. With a thudding heart, he pulled her into a tight hug. The tears now fell again. She pulled her arms around Ranma's mid back and pressed her face into his chest.

_He knows exactly what I need... _Akane thought in her mind. _Thank you, Ranma..._

_ Akane... _Ranma thought, _I won't let Drager do this to you, again..._

"Good night, Akane." Ranma now parted from Akane.

"Good night," She replied, now finding her voice. And within seconds he was gone. Akane exhaled an uneven breath and collasped onto her bed. "Ranma..."


	5. A Day Out

**Authors Notes: Incase none of you got the joke about why I named him Drager, I'll tell you. His name is Drager because he is a murderer. The word 'RAGE' is in his name. :D**

Chapter Five

The weekend was finally here. Akane sat at her desk, staring out the window. _I should go downstairs. _Akane told herself, _I should take a walk. I should talk to Drager. _Akane nodded, but still she just sat there, drumming her fingers atop her desk. _Come on, get up. People will start to worry. _Akane still didn't move.

"Akane?" Her eyes darted to the window and saw Ranma. He was leaning against the window, his head resting on his arms. "Are you gonna stay up here all day or are you gonna be a man and go downstairs?" Akane looked away. "Ah, maybe that wasn't the right thing to say..." Ranma mumbled. "Hey, Akane, do you wanna go get ice cream?" Her head now turned back to Ranma.

"Are you asking me on a date?" She asked, her cheeks pink.

"W-what?" Ranma's eyes grew wide. "N-no! Why would I want to go on a date with you?"

"I see." Akane looked away again. Ranma's cheeks were burning now.

_Is she disappointed? _Ranma thought to himself, _Well, say something, You Dope! _"I figured you could get out of the house." Akane looked back at him. "Come on, what are you even doing in here that would be better than getting ice cream?"

"I guess I could go," Akane shrugged. Ranma stepped back while Akane climbed onto the window sill. He held his hand out but she shook her head, "I can do it myself." She leapt easily from the ledge and landed on the roof. "Now how do we get off the roof?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. Ranma motioned for her to follow.

They journey'd to the opposite side of the house. Ranma then leapt off and landed flawlessly. When Akane looked over the edge, it looked further down than she thought the house was. She nervously tapped her fingers together, but took in a deep breath. She bent her knees-

"AKANE! YOU'LL GET HURT UP THERE!" The loud voice scared Akane. She tripped forward and fell off the roof.

_This is going to hurt! _Akane's mind told her as she neared the groud. Suddenly, she felt herself engulfed in sudden warmth. She opened her eyes slowly to see Ranma had caught her. Ranma wasn't looking at her, though.

"Yo, Drager!" Ranma called, "You almost killed Akane!" He set Akane down and put his hands on his hips. "Now what do you want?"

"Where are you two going?" Drager asked, now approaching the two. "Why were you on the roof?"

"We're going out for ice cream," Ranma told him, "Since obviously you can't even do that without having a meltdown." Drager's face flushed and his eyes now turned to Akane. She felt squirmish under his gaze. She was still embarassed about being kissed by Drager.

"Was the date that bad?" Drager asked Akane. Her eyes widened a bit as now both the Saotome boys looked at her.

_I could never tell someone I didn't enjoy the time out. _Akane told herself, _Who do they think I am? Ranma? _"I had fun." Akane lied dryly. Drager smiled and stuck his tongue out at Ranma, but Ranma only stared at Akane.

_You're lying... _Ranma's eyes said.

_I know... _Akane's eyes replied.

"Welp, we'd love to stay, but we better get going." Ranma turned back to Drager, "Daylight is burning."

"Can I go, Little Brother?" Drager asked, "Pleeasseeee!"

"No way." Ranma told him. "You're such a little baby."

"But I wanna go!" Drager complained. "Why can't I?"

"Because you are an inconsiderate jerk." Ranma answered, "Akane just needs a break. I need one from you too, anyway." Drager's eyes showed hurt now. "Come on, Akane." Ranma began for town. Akane stared after him, then returned her gaze at Drager. He was watching after his little brother, his hands shaking. Akane had no choice but to run after Ranma. She couldn't look at him for a moment more. As they exited the property, she looked over her shoulder to see Drager was gone...

...

"Don't you think you were a little rude to Drager?" Akane asked as she ate her ice cream. She looked at Ranma who sat beside her. They were sitting in the park on a bench in the shade. Ranma seemed to think for a moment.

"I don't care if I was." Ranma replied. Akane returned to her ice cream, thinking about the whole Drager situation. He'd been with them for two weeks now. Each day, no one knew what to expect from him. It began slightly scaring Akane after his lips met hers.

"When do you think Drager will leave?"

"Probably never." Ranma responded, "Where does he have to go? He can't survive out there on his own. Critically insane and incapable of functioning in society. Well, that is, if Dr. Tofu can sucessfully make him some medication."

"Dr. Tofu is making Drager medication?"

"Yeah," Ranma nodded, "He said he could tone down his problems. His next appointment is on Tuesday. Did you want to go with us?" Akane was interested, but she shook her head no. "I understand." Ranma told her. "Maybe after he gets meds he will leave."

"Where do you think Drager was those five years inbetween?" Akane asked. "He apparently survived without the asylum and without you for years."

"That is a mystery." Ranma said, "I don't much care to know either. Maybe he went back to Mom."

"Did your parents ever talk about Drager when you were younger?" Akane looked at Ranma, "I mean, was it made apparent that you had a big brother?"

"Not at all," Ranma told her, "My mom cried every now and then about 'missing _him_', but they never spoke his name. Sometimes my father would leave and I would ask where he went. My mother would only tell me he went to go visit someone very special in Tokyo. It made me angry knowing I was left out of the loop."

"I see," Akane looked away. Ranma sensed the uncomfortable atomsphere.

"Hey," He said, making Akane turn to him, "Let's throw away this ice cream and go find something to do." After they did, they walked down the park path.

"Where are we going?" Akane asked.

"Surprise." Ranma told her. After a few moments of silence, Ranma stopped walking. "Okay. We're almost there. You have to close your eyes Akane." Akane furrowed her brow. "Come on, do it."

"You're not going to run off right?"

"No!" Ranma answered quickly. He laughed dryly and motioned for her to hurry up, "Come on, close your eyes." Akane finally closed her eyes. Ranma came over, and turned her in a direction. He placed his hands over her eyes. "No peaking, alright?"

"I won't." Akane told him. They continued walking, taking uncertain turns and she heard many different things. "Where are we going?" Akane asked again.

"You're a little eagered, aren't you?" Ranma asked with a laugh. She smiled at this and he could feel her smile. "You'll see. It's a surprise." After a little bit more walking, they stopped. Akane heard sounds that she wasn't sure she recongized.

"Where are we?" Akane asked. Ranma revealed his hands and she a grin broke across her face. "Oh, a fair!" It was on a dock. There was a ferris wheel, games, cotton candy, roller coasters. People ran around, each gay and carefree. She turned back to Ranma with a smile, "Thank you, Ranma." He replied with a smile.

"Don't thank me yet." Ranma told her. "Come on. We're going to ride that roller coaster," He pointed to the one with many loops and turns, "until we throw up, okay?"

"With all this ice cream in me, I'll throw up the first time." Akane joked. He laughed and began walking into the crowd. However, they didn't notice the person peaking out from behind a tree trunk.

"He took her to the fair?" Drager furrowed his brow. "I'll show him that I, Drager Saotome, can be the better man!" Drager's new personality was a comforting one. He had picked it up when he was walking through the park. He spotted Akane and Ranma on a park bench eating ice cream and talking. He then dove into a nearby bush, but banged heads with someone else. Rubbing his forehead, he looked at the person he had hit. It was a teenage boy about Ranma's age. His hair was brown, his skin tanned and his shoulders broad.

"You, what are you doing?" The boy asked him.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Drager replied with a laugh.

"I, Tatewaki Kuno, is spying on Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome." The boy told him, "I will not let Ranma become the winner in this situation." Drager was taken aback by the boys boldness.

_Akane has more than one love? _Drager smiled, "Well, I could help with that." Kuno raised an eyebrow at this. "I'm Drager Saotome, Ranma's older brother." Kuno's eyes bugged out at this. "I can spy for you."

"I, Tatewaki Kuno, can do this myself!" Kuno told him, peaking back out of the bush. "But, we could work something out. What did you have in mind?"

"Well..." Drager was pleased with what he had come up with with Kuno. They would be corresponding through letters hidden in either Akane's or Ranma's school bags. They would work a plan out to get Ranma out of the picture. They would then duel to the death about who would get Akane. It was the perfect plan. Drager smiled to himself. He had mastered martial arts, ten times better than Ranma. So what if Kuno was a masters swordsman, Drager had no doubt he would be able to take Kuno down easily and have Akane in his arms.

His heart thudded as he thought about having Akane for his own. So, they weren't on good terms right now because of the kiss, but that would blow over. How long could she hold onto a simple kiss? Drager peaked back around the tree trunk to see Ranma and Akane had disappeared into the thick fair crowd.

"Are you ready for this," Ranma teased as they strapped themselves into the ride. "This is going to be hillarious."

"We'll make a competition out of this," Akane told Ranma. She always was competetive. Even with herself. "Whoever throws up first, buys lunch."

"Deal." Ranma and Akane shook on it. _Heh, looks like she'll be buying lunch. _Ranma told himself as the ride operators checked everyone's restraints. _Little does she know, I have an iron stomach! _

_That dope,_ Akane chuckled to herself, _he had chocolate ice cream. I had vanilla. Little does he know that chocolate doesn't settle well with a lot of movement. _The operator rambled off the normal safety procedures, then carelessly pressed the activate button. The ride let out a jerk and began up the large hill. "Are you ready to lose?" Akane asked, sticking her tongue out.

"Nope." Ranma replied with a cheek grin. Once they were at the top of the hill, Ranma felt his heart thudding. He hadn't ridden a roller coaster since he was eight. He forgot the normal thrill. He glanced over at Akane to see enjoying herself. This made him smile. It was nice to see that energetic light in her eyes.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" Akane asked.

"No." He blushed and looked away. As soon as he did, he felt his stomach drop. They had begun down the hill and he could the adrenaline in his veins. Akane screamed and threw her hands up, obviously having fun.

"Isn't this fun, Ranma?" Akane called over the wind. When she looked at Ranma, she broke into a guffaw pointing and laughing. His face was pale and drained of color. "Looks like you're paying!" Akane giggled. Ranma shook his head.

"I won't vomit!" He told her.

"Okay." She rolled her eyes playfully. "It's okay to just... _let it all out_."

"You're so witty." Ranma replied sarcastically. Akane laughed anyway as the twists and turns in the rollercoaster came. _You're Ranma Saotome, _Ranma told himself, _no way are you going to lose to Akane. _Once the ride ended, Akane leapt off energetically. She then turned to Ranma, who with shaky legs, was pulling himself from his seat. Akane doubled over laughing. They descended the stairs, but still Ranma kept control of his stomach.

"Looks like it was tie," Akane smiled at him. He nodded, some color returning to his face. "I'll buy you a soda if you'll buy lunch." Ranma only stared at her. "You'll need some sugar for your stomach to calm down, anyway. We'll share." Akane went off and purchased a coke. She let Ranma have majority of it, but she occasionally sipped off of it. _This is a miracle, _Akane told herself as they walked down the block. _Me and Ranma are actually having a good time._

"She lied to me." Drager said from behind a mailbox. He watched them stroll down the street sharing their drink. "She said there was no way Ranma and her could have a good time out." His eyes softened. "Did she only say that to spare my heart." Drager punched the mailbox, puncturing a dent into it. "I will not lose to Ranma!"

...

When Akane and Ranma arrived home it was close to seven. They came in laughing. Akane had a stuffed penguin in her hand. After they ate lunch, they decided to go back to the fair. Ranma then won her penguin. At first, he denied winning it for her, telling her he only wanted to play the game and didn't count on winning anything, but she said it was better than nothing. Akane then decided to play dumb with Ranma, and won a hat that was an octopus. She then set it on Ranma's head and told him the same thing. They laughed of course.

"Welcome home, you two." Kasumi greeted as they walked into the dining area. Everyone was eating. "Looks like you had fun." Akane smiled, her cheeks burning with embarassment as Genma and Soun exchanged thumbs up. "Where did you guys go?"

"To the fair." Akane responded. They sat with the rest. Ranma took his octopus hat off and they both dug into their food.

"The fair's in town?" Nabiki asked from across the table. Akane and Ranma nodded as they ate their noodles.

"Oh, did you have fun?" Drager asked, rather bitterly. Ranma and Akane exchanged looks. Ranma shrugged it off, but the way he said it bugged Akane. She was very touchy when it came to tone. Ranma, however, didn't care. You could shoot him in the arm and he would manage to shrug off the reason you did it. Drager now stared Akane down. Her face flushed and she looked the opposite direction. _She lied to you... _Drager's mind told him, _she deserves to be taken out of the picture... She will pay for what she did to you._


	6. Marbles Become Lost

Chapter Six

Sunday evening. Akane sat in the dojo after a hard workout. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she chugged from her water bottle. Akane just sat there on the floor, listening to the crickets chirp. _The fireflies must be out_. She thought at first, but then doubted it because of the approaching cold weather. _It's worth checking, though. _Akane crossed to the sliding door. She pushed it open powerfully, but almost screamed when she saw someone standing there. It was Drager.

"Oh, Drager," Akane breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared me." She walked around, looking all around. "Hey, could you close the dojo door?" Hesitently, Drager slid it shut. "Thanks." She placed her hand on her hips and continued looking. "Have you seen any fireflies recently?" No response. "Drager?" Akane turned to see him. He was standing in the shadow, the only thing visible was his left side of the face. "What's wrong?" Akane asked. No response. "Uhm, well, okay." Akane rubbed the back of your head. "When you're ready to talk about it." She turned back for the house and crossed to the light pouring out from the hallway

Tears glistened in Drager's eyes as his hand tightened around the hilt of a kitchen knife. _Dammit, _He thought, _I had the chance to get rid of her. Make her pay for what I did. I can't do it. I couldn't murder again. Not like I did to that girl._

...

There came a soft rap on Akane's door. She looked over her shoulder calling, "Come in!" Drager slipped in, his hands hidden behind his back. Akane smiled when she saw Drager, "Hi, Drager." Drager saw her algebra homework on the desk.

"D-do you need help with your algebra?" Drager said, almost choking on his own words. Akane glanced back at her paper, but then shook her head no. "Can I talk to you, then?" Drager asked as calmly as possible.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Akane asked. She seated herself on the floor and patted a spot for him. _This is weird, _Akane thought to herself while she watched Drager stay where he was, _just keep smiling... _

"Can you go get Ranma?" Drager asked. He suddenly seemed ten times younger and smaller to Akane. "He needs to hear this, too." Akane came to her feet and nodded. She crossed to the door, but stopped and looked back at Drager.

"Make yourself at home," Akane told him, "I'll be back in a moment." Akane closed the door after her. She stood there in the hallway, _ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump_, Akane's heart was thudding in her ears. _What could he possibly want to tell us? _Akane began down the hall and stopped at Genma and Ranma's bedroom door. "Ranma?" Akane called before opening the door. She leaned in. There was Ranma, sitting on his pallet, a science text book balanced on his knee while on the other one he wrote in a journal. "Are you actually doing your work?" Ranma now looked up.

"Yeah," He replied lamely. "Did you need something?"

"Drager would like to speak with both of us..." Akane said, slowly and unsure. Her eyes darted away for a second, her heart thudding again. Her breathing shallowed just thinking about it. What could he want.

"Are you okay?" Ranma tossed his schoolwork aside and crossed to her. She nodded, biting her lip. Down the hall they padded, back towards Akane's room. The hallway seemed to get longer with each step Ranma and Akane took. "Whaddya think he wants?" Ranma asked. It was a nerve racking question to Akane. Her fingernails dug in her palm as she shrugged.

When they opened the door, Drager was sitting on the floor patiently, a large butchers knife in his hand. Akane's breathing hitched in her throat as she watched Drager slid his index finger along the short pointed edge. A small cut drew blood out. He then slowly put the cut finger into his mouth. Akane looked at Ranma, but he slowly nudged her in and closed the door after him. Akane and Ranma seated themselves across from Drager.

"I think you two have the right to know something..." Drager looked away, his long black hair falling over his shoulder. "Something about my... dark past. Ranma," Drager now made direct eye contact with Ranma, "I think you deserve to know the most. You being my little brother... you deserve to know what really happened." Ranma nodded slowly. He then shot a glane at Akane. She was stiff. He'd never seen her like this before, so paralyzed with fear. "When I was eight... I killed someone." Drager took in a deep breath, that's when suddenly he saw the whole scene before his eyes.

The breeze was cool, ruffling the pine trees that surrounded the playground at a local elementary school. Drager was eight, racing around the playground with his friends, carefree and as happy as a child in a candy store. He reared his leg back and kicked a soccer ball high into the crystal blue sky. It landed over by his friends waiting for him by the slide.

"Come on, Drager!" One of his friends called, "We're going to get in line at the slide!" Drager quickly jogged across the playground as fast as his little legs could carry him. He then stepped into line behind his three friends. He looked up. This was the largest slid in the playground. Close to seven feet high, the third graders were the only ones allowed to use it.

Just then, a little girl jogged up behind Drager. She was clad in all pink, even town to her velcroe light up flower power shoes. Her hair was done up in pig tails, her eyes a light blue, despite the fact her hair was nearly jet black. "Hi, Drager." He little girl greeted. He turned and returned the smile.

"Hi, Sara." Drager replied. He blushed and turned back to his guy friends who were punching him on the arm playfully. "Cut it out," He told them behind a clenched jaw. He turned even redder.

"Looks like Drager's got himself a girlfriend." One teased.

"Stop." Drager shot him a look. "It's your turn to go up the slide, Eric." Eric rolled his eyes and climbed all the way up the slide, then went down, throwing his hands up as he did. Then Harry went down, then Phillip. Finally it was Drager's turn. "Hey, Sara, do you want to go first?"

Her face showed fear now, "I am thinking of backing out. It's the first time I'll be riding the third grade slide. Why don't you show me the best way to sit."

"Well," Drager explained as he climbed the ladder with Sara right after him. "you should always go down feet first, but when the teachers aren't looking, you should go down face first." Drager laughed, "Be prepared at the bottom though," He warned, "if you don't catch yourself, you'll get a bloody nose. Then you'll have to make up a story to tell the teachers so they don't find out you went the wrong way down the slide." Sara nodded, taking in the details. "Why don't you go first?"

"Uhm," Sara choked for a moment, "Well, okay." Drager helped her seat herself, flower power light shoes first. "This is so thrilling!" Sara said, showing a toothy smile. Drager replied with a smile. "I can't wait to tell Devin all about it."

"Devin?" Drager furrowed his brow together, "Devin Dathway? The kid who moved here from the United States?" Sara nodded, her black curls bobbing up and down. "Why him? Does he even speak Japanese?"

"Yes!" Sara smiled, "Devin and I are boyfriend and girlfriend. I think American boys are cute." Drager twitched a little at this. "He's dreamy. Look, he's over there, playing soccer." Drager's head shot to where Sara was pointing. There was Devin Dathway, standing out compared to the other kids. The Japanese children all had brown and black hair and olive skin, but Devin had platinum blond hair and white skin. He was kicking the soccer ball with Eric, Harry, and Phillip.

_Those are my friends, _Drager's brown furrowed deeper. _Why would they play with that kid? His Japanese is so butchered. _Drager looked at Sara now. Her brown eyes were full of a glazed over dreamy look. Drager gripped the metal support bar so hard his knuckles turned white. Rage bubbled in his veins just thinking about it. "NO!" Drager screamed. Everyone on the playground turned to look up at Drager and Sara. "NO, NO, NO!" Drager shook his head back and forth.

"Drager! Come down right now!" One of the teachers called.

"NO!" Drager screamed. He suddenly leapt up onto the metal bar. Being the great natural artists he was, he didn't fall. He grabbed Sara by her shirt. She let out a wail.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Sara screamed, "LEGGO OF ME!" Drager narrowed his eyes at Sara. "DRAGER! YOU DON'T HAVE A RIGHT TO TOUCH ME! LET GO OF ME! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!"

Drager suddenly threw Sara powerfully. It was like slow motion as he watched her fly through the air. Her pigtails waved furiously, her scream only an echo is Drager's mind. He leapt to the other bar. The teachers screamed and watched Sara fly through the air, all paralyzed with fear. Then time sped up. Sara collided with the side of a rock. A crack echoed through the air and Sara rolled away from rock. Her face drained of color, her eyes lost their familiar light.

"SARA!" Drager screamed.

...

Akane's hands were shaking. Ranma's eyes were wide. Drager was looking down, tears sliding down his cheeks. His shoulders rose and fell. Akane felt light headed. The story was almost real. Her stomach was in knots. Drager hugged the knife close to his chest, rocking back and forth. Akane took in a deep uneven breath.

_Don't run, don't run, don't run... _Akane told herself. But her legs had their own mind. Akane leapt to her feet and bolted from the room. Ranma watched the door close, but then looked at Drager. Drager looked up at Ranma. Ranma stared back into Drager's sappy wet eyes, his irises shimmering. Suddenly, Drager looked human. Not crazy. Not sick. Just innocent and guilt-consumed. Ranma's eyes softened.

"Drager..." He reached forward, pulling his older brother into a tight hug. The knife clattered to the ground. Drager threw his arms around his brother as well. The embrace was warm and promising. _He's never felt more like a brother to me until now... _Ranma told himself. Then caused him to hug Drager tighter. Draged sniffled, his face pressed into Ranma's strong, broad shoulder. "It's okay, Drager." Ranma told him, "It's better you tell it to someone rather than bottle it up."

"I'm just so... _angry!_" Drager cried into Ranma's shoulders.

"I'm going to go check on Akane," Ranma parted from Drager. Drager felt a cold chill come over his heart. His tears dried as Ranma stood and crossed for the door. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder one more time Drager. He was staring at the knife that clattered a few feet away from him. Ranma then left.

_Akane still doesn't know... _Drager told himself, grabbing the knife. _She doesn't know. _His face shown a crazed look now. He snapped the knife from the ground and into his hand. _This will show her not to lie to Drager Saotome! _Drager leapt for the window sill.

"Akane?" Ranma leaned out the door. There she was standing on the balcony. She looked over her shoulder at Ranma. Tears glistened on the edge of her eyes as she turned to Ranma.

"That poor... innocent girl..." Akane choked and turned back for the sunset, "Ranma, I'm scared."

"You're scare?" Ranma was surprised to hear this. He closed the door and crossed to where she was. His eyes focused on the orange poetic sunset in the distance. "Why are you scared. You're never scared."

"Drager..." Akane wiped the tears away lamely. "He just... intimidates me, so much." Ranma silently agreed, but then remembered the heartfelt hug he and Drager had only minutes ago. "He's kissed me and scared me and it's just so haunting." Akane was now pacing. One step, the opposite direction, then turned back in Ranma's direction. There was no room on the small balcony they both stood on. "What if he's truly still insane?" She asked.

"Akane," Ranma said, "He's doing a lot better. He's getting his medication on Tuesday, he's told us how he murdered that girl. I think he's trying to start a new slate. He's really trying. If he had bottled in the truth anymore I'm sure he would of gone crazy."

"But what if he's going crazy knowing the murder is out there. Out and alive and it's... _tormenting _him?" Akane asked, fear gripping her heart. "What if he hears that girl talking to him?"

"I doubt that's the case," Ranma told Akane, "I think Drager has changed his ways, Akane." He put his hands on his hips, "Sure he steals everyones personalities, he takes things to heart too much, and he acts like an eight year-old, but he can't help it. His life was seriously screwed over before he even got to live it. He didn't get to go through his teenage years. He missed middle school and high school. He grew up in a cushioned room, having people constantly hawk over him. Just think about what he's going through. He's make an effort, I think." The words had a true meaning deep inside them and Akane sighed in defeat.

"He kissed me." Akane stated lamely. She now turned back to the sunset. _Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump. _She blushed. "Sorry, I shouldn't be complaining." She now turned back to Ranma, "You're right. Drager really is making an effort."

"Akane." Ranma said.

"Ranma." Akane replied. They stared at each other for a little while longer. Akane felt herself leaning in again. Ranma's face neared her's. She saw the brown flecks in his eyes. Her heart was thudding in her ears as they leaned closer.

"_AKANE!" _This made them both jump back from each other. Their faces flushed, hearts thudding. They looked up to see Drager hanging from a tree branch, his face flushed, his eyesbrows knitted together. He held the knife up. It glinted in the sunlight. "THIS IS FOR LYING!" Drager leapt and swung the knife through the air. Akane narrowly dodged it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Akane gasped as Drager landed on the railing. Ranma did a blackflip onto the other railing. Drager swung again at Akane. She dodged it. Ranma threw a kick, but Drager grabbed it and threw Ranma off the balcony. "RANMA!" Akane screamed. She watched him land flawlessly below. Akane was caught off guard. Drager grabbed her arm, jumping onto the roof with her. He stuck the knife into his kimono sash and held Akane's arm. "Let go of me!" Akane cried, trying to free her arms from Drager. It reminded him of Sara, but he didn't let up. Drager replaced the knife inside his kimono, then tore off his kimono sash and used it to tie Akane's wrists together. Ranma by now had managed to make it on the roof.

"Let go of Akane," Ranma said through a clenched jaw. Drager only laughed. He brought the knife out and lowered it to Akane's neck. She let out a low squeal as she leaned away from the cold sharp object. Ranma clenched his fists together. "Drager, you've lost your marbles!" Ranma claimed, pointing his finger at him.

"Oh, Dear Little Brother," Drager said in an oozy tone. "_I never had any_." With that being said, he began leaping house to house, dragging Akane after him. He didn't care how she landed. She'd slam hard against them, wincing as she hit each shingled roof. Ranma took off after them of course. He leapt building to building, determined not to let Drager get away.

"RANMA LOOK OUT!" Akane screamed. Ranma furrowed his brow together, but gasped when he saw the knife coming him. Akane's eyes widened and her face drained of color as the knife dug right into his upper left arm. He let out a cry and fell off the roof. He pounded into an alley way, slamming into the wall and then onto the garbage cans. He then fell into a dirty puddle, the garbage cans falling over him.

_I've been hit... _His mind registered. _My brother's gone crazy. He's got Akane. I need... to... sleep... _Ranma let out a moan, before he was knocked out cold, in a warm dirty puddle, trapped under trashcans, knife stuck in arm.

...

"YOU MONSTER!" Akane cried from where she was. They were in the bell tower. It was seventeen stories high. If you looked between the square area between all of the different floor levels that rounded up to the top, you could see the large grand bell at the top, motorized to ring at the top of each hour. Drager sat boredly by the corner of the room, seated atop some orange crates. "I THOUGHT YOU HAD CHANGED FOR THE BETTER GOOD! BUT NO- INSTEAD YOU PRETEND TO BE SANE! YOU MONSTER!" Drager yawned widely now.

"Your screaming will do nothing for you." Drager replied, picking at his nails. There came a knock on the tower building door. Akane cocked her eyebrows up as Drager crossed to the door. He threw it open. There was a girl, around her age. She had black bouncy hair that rested in an older style around her ears. She had pale skin and purple eye shadow on. She was wearing a turquoise and white dress and black buckle overs. "Well, hello, Anna." Akane's eyes widened.

They shared a deep passionate kiss. Akane looked away, her eyes shimmering. Where was Ranma? What happened to him after he was hit from the knife? More importantly, how did Anna get ouf of the asylum? What were they going to do to her? _Ranma, I need you. _


	7. That's How You Win

**Author's Notes: Well, sorry the update didn't come as fast. The theatre I work and act at has been frazzled since we're attending a Theatre Conference next week. If I don't manage to wrap this story up by Wednesday, it might be a day or two before I can update. I'm usually pretty busy at the conference, but there will be those times in the hotel room where I can just sit down and write.**

Chapter Seven

Noises slurred around his ears like bugging flies. The sounds sounded distant and muffled at first, and maybe they were. Slowly, the sound became louder and louder, as if someone was turning the volume up with a knob. Ranma's head snapped up. Dirty water rolled down the side of his cheek. Ranma kicked the metal trash cans off of him and looked around. His eyes lay on the knife in his arm.

"Akane." Ranma said. He grabbed the hilt of the dagger, but it throbbed. Moaning, he released the hilt and stopped. _How am I suppose to get this out? _He snapped his fingers, "Dr. Tofu is a mad genuis!"

...

"Oh my God," Dr. Tofu gasped when Ranma walked into the office. "Ranma what happened to you?" Ranma explained the whole situation to Dr. Tofu. "I see. Uhm- well, I'll see what I can do. Go sit over on that stool." Ranma did as he was told and watched as Dr. Tofu approached with a doctor mask on. He flicked on a bright light. He then snapped some surgical gloves on. "Okay, well I can't promise how much this will hurt." Dr. Tofu paused for a moment, adjusting his glasses, "Do you want me to knock you out?"

"No." Ranma told him. "Just do it, Doctor. Rip it out and stitch it up." Ranma bit his lip as Dr. Tofu nodded. He lowered his hand to it. _Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump. _The sound of his thudding heart reminded him of Akane's racing heart. Just then, a bell rang out. Dr. Tofu stopped, hand on hilt. Ranma and Dr. Tofu looked expectantly at the door.

"Hello?" Ranma's face drained of color when he heard that sweet tone. Kasumi. Dr. Tofu's eyes lit up as Kasumi stolled into the room. She gasped when she saw Ranma's arm. "Ranma? What happened?"

"I... tripped..." Ranma said, nervously eyeing Dr. Tofu's hand on the hilt of the knife. It tightened. "OWWWWW!" Ranma screamed when Dr. Tofu ripped the knife out unexpectantly, eyes stick locked on Kasumi. Ranma reached over to a rolley tray and grabbed some napkins, applying pressure to the blood gushing wound. "Hey... Dr. Tofu... stitches..." Ranma said, wincing as he pushed against the wound.

"Kasumi, what brings you here?" Dr. Tofu asked, slowly. He threw the knife into the sink, while Kasumi eyed Ranma's arm.

"I... came to return your medicine book." Kasumi replied, pulling a book from her basket. "But, I see Ranma needs stitches." Dr. Tofu turned to see Ranma holding a napkin to his arm. "I'll just set the book here..."

"And leave." Ranma eyed her. She nodded and waved good bye. Dr. Tofu stood there and waved like an idiot for minutes after she left. "Yo, Doctor! I need stitches! Akane needs me!"

"Right." Dr. Tofu turned back to him. He threaded a needle and then brought it to Ranma's arm. "Here we go." Ranma looked away and bit his lip.

...

Akane was now tied up and leaned back against the wall with rope. Her ankles were tied together and a rope ran around her upper torso. Her wrists were also tied together. She struggled every now and then, but just sat back and tried to listen to the many sounds of the bell tower.

"Who is she?" Made it's way to Akane's ear. She perked up, realizing it was Anna's voice.

"My brother's fiancee," Came a response. Drager. They were through an open doorway. The opposite side of the wall Akane was leaned again. Her brow furrowed together. "We're going to take him down when he finally comes to get her."

"What makes you so sure Ranma will show up?" Anna asked, sounding doubtful.

"Oh, trust me, he will." There was an edge in Drager's voice that made Akane's nerves tingle. "Anna, we're both expirenced killers. We'll easily be able to take Ranma down easily."

"And what will we do with... _her_?" Anna asked.

"Leave her to me." Drager told her. Akane bit her lip. _Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump_. Akane leaned her head back against the cool brick wall. She could see the rusted over bell and wished it would ring out. She wanted all sound around her to be drowned out. She wanted Ranma to burst through the door. She wanted him to cut her lose and send Drager back where he belonged.

"I have to think of plan," Akane whispered to herself. "I can't just wait for someone to come and save me." Akane began wiggling, her teeth clenched together. The ropes burned and she could feel it grinding into her arms. "Well, that's a no-go..." She told herself. Akane then began working on trying to stand up. Since everything was tied together she would have to work up momentum. Akane swung onto her back, planted her feet firmly and began sitting up. Once she did that, she fell forward onto her knees, then hopped to her feet. "Sucess." Akane began looking around for an exit. She then listened to make sure Anna nor Drager were coming. "That was some pretty lose security." She joked to herself and began hopping slowly and quietly towards the door.

Once she was half-way across, she grew tired. She hunched forward a bit, taking in a deep breath. _Almost there... almost there... _Akane told herself. She leapt forward again. _I wonder where Ranma is... _Akane finally asked herself. Her mind reeled outward to that situation. _He did get hit with that knife... _Akane leapt forward again. She became unbalanced for a moment, but saved herself from falling. _I need something to cut me free from these ropes. _Akane thought. Her eyes darted everywhere. Even up to the rusty bell. There were only crates, barrels, and dust. Nothing sharp. She huffed and jumped again. _It doesn't matter. I'll get out of these ropes once I get outside. _Akane leapt again. She was very close to the door at this point. Sweat was beaded up on her forehead, her brow furrowed as she neared her goal.

Just then, she was knocked over. She slammed to the ground, letting out a moan as she did so. Her eyes widend as she looked up and saw Drager leaned over her. He had an eyebrow cocked up at her. "Did you really think you could escape that easy?" Akane heard more footsteps and then saw Anna. Her black hair was basically defying gravity.

"Oh, I've never seen you this close up." Anna smiled. Her chestnut brown eyes were abosultely stunning and her smile was breath taking. "You're a cute one." Akane struggled against the ropes, but they only burned her more. "Drager, sweetie, let's put her on the crates." So the two did. They then shared a kiss right infront of Akane. She looked away, grossed out by the whole image.

"Drager, why are you doing this?" Akane surprised herself when she heard her voice echo. It was firm sounding. Her eyes now burned down on Drager. His arms were draped around Anna's body. "What happened to Ranma? What's going on?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Drager released Anna from his grasp and held his hand up. "What do you want to know _the most_?"

"Only one thing?" Akane asked. Drager nodded. _Great, _Akane thought to herself, _what can I ask him that's important. What happened to Ranma? No- surely he wouldn't know what happened after Ranma fell from the rooftops. Why is he doing this? No- I got it. I'll ask him- _Akane's thoughts were cut short as Drager slapped her across her face. She let out a cry as she fell from the crates and onto the ground.

"Hurry up!" Drager growled, his eyes full of intense anger. He set her back up on the crate. A nasty purple bruise was already swelling on her cheek bone where he had striked.

"Where were you?" Akane asked, wincing as her cheekbone throbbed. Drager cocked an eyebrow up. "You said you had gotten out of the insane asylum five years ago. What did you do those five years before you found Ranma?" Drager's eyes shimmered. He lowered his hand, it clenched in a fist. "Tell me." Akane surprised herself again with her voice. "What were you doing, Drager?" He raised his hand and struck her across the face again. She managed to stay balanced, but she could feel more throbbing on the whole right side of her face. "Tell me." She hissed.

"Killing mom!" A silence filled the room. Anna watched on, her hand clapped over his red lips, her eyes wide. Akane could feel her voice shrink in her throat. _Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump. _

"What?" Akane managed to whisper. Drager glared at her. He grabbed Akane by her arms and lifted her in the air. The ropes burned her more. Drager stared intensly into her eyes.

"I killed mom." He said, behind clenched teeth. He threw Akane back. She fell onto the crates, actually breaking through them. She let out a cough as dust rose. She just lay there in the wreckage. Her body was aching.

_Ranma, _She squeezed her eyes shut, _where are you? _Just then, Drager pulled her out of the wreckage and threw her across the ground. She went rolling, but once she stopped, she moaned. Akane had been hurt before. She'd ached, she'd keep up a fight... but all she wanted to do right now was lay there. Her cheek throbbed, she was burned all over from the ropes, she was in so much pain.

"I killed her!" Came that phrase she remembered when they went out for ice cream. Akane's eyes popped open. She glanced over at Drager, who was pacing back and forth. Anna was no where to be seen.

"Wait," Akane rasped. She pulled herself up despite her aches. "When you said, 'I killed her' last week... you weren't talking about the little girl were you?"

"No!" Drager turned to her. He stopped his pacing. "Why would I care she's dead? It's been seventeen years! I killed my mother!" It echoed through Akane's mind. "Ranma's mom... _she was my mom first! _She's dead!" Akane's eyes widend and a gasp escaped from her lips, which had a cut on them.

"How long has it been? It surely didn't take five years to kill her!" Akane pressed. Drager clenched his fists so much, his knuckles popped. "Why would you do that! She wasn't just your mother! She was Ranma's too!"

"OF COURSE SHE WAS!" Drager exploded. He flew across the room and pulled Akane to her feet. He then lifted her up, even with his face, effortlessly. Her feet no longer touched the ground. "I lived with her the first three years after my granted approval to leave. I loved her and she loved me. That's how I found out about Ranma. She talked fondly about him! Told me that he was off on a trip with Daddy! The fourth year I plotted her death, and the fifth year... _it was committed_."

"YOU'RE SICK!" Akane screamed suddenly. She began wiggling, trying to get away from him. She ignored the burns the rope did. "YOU'RE SICK IN THE MIND!" Drager laughed and dropped her. Akane bounced on her butt a few times, but glared up at Drager.

"Call me sick all you want." Drager chuckled, "ANNA!" He called. She appeared the doorway with a sickening smile as well. She crossed and held out a shiny silver pistol to Drager. "It's Ranma's turn." Drager said darkly. He accepted the pistol and kissed Anna passionately. She then left again. Drager cocked the gun, "Do you know what this is, Akane?"

Akane gulped, despite the fact it felt like a brick was in her throat. "Y-yes... that's... a gun..."

"Well, duh." Drager rolled his eyes. He spun the bullet holder, then locked it in place. He played with the gun. Cocking it and then uncocking it. "This is a Caliber." He felt his hand along the side of the pistol. Engraved in the side was "_Baby_". "To be specific," Drager said, "A Co2 Baby Desert Eagle." He laughed, "This can shoot at 120 mph. Even with Ranma's advanced skills, he won't be able to dodge these bullets." Drager threw his head back and laughed.

"You jerk," Akane grumbled, "You're sick! You need to go back to the asylum!"

"Shut up," Drager told her harshly, "If you value your life." He pointed the gun at her. _Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump._ Akane had never had a gun pointed at her before and she didn't like it one bit. "Hey, Anna! Can you do me a favor...?"

_Ranma, I need you!_

...

Ranma jumped roof to roof, his eyes darting everywhere. His arm was feeling better, thankfully. There was now a fresh stitch on his upper arm, medical tape pressed over it to help keep the stitched from tearing. _Where could he have taken her? I swear, if anything has happend to her... Drager! You won't live to see another day! _Ranma leapt from a roof, landing flawlessly. His eyes darted up and down the streets.

"Hey!" Ranma turned when he heard the voice. There was girl with a hair-defying up-do. She was breath-taking. She had on a blue and white dress, her skin pale and fair. Ranma cocked an eyebrow up at her. "You wanna find Akane?" His heart nearly stopped when she said that to him.

"Yes! Who are you?"

She winked, "Just call me Anna."

_Anna! _Ranma's breath hitched in his throat, _That girl that Drager was talking about. _Ranma followed Anna through the streets, not daring to be the one to speak. His mind was reeling. He snuck a glance at Anna. As they marched through the streets her hair barely bobbed. _Must of taken a lot of hairspray and gel. _He told himself_. _Suddenly, a shadow loomed over them. Ranma looked up to see the large bell tower. The bell had just finished ringing ten minutes ago. Anna opened the door and shoved Ranma in roughly. He staggered, but then looked across the room. Anna slammed the door behind her and then crossed through another door way. Ranma didn't notice anything. It seemed everything just melted. There was a figure laying in the middle of the room. It was Akane.

"AKANE!" Ranma shouted and began racing across the room, pumping his arms. _God dammit Drager! _Ranma looked up and saw Drager leaping from the second floor level. _Speak of the devil! _Ranma did a back hand spring, narrowly missing Drager's attack. Ranma stood in a fighting position, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"Oh, she can't hear you, no matter how loud you scream." Drager told him, "A little bit of sleeping weed did the trick." Ranma through a punch. Drager easily evaded it. Ranma through punch after punch, kick after kick. He was panting, he was aching, but he kept going. "I see you got stitches." Drager noted, "Nicely done. Did you take it to Dr. Tofu?" Ranma grounded his teeth together and threw a hook punch. He nicked Drager on the jaw. He staggered back, surprised for a moment, but then threw his first attack. It was a kick, right to Ranma's chest.

Ranma wheezed as he was sent across the room. He lifted his head and saw Akane only feet from him. "Akane..." He rasped and reached for her. He sense Drager running at him. Ranma flattened himself and rolled across the floor. Drager slammed his foot into the ground where Ranma was. Ranma leapt to his feet. He kicked Drager in the side. He staggered, but then laughing like a maniac. Ranma froze, his eye twitching as he watched Drager double over in laughter. "Hey! What's so funny?"

"This!" Drager whipped a silver pistol from the inside of his kimono out. Ranma inhaled sharply, freezing where he was.

"Drager," Ranma said gently, bring his hands up. "You... you don't know what you're doing. Just put the gun down..."

"Shut up!" Drager hissed at him, "You're just like mother! Try and talk me out of it!"

"What are you talking about?" Ranma asked, his eyesbrows knitting together, "Mom and I are nothing alike!"

"_Were _nothing alike," Drager corrected Ranma. Ranma only stared at him, clearly confused. Slowly, the words sunk in. That's when Ranma realized that Drager corrected him with a past tense. Ranma's eyes widened.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Ranma screamed. Drager laughed.

"What do you think?"

"YOU'RE SICK!" Ranma could feel threatening tears. They pricked behind his eyes. Without thinking, Ranma threw a big kick. Drager dodged it, still keeping the pistol pointed directly at Ranma. Ranma backed up a few feet, trying to put distance between the gun and him. He could feel numbness spreading through his body. Drager began laughing again. With each rack of laughter, Ranma felt himself grow angrier. "NO!" Ranma screamed. He leapt, kicking the gun from Drager's gun. His eyes widened as he watched his gun skid across the floor. Ranma threw punch after punch, his breath coming out ragged. With each punch, though, he was sucessful. Drager staggered here and there, moaning and groaning with each attack.

Ranma leapt in the air and kicked Drager harshly in the chest. He staggered back and fell. Ranma turned and walked calmly to the center of the room, his breath still coming out rough and thick. He knelt and picked up the gun. He pushed the bullet holder open and laughed. There were no bullets. He tossed the gun aside and raced to Akane. He untied her and as he did, he noticed the red marks all over her ankles, arms, and wrists. They were burn marks. Once she was completely untied, he held her close to his own body.

"Akane..." He whispered, gently nudging her. Her head only bobbed and fell back against his chest. That's when he heard footsteps. Ranma looked up and saw Anna in the door way. She eyed the unconscious Drager, then stared intently at Ranma, who was holding Akane. _Don't tell me she wants to fight, too. _Ranma thought to himself. She didn't say anything. She only stared.

"R-Ranma..." His eyes darted back down to see Akane. Her brown eyes were slowly opening. Her hand came up and grasped his shirt. It bunched up under her death grasp. She held on like someone was going to rip her away at any second. He winced just seeing the burn marks that ringed her wrist.

"Sh," Ranma said, "don't worry." He stood up, scooping her with him. He glared at Anna as he crossed the room, back for the door. "I got you..." He murmered. Akane pressed her face into his chest. Ranma didn't know if she was crying or if she was in pain. He considered that both were a reasonable option. Anna stepped infront of him, blocking his path out the door.

"You," She said slowly. Ranma glared death back at her, "What did you do to Drager?" She pointed to the guy who was now coming to. He looked considerably confused.

"You're seriously asking me that?" Ranma asked, disbelief coating his tone, "Do you want to explain what you did to Akane?" He gestured with a head flick to Akane. She had a deep nasty bruise covering the whole right side of her face. Burn marks were carved into her arms and she was shaking uncontrollably. "You're both going back to the asylum." Ranma told Anna. He then walked around her. She watched after him.

"Did this bring your mother back?" She called after him. He stopped, hesistating for a moment. Anna smirked when she saw his uncertainty. "Do you think what you just did to your brother was right? Do you think your mother would of agreed with you? Look at him? He's completely defensless." Ranma bit his lips. He was ready to fire a million things at Anna, just tell her off completely. Instead, he just walked out the door.

...

"Will she be OK?" Ranma asked as Dr. Tofu scanned over Akane. She was sitting up, her eyes shimmering as Dr. Tofu's eyes flew over her. Bruises actually covered her body, to Ranma's surprise. He remembered when he first brought her in and Dr. Tofu scanned over her cheek. He then asked that she pull down her blouse. Ranma's eyes were intense as she pulled her shirt down past her collar bone. Her collar bone was bruised. The bruises even travelled under her bra. Ranma grasped the chairs arms so tightly his knuckles turned white. _He won't get away with this, _Ranma thought to himself. Dr. Tofu was taking notes now. Akane was silent and staring forward. _I'll be sure his life becomes a living hell. _Ranma kept telling himself, _He'll pay for what he did to Akane. _

"She'll be fine." Dr. Tofu concluded, "Nothing is broken. The bruises look bad, but they should clear up in a few days. Akane," She turned her head to him, her eyes dull, "you should get lots of rest." She only nodded.

...

"Akane..." Ranma peaked her door open. He had water and aspirin tablets. It had been two days since the accident. Drager and Anna were now staying here under the roof, but it had been set up to go back to the asylum. Now Genma wouldn't let them out of his sight. Ranma pushed the door all the way open and was surprised to see Akane's bed vacant. _What did you expect? _Ranma told himself. He set the tablets and glass of water on her desk, _of course she wasn't going to stay in bed. _Ranma saw the open window. He climbed out, the leapt up onto the higher part of the roof. There was Akane in her pajamas, dark circles under her eyes and the bruise on her right cheek menacing. "Akane, what are you doing?" Ranma asked. She turned her head and actually smiled when she Ranma.

"I got tired of just laying in bed," She told him, "besides, it's a nice day out." She patted him a spot beside her on the roof. He took a seat beside her and they just stared at the puffy clouds that passed.

"So, are you okay?" He asked, sneaking a glance at her.

Akane nodded, "Yeah." She responded, pulling her arms around her knees. "I'm feeling better. When are they coming to get Drager and Anna?"

"Tomorrow evening." Ranma told her. "I guess it was a bad idea to invite Drager to stay here, huh?" Akane shook her head to Ranma's surprise.

"No." Akane said, simply. "You didn't know what'd he be like It's better you got to know who he really was. You might of spent the rest of your life asking yourself 'why didn't I get to know my brother? Who was he really?'"

Ranma had never thought of it like that. A dark gloom suddenly overwhelmed his soul, "Do you think Drager really killed my mom?" Akane grew silent, remembering the sickening moment when the hard truth came from Drager's mouth. It was like someone dropped a stone pillar on her.

"I don't know." Akane replied.

"I'm going to call," Ranma told Akane. Her head turned to him in surprise. His heart skipped a beat. Not because of her upsetting appearence, but because of those honey eyes. They were breath taking. "I have to make sure. Before I tell Pops. Wanna come with me?" Akane nodded.

...

Ranma and Akane sat in her room. The chord for the phone that connected it to the jack, ran down the hallway and all the way to the kitchen. Ranma cradled the phone in his hand, absently playing with the cord as the ring continued. _Please pick up. _Ranma thought, _please don't be dead. Please, Mom. _The rings continued. His heart was off the charts. Even Akane's were. She was silently hoping Ranma hadn't lost his mother. He wanted this for Ranma. The phone call cut to the answering machine. A cold gust froze over Ranma's heart, his breath hitched in his throat.

Akane saw the surprise and felt all hope melt from her mind. "I'm trying again." Ranma said, firmly. He quickly redialed and listened to the rings. He was grasping the phone so tightly that his knuckles turned white. _Pick up, dammit! _Ranma's mind blaired, _I know you're not dead, Mom... I just know it... Please don't disappoint me... _

"Hello." Filled his ear. Ranma's eyes widened. He was speechless, his mouth dropped open. Akane smiled back at him, despite the fact that it hurt. "Hello?" Came the call again.

"Mom!" Ranma choked out.

"Ranma?"

"Mh-hm." Ranma nodded, "It's so good to hear you." Ranma breathed a silent sigh of relief. She was okay. Drager was a bluffer. "I thought..."

"You thought what, dear?"

"Nothing- it doesn't matter." Ranma told her, "Mom, I have to talk to seriously, though." _Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump. _"I- I met Drager." He could hear whatever his mother was doing on the other end stop.

"You what?" His mother rasped. Before Ranma could respond, she began pouring out, "Ranma, honey, sweetie, I- I'm so sorry. I didn't want to tell you. Are you angry with me and your father?"

"No- I mean, yeah, at first I was." Ranma replied, "But, slowly, I got to know him more. Mom, he's absolutely insane. How did he get out of the asylum?"

"He's not out of the asylum," Mrs. Saotome said to Ranma's surprise. Akane, who had pressed her ear to the other side of the phone, pulled away and gasped.

"Yes he is," Ranma said, quickly, "Mom, he's here right now! He said he killed you! That's why I called you! I thought you were dead and I didn't want to believe it. He's insane. He said he was let out of the asylum _five years ago_. He kidnapped Akane and everything..."

"Ranma, take a deep breath, hon." Ranma's mother told him as soothingly as possible. "Are you getting him back into the asylum?"

"Yeah," Ranma said, after taking in a deep breath. "Tomorrow evening." There was a silence. Ranma's eyes trained on the door, intently. "Mom, I gotta go. I'll get Pops to call you later." Before he could listen for her good bye, he slammed the phone on the receiever.

"Ranma, what are you doing?" Akane asked. She jumped to her feet with Ranma.

"He lied!" Ranma turned to Akane, "We really don't know as much as we thought."

"You're right..." Akane gasped, realzing this.

"Well," Ranma began for the door, "I'm not going to stand around. I'm going to get answers!"

"I'm coming, too!" Akane called, racing after him. He retreated back into the room and scooped Akane up. "Ranma, what are you doing!" She asked now, blushing. You couldn't see the blush though. It was covered up under the deep dark bruises on her face.

"You need to rest." He gently laid her on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. "I'll get answers and tell them to you later."

"Not fair!" Akane called as Ranma crossed the room back to the door. He smiled mischeviously and closed the doors after him. Akane huffed and crossed her arms. As much as she hated to admit it, she could feel her eye lids grow heavy. "I'm... not... sleepy..." She told herself as her lolled to the side.

Ranma smirked from outside the door. "Don't be stubborn." He murmered. _Wait-_, He though to himself, _please be stubborn. It makes you so much more cuter than you think. _Then Ranma marched down the hall, ready to figure out everything that had not been told to him.


	8. Just Say It

**Just F.Y.I- I'm no Doctor and don't know a lot about medical terms and what can and can't happen, but I just thought that I'd make up a reasonable explanation, because I thought it would be more dramatic if it really happened. Thanks :)**

Chapter Eight

Ranma slid the door open to his room to see Drager and Anna sitting against the wall, Genma sitting all the way across the room, just staring awkwardly at them. When Ranma opened the door, all heads twisted to see him. He closed the door after him, his eyes hungry for answers. He looked at Genma for a moment, then turned to Drager. He crossed his arms as his brother stared back at him.

"So, Drager," Ranma said, rasing an eyebrow, "You have a personality disorder _and _your bi-polar _and _you're a crazy lying maniac."

"I'm no such thing!" Drager hissed back at him, but Ranma held his hand up to silence him.

"Nuh-uh-uh," Ranma wagged his finger at him, "I'm asking the questions, here. Drager, where were you really during those five years?" Drager opened his mouth to answer, but Ranma silenced him again, "Before you lie again, _mom isn't dead_." Genma jumped to his feet at this.

"What?"

"I'll explain in a minute, Pops." Ranma looked over his shoulder, but then turned back to Drager, who's face was pale. "I called her. She didn't even know you were out of the asylum. So, you broke out of the asylum five years ago. Where did you go?"

"Hah!" Drager threw his head back, "Why would I tell you?" Ranma laughed back, rather bitterly. "Even if I did tell you, what difference would it make to you?"

"Oh, it doesn't make a difference," Ranma shrugged, fingering his fresh stitch carefully. "I suggest you start talking. Let me just let you know that you're going to court. You kidnapped Akane, and if you haven't seen her, she looks like a mess." Drager's eyes widened.

"But she didn't press charges." Drager sputtered.

"Well, she didn't," Ranma eyed him, "But I did." Outside the door, Akane gasped. She held her hand over her mouth.

_Ranma, you pressed charges?_

"The courtdate is this Thursday. You'll be escorted from the asylum to the courtroom. You will be there everyday until you are found guilty of assaulting and kidnapping Akane," Ranma told him darkly, "Or if you would rather go before the court and plead guilty to the charges, that always works, too. Just so you know, when you're charged with kidnapping, the odds of you being found innocent are pretty low. So, bye!" Ranma waved as he began for the door. Drager twitched with anger as he watched his younger brother whistle and calmly slide the door shut after him. "That was-" Ranma suddenly tripped over something.

"Ranma! I'm sorry!" Ranma sat up to Akane sitting on the ground beside the door. She must of saw his confused look because she began explaining herself, "I shouldn't of been eavesdropping, but I was curious. You didn't get answers from him though."

"I know." Ranma told her, sitting beside her in the hallway, "He'll explain himself in court or he'll crack. Don't worry, Akane, we'll figure out where he's been all those years." He leaned his head back against the wall. The whole thing was mind spinning and stressful. Suddenly, Akane laced her fingers through his. His eyes darted to her's. She was smiling.

"I trust you, Ranma." She said. Ranma gave her hand a weak squeeze, not wanting to make the bruises throb.

_ I can only hope things will work out. _Ranma told himself. But when he looked into Akane's eyes and saw her bruised face, he knew that it would work out. He would make sure that Drager payed for what he did to Akane.

...

"Now, Mr. Saotome," A woman at a large desk filed some papers. She looked back at Ranma who was sitting nonchantly in the chair before her, "Who are you pressing charges against?"

"Drager Saotome," Ranma leaned forward. When the woman gave him a weird look, he sighed, "Miss Cooper please hear me out. He kidnapped and abused my fiancee. He deserves to pay!"

"Well, if that's the case," Miss Cooper, pushed her black hair over her shoulder, "Then I'll be able to help. Who's his lawyer?" When she looked at Ranma's face, her brow furrowed, "Your look is telling me he doesn't have one."

"He couldn't get one if he tried," Ranma told her, "He's mentally insane. He's an escapee from an asylum institute. There is probably a fine over his head."

"Then... why don't you just send him back to the asylum?" Miss Cooper asked, brushing imaginary lint off of her crisp suit.

"Because I want all of Tokyo... all of Japan to know what Drager did to Akane. To make sure he is placed in the most secure room with people constantly watching him. I want to make sure the rest of his life is _hell_." It seemed dark for Ranma to Miss Cooper, though she had only met him a day ago. She could tell in the edge of his voice and the sincerity of his eyes that it was the first time he was doing this to someone. He was angry and wanted someone to pay. And that someone was his own dear brother. "Do you understand? Do you- Maybe do you think you could do that?"

Miss Cooper folded her hands together, "Yes, Ranma, I think I might be able to help you. The court hearing is tomorrow."

"I'll be there," Ranma stood, "I have to go. I have an errand to take care of now. Thanks for everything." Miss Cooper stood and the two shook hands. Ranma took in a deep breath, pleased to have everything resettled. Drager had been tense since he'd told him of the court hearing yesterday.

Ranma strolled out of Miss Cooper's office and down the street. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets. He was on his way to go pick up Akane's medicine from Dr. Tofu. It helped to regulate her cycle again since the shock of the abused caused an abrupt stop. It was a sunny day. Ranma watched kids run every where, chasing each other and playing tag. _Akane loves days like these, _Ranma thought. He knew though that Dr. Tofu had been strict to her staying in bed. He remembered the whole heart breaking scene from that morning.

"Now Akane," Dr. Tofu was saying as he rinsed his hands in the sink. He turned back to her. She was sitting on a bed, Ranma standing beside her, tense. "The stress and wounds aren't that bad..." Akane let out a sigh of relief, "_but_..." Akane tensed, "The stress has done something to your reproductive system." Akane's face flushed, "He seemed to of kicked you right in the stomach and with all your worrying and the sleeping weed... well... that damaged your fallopian tubes. The chances of you having kids is close to none now."

Tears pricked at the corners of Akane's eyes. _No kids? _Her mind thought, _I'll never have children of my own? _Akane's shaky hand lowered to rest on her abdomen, _I didn't know a woman could become infertile from a kick in the stomach... _

"Are you sure?" Ranma asked to Akane's surprise. Ranma rounded the bed, "Is there anything we can do for her?" Dr. Tofu was silent for a few moments. Ranma glanced at Akane, but her eyes at lowered to where her head rest.

"Maybe," Dr. Tofu said slowly. "But... it's rather costly-"

"I'll do it." Ranma said immediately, "Anything for Akane." Her eyes were wide at this. How could Ranma afford a pricely medicine? "What is it?"

"It's a medicine that will regulate her cycle again and hopefully allow the fallopian tubes to heal. The eggs won't be affected because nothing ever happened to them, but I'm sure the medicine will do something for Akane," Akane smiled as Dr. Tofu told Ranma this, "Come by tomorrow to pick it up, Ranma."

"I will."

Ranma snapped back to reality when he saw Dr. Tofu's clinic sign hanging from the brick wall. He rounded into it and saw an elderly woman sitting on the couch, holding her back. Ranma kicked his shoes off and headed into the office area. There was Dr. Tofu sitting at his desk, scribbling across a piece of paper furiously.

"Ah, Ranma," Dr. Tofu rose when he saw Ranma enter, "Just in time." He handed Ranma an orange jar full of average sized pink pills. On the label it said, _Reproduction Revival. Akane Tendo. _"She needs to take on before she goes to bed everyday until her cycle becomes usual."

"Thanks, Doc." Ranma nodded to him and turned back for the door.

"Ranma, just hold on for a moment more, would you?" Dr. Tofu called after him.

"Sure, what's up?" Ranma turned back to Dr. Tofu, shoving the medicine into his deep silk pockets. Dr. Tofu turned back, holding out another orange jar of medicine,

"This was Drager's medicine that he was supposed to pick up yesterday," Ranma studied the label. It was a bi-polar type medicine. "He needs to take two with breakfast every morning. Make sure he starts tomorrow."

"Tomorrow might not be so great," Ranma rubbed the back of his head. He felt the stitch on his arm throb a bit, "Drager is going to court for what he did to Akane. But I'll give him the medicine." Ranma turned back for the door. "Thanks!"

"Oh! Wait." Ranma groaned silently, but turned back to Dr. Tofu. Ranma raised his eyebrows as a sign as 'I'm listening'. Dr. Tofu turned scarlet now as he thought, "Can you... tell Kasumi to come to my office on Saturday? You can come with her- infact, if Akane is feeling alright, will both of you accompy Kasumi to my office?"

"What for?" Ranma asked, slipping the second capsule of medicine into his deep pockets.

"I'm... going to ask Kasumi to marry me." Dr. Tofu said, "It might not be the right timing for what's going on in her family and what-not, but I'm done acting like a fool. I need her. You and Akane should be here for it, though."

"How am I going to get her to make a trip here?"

Dr. Tofu looked around his office, puzzled by the thought of it. His eyes then layed on a Herbal Cooking book, "Tell her that I have a medicine cook-book here for her that I want her to read." Dr. Tofu pulled it off his book shelf and modeled it out for Ranma, "Don't forget. Please, Ranma."

"Sure thing, Doc." Ranma flashed a thumbs up, "Now do you need anything else?" Dr. Tofu shook his head, "Alright, later!" Ranma froze now, "Uhm- I still need to pay for Akane's medicine. How much will it cost?"

Dr. Tofu crossed to his desk and pulled up a reciept. "It's coming out to 72, 144 yen." **(Authors Notes: That's $900 U.S dollars.) **

"Okay," Ranma fished into his back pocket. "I only have 6, 412 yen with me now." **(A/N: $80)** He handed it over to Dr. Tofu, "I promise I'll pay it all off soon. Just let me find a couple jobs." He joked.

"Take your time," Dr. Tofu told Ranma, writing a new number on the recipet and paper-clipping Ranma's money onto the reciept, "Have a good afternoon, Ranma. Make sure Akane rests."

...

"Akane?" Ranma leaned in through her door. She was sitting up writing in a journal. She smiled when she saw Ranma. His heart skipped a beat at her smile, but it wilted when he saw the deep bruises on her face, "Hey, what are you doing? You're supposed to be resting."

"I know..." Akane closed the journal and laid it on her desk beside the bed, "but I couldn't help but start writing my thoughts down. There are just too many of them clouding my mind. After I write I sleep easier." Ranma kicked the door closed behind him. He handed her a glass of orange juice and pulled on her capsule of pills. He smiled as she explained.

"I picked your medicine up today," Ranma told her, shaking one pink pill into his palm, "Dr. Tofu said take one before you go to bed each day." He placed it in her palm. Akane washed it down with the orange juice and finished off the glass.

"Thank you, Ranma." Akane told him, handing the glass back. "I hate just lying around. But I get to go to the court room with you, right?"

Ranma hesistated. He would need the victim in the court room, so he sighed, "Yeah. But when you get tired or don't feel well, tell me, and I'll take you home, okay?" She nodded. "Can I read what you wrote?" Ranma set the glass down and sat on the edge of the bed. Akane snatched the journal into her arms and shook her head furiously. "Why not?"

"The stuff that is in here is ridiculous," Akane blushed, "It's nothing of your interest."

"I doubt that's the case," Ranma said. Akane blushed deeper and Ranma felt his breathing hitch in his throat. The two looked away from each other for a moment. _She's so... beautiful... _Ranma thought suddenly. His face turned scarlet now. "Akane."

"Ranma." Akane dropped the journal into her lap and leaned forward. Ranma leaned forward as well. They could fell the breaths on each others lips when-

"RANMA! AKANE! TIME FOR DINNER!" Ranma jerked back at the sound of Kasumi's voice. He then remembered Dr. Tofu's request. Akane looked away now, blushing redder than a tomato. Ranma acted like nothing happened.

"Come on," He offered his hand. She took it. He helped her up, looping an arm around her waist. Her other arm around his neck. She was still unsteady.

"I can do it," Akane told him. He released her for a moment.

"You sure?" Ranma asked. She nodded. When he released her though, she staggered. He barely caught her and swung her up into his arms, "Maybe we'll start working harder with the walking," He told her, as he carried her bridal style to the kitchen.

...

That night Akane asked Ranma to sit up on the roof with her. He carried her up and seated her. She looped her arms around her knees, hugging them and staring up at the stars. They both felt at ease in the silence.

Ranma was the first to speak, "How are you feeling?" He asked, lamely.

"A lot better," Akane replied, "Thanks to you, Ranma." There was another silence. "Hey, Ranma?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Drager will be gone forever after this?" The question seemed heavy. Thick with concern and curiousity. Ranma didn't really have an answer. He avoided Akane's curious stare, squirming under her gaze. He then laced his fingers through hers.

"I hope so. I really do." Ranma told her, staring deep into her eyes. Then with a thudding hearts he leaned forward. The twinkling of the stars were absolutely beautiful. Ranma gently pushed his lips against Akane's. Her lips had the faint taste of orange juice from dinner. Akane could smell Ranma's faded cologne. She matched his intensity. He brought his hand up and gently stroked Akane's cheek. That's when he felt something damp. Tears. "Akane?" He whispered, "Why are you crying?"

"Ranma," She whispered, tears flowing freely from her eyes, "I-I love you." The words shocked even Ranma. His breathing shallowed as he and Akane stared at each other only inches from each others eyes.

"I love you too," Ranma brought his hands up to rest on her cheeks and pulled her lips back onto her's, running his hands through her short hair. She threw her arms around his neck, enjoying his warmth. She needed him more than ever now. It was like an urgency.

"How dare he," Drager made fists. He was crouched in the shadows on the other side of the roof. "I love Anna... I- I love Akane." He lowered his head, "Akane..." Drager surprised himself when he felt tears brimming the edge of his eyes. "I love you."

"How is this feeling?" Akane asked, gently running her finger around his scar.

"It's doing better." Ranma replied in a low whisper. There was a silence. "What are you thinking about?"

"Drager... and you..." Akane replied.

"Why?"

"I wonder what will happen to the Saotome brothers." Akane told him, resting her head against his shoulders, "I just... want things to go back to normal."

"Akane, things were never normal," Ranma said with a laugh. Akane laughed with him now while Drager cried his heart out on the other side of the roof.


	9. In the Court

Chapter Nine

Akane awoke with a start. She was sweating and tears were pricking the corner of her eyes. She hugged her stomach, feeling a deep pain. Akane took in a slow uneven breath. _I'm okay, _she told herself, despite the excruciating pain she was in. She let out a little groan and fell back onto her pillow. _I'm just healing, _Akane thought. She nodded, trying to ease the pain and stress. Her head turned to the side to see the rising sun. The court hearing would be starting in a few hours. _I have to feel okay, _Akane thought, _If I don't look or feel well Ranma won't let me go. _Akane clutched at her baggy pajamas near her abdomen. She was in so much pain and discomfort.

Ranma shot up. He ran his fingers through his sweaty bangs. He inhaled slowly and then exhaled roughly. He saw his father turn over and grumble. With Drager gone, he'd finally been able to rest. No doubt he'd be late for the court case. Ranma grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and made his way to the bathroom. He was sweaty and no doubt gross looking. He slid the door open and closed it, filling the bath up with cold water so he could cool down. He unbuttoned his shirt and slid out of his pants. He stepped into the bath water and felt his womanly features come out. He sank into the water and allowed his mind to reel.

_This court case could drag on for days... _He thought, _Akane might not be able to make it through the whole thing. She might not even want to be in the same room as Drager. Oh boy, what a mess... _Ranma began slowly working shampoo through his hair, _It'll all work out. He'll be found guilty and whisked away from mine and Akane's life. Forever... I hope... _Ranma then remembered the night before. His heart would thud just remembering the way Akane's lips met his. They were perfectly carved to fit over his. He'd known Drager was there. He heard him jump onto the roof. He was glad he didn't have to face him after he got Akane down from the roof. They'd watch the guards come and take Anna and Drager away. Ranma stepped out of the water and filled a bucket with warm water. He then dumped it over his head and returned to his normal self. Ranma sighed and pulled into his new clothes.

"I better go get Akane up," He glanced at the clock on the wall in the hall way. 7:45. The court case started at ten. Down the hall Ranma padded. He could smell the beginning of breakfast downstairs. He then became aware of his grumbling stomach. He finally made it to Akane's door. He gently knocked, but didn't hear a 'come in'. "Must still be asleep." Ranma murmered. He pushed the door open and peaked inside. Akane wasn't in her bed. His brow furrowed. "Akane?" He entered the room and looked around.

"Oh, Ranma." He then turned to see her by her closet. She had dress in a red velvet skirt and light pink blouse. jsThe bruises on her face were looking a lot better too. In her hair, Ranma spotted a black hair band. She looked _cute. _She sensed the silence and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Is this not good enough?"

"No, no." Ranma choked. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes," Akane lied, "I feel a lot better, actually." Just then, the smell of breakfast wafted into the room. Both Akane and Ranma's stomach grumbled at the same time. "Looks like it's time for breakfast." Ranma laughed, his heart thudding in his ears. When had she become so uncute? He remembered always thinking that for all these months and now? He'd kissed her and was constantly thinking of her now. Ranma walked beside Akane down the stairs. She was a little slow, but was getting up to speed. He could see her wince every now and then and slightly press her hand to her abdomen, but Ranma assumed she was in pain from healing.

"Good morning, you two." Kasumi greeted warmly, dishing out the breakfast. Nabiki and Soun glanced over at them, but then returned to their meal. Nobody wanted to say it, but it was weird not having Drager there. Akane and Ranma seated themselves and pulled their breakfast dishes into their hands. "Are you two ready for the court hearing?" Ranma looked among the Tendo's. They were dressed nicer than normal. Kasumi wasn't even wearing her apron.

"Yes," Ranma replied after a moment, "I'm ready for Drager to get sent away for good." Genma then entered the room, dressed nicer than Ranma had ever seen him. Even in the wedding pictures.

"Your Mother is going to meet us at the court hall," Genma told Ranma after seatinh himself, "So eat up. We don't want to make her wait."

"Why is Mom coming?" Ranma asked behind a mouthful.

"You didn't think she'd come to the court case of her son sueing her other son? Ranma, don't you realize how big this case is? It's already in papers being called 'Saotome v Saotome'. I don't think you know how much attention it's already attracted." Genma shook his head, "Oh cruel fate."

"Hey!" Ranma punched his father on the back of the head, "if you two woulda told me I had an older INSANE brother, maybe I could of handled the situation better! Ah, forget it." Ranma began shoveling food into his mouth, "It ain't worth my time to fight about!"

...

It was a rather cloudy day today, which Akane found suiting. They walked downtown, but it seemed more people were staring at them. The chilling wind ruffled Akane's velvet skirt. She snuck a glance Ranma, who was walking beside her. His face was stone hard and difficult to read. When they made it to the court hall, Akane spotted a woman who had similar facial features to Ranma's. Her hair was a lighter brown though.

"Oh, Ranma!" The woman rushed forward, throwing her arms around her son, "It's so good to see you," She planted kisses all along his cheekbones. "But," She pulled back, resting her hands on his chest, "it's such a terrible way to come together." She folded her hands together now and bowed her head, "I never thought that Drager would make this kind of impact on your life." There was a silence until Mrs. Saotome spotted Akane standing beside Ranma. She was slightly leaning on Ranma. "You must be Akane, Ranma's fiancee." They shook hands, "You must be the one that Drager... kidnapped..." Another silence.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Several people then swarmed the group. The Tendo's got washed away, along with Ranma's parents. Only Ranma and Akane stood in the middle of the crowd. Flashes went off from cameras and microphones were reared into their faces. "EXCUSE ME! EXCUSE ME! WHY ARE YOU SUING YOUR BROTHER? IS IT TRUE THAT HE RAPED YOUR FIANCEE?" A flash went off, momentarily blinding Ranma.

Akane fell against Ranma, wrapping her arms around his upperarm. He gently placed his hands against her back and sighed, "It's gonna be a long day, Akane."

...

"All rise for Judge Granger," Everyone in the room rose. Ranma watched as a woman with deep black hair stepped up. It was short and layered. "You may be seated." Ranma helped Akane back down, then looked to the side to see Drager and Anna sitting at the defense table. A man was leaning over whispering something into Drager's ear. He nodded and made eye contact with Ranma.

"We're here today because the plantiff, Ranma Saotome, is suing the defendant, Drager Saotome, for kidnapping and assault of his fiancee, Akane Tendo. The opening words, Miss Cooper?" Judge Granger clasped her hands together and leaned forward, somewhat engrossed. Her eyes lay on Ranma. He squirmed under her gaze and tried to pay attention to Miss Cooper's opening words, but he couldn't focus.

_This has just become a huge mess, _Ranma thought, _I never thought I'd be in court suing someone. _He looked at Akane. Her eyes were following Miss Cooper as she paced back and forth around the front of the audience. Everyone sitting in the room seemed equally engrossed, all eyes trained on the person speaking. Miss Cooper gestured to Ranma and all eyes flickered to him. He had no idea what he said, so he chose to say nothing, hoping no one was expectinh him to speak. Miss Cooper moved on moments later to his relief. Miss Cooper flicked her black ponytail over her shoulder and then pointed to Drager. Her facial expressions and locked jaw told Ranma that she was saying something nasty about Drager. Ranma sat back in his chair and tried to untense a little. His brow was furrowed and he tried to engage in the conversation once more, but everything just slurred. He looked over at Akane. Her hand was pressed to her abdomen. She was wincing, but she was trying to pay attention. Ranma then looked at the sternographer. She was typing away, completely engrossed in her job.

"I will be calling the plantiff, Ranma Saotome, to the stand," Miss Cooper said. That sentence came out crystal clear to Ranma. He perked up at the sound of his name. He was frozen in his seat, but everyone watched him expectantly. Miss Cooper cleared her throat, "Ranma... that means stand up and go to the stand." Ranma clambered out of his chair and began towards the seat behind the stand. He saw Judge Granger taking a few notes and reading some things. A sheriff stepped into Ranma's path.

"Hold on, we gotta swear you in," She told him, "Raise your right hand and repeat after me." Ranma droned on after her and was finally able to seat himself. He now had a full view of the court room. It seemed like a lot of people he was there. His parents and the Tendo's sitting in the front row. He spotted Kodachi, Kuno, Shampoo, and Ukyo. No Ryoga. He figured he was lost.

"Now, Ranma," Miss Cooper placed her hands behind her back. She went and stood beside the table. She leaned over and read over an open document. "When did you figure out you had a brother?"

Ranma drummed his fingers against the stand and thought, "Uhm... maybe close to six weeks ago?"

"Could you tell me the date six weeks ago?" Miss Cooper asked, eyeing him oddly. Ranma shook his head, "Please use only verbal actions."

"No." Ranma corrected himself. "I don't remember the date."

"Okay," Miss Cooper accepted the answer, "Is your brother in here?" Ranma nodded, but then received a glare from Miss Cooper.

"Yes."

"Could you please point to him?"

"I thought you said no physical actions and only verbal," Ranma told Miss Cooper. She sighed heavily.

"Just do it, Mr. Saotome," Miss Cooper said, feigning irratition.

"Fine," Ranma pointed to his brother. Drager's eyes burned deeply back into Ranma's eyes, "He's right there."

"Very good," Miss Cooper nodded, "Now... what was Drager's relationship with your fiancee like at first?"

"It was like love at first sight," Ranma replied, his eyes still trained at Drager. He saw Anna looked slightly shock. She glared at Drager, but then looked back at Miss Cooper. Ranma now looked at Miss Cooper. He could see in her eyes she wanted him to continue. He licked his lips and hesistated for a moment, "He really loved Akane at first. Like, I mean, who wouldn't? She was sweet and kind to him, it's hard to really hate Akane at first."

"Is your fiancee in here?" Miss Cooper asked, even though Akane was barely six feet from her.

"Yes," Ranma told her.

"Could you please point to her?"

"Yeah," Ranma nodded. He pointed to Akane, "She's right there."

"Thank you," Miss Cooper said, "Now Ranma, how is your relationship with Akane Tendo?"

"Well, it was bad at first. We didn't really get along. But now we're basically best friends." Ranma told her.

"Is there any romance in your relationship? She is deemed at your fiancee." Miss Cooper asked, reading over the document.

"It's a set-up marriage," Ranma told her, "If there is any romance, it's rare." He looked at Akane. She was nodding encouragingly.

"No more further questions," Miss Cooper finally declared. Ranma was about to get up when Judge Granger slammed her mallet down.

"You're not going anywhere, Mr. Saotome! It's the defense turn!" Judge Granger now turned her attention to the rising man. He had a straight bridged nose and thick glasses. His suit was blue, which was completely unattractive and his tie was a jolly red, "Mr. O'Brian, you're questions."

"Thank you, Your Honor," Mr. O'Brian nodded off to her. He removed his glasses from his stout nose and crossed to Ranma. Ranma looked annoyed, his brow furrowed deeply. "Now, _Ranma,_" O'Brian said rather bitterly. "You have made some false claims to my client. For the record," O'Brian crossed back to the table and snatched up a piece of paper, "You have claimed him to be bi-polar,"

"He is!" Ranma's voice echoed through the room.

"SILENCE!" Judge Granger beat the mallet down a couple of times and turned to Ranma, "Mr. Saotome, you will not answer to Mr. O'Brian until his spoken part is over. Even then, you will speak in an inside voice. I will not having yelling in my court. Is this understood?"

"Yes." Ranma replied behind clenched teeth.

"Proceed," Judge Granger pointed her mallet towards O'Brian.

"Thank you," O'Brian said with a slight bow, "Mr. Saotome, no where in my clients medical papers, does it say that he is bi-polar. It is an accusation that is false, made by you." He paused for a moment, glancing over the paper. He returned it to the defense table and turned back to Ranma. "Why do you hate your brother, Ranma?"

"I DON'T-"

"MR. SAOTOME!" Judge Granger eyed him like a hawk from her post. Ranma gritted his teeth. He took a deep breath and sat back a little.

"I don't hate my brother," Ranma said behind clenched teeth.

"Then why did you push him over the edge!"

"I didn't do anything to him!"

"Did you only invite him into your home so you could mock him and dangle your fiancee infront of him?"

"_Dangle_?" Ranma stood up now, slamming his palms into the table, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"MR. SAOTOME!" Judge Granger roared, but Ranma ignored him.

"I TOOK DRAGER INTO OUR HOME BECAUSE I WANTED TO GET TO KNOW HIM! I HAD NO IDEA HE WAS A SINSTER, LYING, CREEP!" Ranma screamed, slamming his fist into the table one after another like had the judge mallet, "HE TOLD US HE WAS RELEASED FROM THE ASYLUM! HE ESCAPED! HE CLAIMED HE'D MURDERED OUR OWN MOTHER! HE'S A LIAR! A HUGE LIAR THAT IS ONLY LOOKING FOR WAYS TO GET AHEAD AND KNOCK OTHERS BEHIND!"

"That's enough!" O'Brian held his hand up. Ranma was fuming, gritting his teeth, his face red from screaming. "I have no further question."

"You're dismissed from the stand," Judge Granger told Ranma, eyeing him like a hawk. Ranma stalked off, glaring at O'Brian. When he seated himself, he received a rude glare from Miss Cooper. Akane remained silent and stared at O'Brian. He was speaking with Drager. He threw an occasional glance over his shoulder at Ranma, who practically had steam coming out of his ears.

"Your Honor," Miss Cooper stood calmly, "I'd like to call my next witness to the stand. Devin Dathway!" The name sounded familar to Akane and Ranma, but they couldn't remember where they heard it from. On the other hand, Drager looked like he'd seen a ghost. Ranma and Akane spied a man around Drager's age rise and come to the stand. He stood out against the Japanese. He was American. He had blond hair and pale skin. He swore in and seated himself calmly behind the stand. "Mr. Dathway, please explain how you know Drager Saotome."

"He was in my third grade class," Devin stated, "I was there the day he killed my best friend, Sara."

"Yes, it seems Drager was charged with murder. Who was Sara?" Miss Cooper asked, reading over the review.

"Sara Takahashi was one of my best friends. She was the girl who knew everyone and everyone knew her. She had a bright future ahead of her until Drager ended it." That's when it hit Akane and Ranma. It was the boy Sara had a crush on. The boy from America that Drager hated.

"I see," Miss Cooper nodded, "How did you meet Drager?"

"He was the first kid to welcome me to Japan. My parents were missionaries. So we moved here to Japan when I was eight. Drager was very eagered to meet me and eagered to introduce me to Sara."

"Why was he so eagered for you to meet Sara?"

"He told me that Sara was the girl he liked," Devin explained, "and that he wanted everyone to meet her and bask in her beauty."

"I see..." Miss Cooper said, "What happened next?"

"Sara told me she liked me. She said I was... different. I guess what she meant by that was that I was different because I was American." Devin shrugged, "Oh well- I don't know and I probably never will. But when Drager figured out, he was angry. And he found out at the worse place ever."

"Where did he figure out?" Miss Cooper asked, folding her hands behind her back.

"At the top of a slide. Drager Saotome is like a martial artist or something, because he picked that girl up and threw her off the side of the slide. She landed right on a rock. Sara died hours later. Well- that's what my parents told me." Devin's eyes darted to Ranma, then back to Miss Cooper, "We were really young when it happened."

"I understand," Miss Cooper told him, "Thank you, Mr. Dathway." Miss Cooper turned on her heels towards Judge Granger, "No more further questions, Your Honor."

"Thank you," Judge Granger nodded. She looked over at O'Brian now, "Your turn for question." There was a silence.

"No questions to ask, Your Honor." O'Brian said. He looked at Drager who was nodding. His hand was tightened around Anna's. A murmer went through the room. Judge Granger banged her mallet down.

"We'll take a short recess."

...

Ranma leaned against the brick wall. The cloudy day felt nice. A cool breeze in the air. He took a deep breath and rubbed his temples. What a completely stressful morning. He heard footsteps but didn't bother to open his eyes.

"Do you have a headache?" He looked over now to see Kasumi standing there. She was smiling and holding a cup of coffee and some aspirin. "Akane told me to come and find you. She assumed you had a headache." She passed the coffee and tablets to Ranma. He silently thanked Akane and downed the coffee in two gulps. "I know you're stressed out, but you're doing wonderful." Kasumi told him, accepting the cup back.

"For now atleast," Ranma told her, leaning back against the wall, "It's a matter of time before Akane gets called to the stand and I'm not sure she can handle that O'Brian guy."

"I'm sure she can," Kasumi told him, "Akane's tough."

"I know she is," Ranma sighed, "I'm just worried. They badger so much. I just can't stand the fact of O'Brian doubting Akane's words. She's so banged up. Bruised and might not be able to have children. That O'Brian guy isn't going to help her."

"She can do it," Kasumi replied, "Would you like to come join us inside? Your mother is sharing some very cute stories about you."

"No thanks," Ranma said, turning slightly red, "If Akane is feeling alright, though, will you send her out?"

"Yes, of course."

It only took four minutes for Akane to make her way out. She was beginning to walk better, her bruises were still menacing to Ranma's eyes and her hand was still resting on her abdomen, but she was looking all together better.

"Did you need me?" She asked. Ranma was sitting under a near by tree. He shook his head but patted a spot beside him in the shade. She seated herself beside him. "What's wrong, Ranma?"

"I just needed you beside me," He said, softly, "Are you ready to be on the stand?"

"Yes," Akane nodded, "I can do it."

"Never said you couldn't," Ranma grinned at her, making her heart skip a beat. "O'Brian is bad guy, Akane."

"Ranma, do you know what the scariest part of this entire court case has been?" Akane asked. Ranma was silent for a moment before he shook his head. "Seeing you up at the stand. Being sworn in, it made you defensless. You couldn't hit anybody, fend anybody off. All you could do was talk. Being at the stand is almost like being a puppet." Akane picked a blade of grass from the ground and began stripping bits off of it, "It was so weird seeing you under control by someone else. If you rose your voice or if you said something in an odd tone, the judge would snap at you."

"Ranma, Akane, the case is about to start!" They spotted Nabiki at the top of the steps by the door. She had her hands cupped around her mouth. Ranma jumped to his feet and helped Akane up, but she claimed she'd be okay to walk by herself.

And she wasn't lying.

...

"Welcome back," Judge Granger greeted once everyone had settled back in. "The sternographer will now read off the minutes before the recess." She nodded to a woman with brown hair. The woman nodded and stood. She cleared her voice before reading off of a paper.

"Devin Dathway was called to the stand by Alice Cooper. He was questioned about Sara Takahashi, a girl that Drager was charged with murdering when they were eight. Samuel O'Brian did not question." The woman looked back at the judge.

"Thank you," Judge Granger muttered, "The Defense is now in charge. Mr. O'Brian, please call your witness to the stand." O'Brian stood.

"Thank you, Your Honor," He bowed and now strolled to the front of the room, "I call Ranma Saotome back up for question."

"But you already-" Ranma was sharply elbowed in the stomach by Miss Cooper. He bit his tongue. He rose and rounded the table, swore back in, and seated himself. He looked straight at Akane. Her eyes were full of fear and question. She was wringing her hands under the table and smoothing the imaginary wrinkles from her skirt.

"Mr. Saotome," O'Brian was pacing before him now. Ranma stare down on him like a hawk. "I feel as if our last meeting was... not complete." Miss Cooper eyed Ranma, making him remain silent. "I'm going to ask you again... did you only take Drager in to tease him about your life. To make him sad that his parents sent him away and kept you."

"_Mr. O'Brian,_" Ranma hissed, "That's not the case at all. I had no idea I had a brother until weeks ago. I wanted to get to know him more so I invited to stay with me."

"Where were you living when you offered him to stay?" O'Brian asked, stopping right before Ranma.

"Tendo Martial Arts School of Anything Goes." Ranma rattled off like a second instinct.

"Do you still live there today?"

"Yes," Ranma replied annoyed.

"The school has your fiancee's last name in it. Please explain why," O'Brian requested, placing his hands behind his back.

"The school belongs to my fiancee's family. I'm supposed to marry her and inherit the school to carry it on." Ranma explained, "But that's not the reason we are here. I invited him-"

"Mr. Saotome," O'Brian interuptted. Ranma gritted his teeth, "I have not asked another question. Please do not skip ahead." O'Brian cleared his throat now, Why did you invite Drager Saotome into your home?"

"Tell me, if _you _just figured out you had a brother who you never met and was never told of, would you want to get to know him more?" Ranma countered, his eyes burning with anger.

"Just answer the question," O'Brian sighed, "And don't be cocky. It won't get you anywhere in this court." Ranma was silent.

"Answer the question," Judge Granger growled.

"I invited Drager into my home because I thought it would be nice to have a brother. I always wanted a brother when I was younger and to finally realize I had one- I was thrilled." Ranma explained, "I had no idea he was sinster, corrupt, insane, and a murderer..."

"Mr. Saotome," O'Brian held his hand up, "please hold your judgements for another day. Infact, you may just be the reason he finally cracked."

"I assure you it wasn't," Ranma rolled his eyes.

"How can you be so sure. He was so young and you are his _little _brother." O'Brian leaned forward, a smile on his face, as if he had Ranma in check mate.

"I got news for you, O'Brian," Ranma leaned forward too, "I wasn't born when he killed the girl. He's nine years older than me. He was eight when it happened."

O'Brian leaned back now. He narrowed his eyes at Ranma then backed away from the stand, "No more further questions."

The rest of the court case went by in a blur. Akane was never called to the stand. Ranma's parents were, Soun was, Anna was, but never Drager or Akane. Akane laced her fingers through Ranma, anxiety eating her away. Ranma would occasionally squeeze her hand, hoping for the case to be over soon. It was close to seven in the evening and O'Brian was question one the asylum nurses. Akane fell over to the side, her head resting on Ranma's tense shoulder. She was falling asleep. Ranma just wanted to scoop Akane up and carry her home to bed.

"No further question," O'Brian finally declared. The nurse looked relieved. She leapt from the stand and scurried to the back of the room. O'Brian seated himself beside Anna and Drager.

"The Jury will now step out and decide their final word," Judge Granger announced, banging her mallet down, "Ten minute recess." Ranma gently shook Akane awake. The Tendo's and Saotome's sat outside on the steps. Ranma sighed and lowered his head to his knees.

"This has got to of been the most stressful day ever," Nabiki stated the obvious. Everyone silently agreed. "I'm sure he's guilty though, Ranma. With a lawyer like O'Brian, definetly."

"Maybe," Ranma muttered. They could hear the near by fountain, but Ranma's eyes were trained on the orange sunset. The entire day had been easily sucked away in the court house. He was tired and cranky and hot even though it was the middle of November.

"Honey," Mrs. Saotome gently set her hand on Ranma's tense shoulder, "whatever happens, we love you. We should of told you when you were younger, but we didn't. It was a mistake your father and I made. Maybe if you had known more you would of known what to do. I am not angry with you for what you're doing to Drager. I just want you to know that." Mrs. Saotome leaned forward now and planted a soft kiss on Ranma's cheek bone. He squeezed his mother's hand.

"The Jury will be giving their word soon," Kasumi announced. Everyone went in before Ranma and Akane.

"Ranma?" She set her hand gently on his arm, "Are you okay?" She froze. Tears were running down his cheeks, "Ranma? Ranma?" She gently shook him, "What's wrong? Please tell me." He slowly turned to Akane and pulled her into his arms.

"My only brother, Akane," He whispered into her ear. Akane understood everything that moment. She gently rubbed Ranma's back. She kissed his cheek and just enjoyed his warmth now.

...

"Order, order!" Judge Granger beat her mallet down, "Silence!" A silence came over the room. Ranma watched the jury file in and his heart began beating. His hands became sweaty. He tried wiping them on his pants, but the dampness kept coming back. This was it. This was the end.

"We the Jury of Tokyo find the defendant, Drager E. Saotome..." The person announcing looked over the crowd as if purposefully putting everyone on edge. Ranma leaned forward, anxiety eating away at him, "guilty for kidnapping and assault." Ranma felt the anxiety release his heart. Flashes from cameras went off and journalists scribbled away furiously. Ranma watched as Drager was forced to his feet. He shook hands with O'Brian. He was then handcuffed and led for the doors.

Drager glared at Ranma and mouthed, 'I hate you'. Anna was shown out shortly after. Ranma leaned back in his chair almost breathless. It felt like everything had just passed in one huge blur. Ranma looked over at his parents. Genma was holding his wife. She wasn't crying... they were just close. This encourage Ranma to turn towards the silent Akane. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Ranma."

"Akane." Ranma leaned forward and for the second time, their lips met. The kisses were breath-taking and thrilling.

"Oh. My. God!" They heard Nabiki squeal, "Kasumi! Daddy! Look! Akane and Ranma are kissing! Hey you- Journalist-dude... yeah-you! Gimme that camera!" They heard a man shouting, but then could hear the pop of flashing.

...

"Hey, Akane," Ranma leaned into her room. She was sitting up in her bed scribbling away in her journal. He smiled and shut the door behind him. It was close to eleven. "I forgot to give you your medicine." He handed her water and the pink tablet. "And I also need to talk to you about something." She downed the water and pill. Ranma seated himself on the edge of Akane's bed. "Well, I should of told you sooner, but it just wasn't the time," He shrugged, "but Dr. Tofu wants you, me, and Kasumi to come to his office on Sautrday."

"In... two days?" Akane asked. Ranma nodded, "Do I need a check up?"

"It's not exactly for us," Ranma told her slowly, "Dr. Tofu wants you and I there... but he's gonna ask Kasumi to marry him." Akane sat up immediately and squealed the most girliest scream he had ever heard her emit before.

"REALLY?" She was practically bouncing, "Ranma! This is so wonderful!"

He smiled and nodded, "It sure is. Don't tell her, okay?" He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "Try to get some sleep now, okay?"

"Why would you tell me this before I go to bed?" Akane joked. She scooped her journal up. Her pen flew across the page. Ranma smiled and exited her room. He padded down the hallway and into his room. He saw his parents sitting on their pallets, but they had a piece of paper in their hands.

"What's that?" Ranma asked, sliding the door behind him shut.

"I found this in your pocket when I was doing the laundry with Kasumi," Mrs. Saotome told him. She was eyeing him curiously. "Ranma, it's a receipt from Dr. Tofu's office. For a _Reproduction _medicine. This price is ridiculous."

"Oh, the medicine is for Akane," Ranma told her, sitting beside them, "The abuse from Drager damaged her fallopian tubes. Atleast I think that's what it was..." He rubbed the back of his head, "It doesn't matter- I'll find a way to pay it off."

"No," Mrs. Saotome said rather forcivly, "Honey, why didn't you tell your father?" She fetched her purse and began fishing around in it, "We'll write you a check. It isn't fair you have to work so hard because of something your brother did."

"Are you sure?" Ranma asked, cocking an eyebrow up. Mrs. Saotome nodded, signing the check. She handed it over. "Gee, thanks Mom." She leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Honey, anything for you." Mrs. Saotome's smile faded for a moment, "Ranma, we really are sorry for this whole thing. We should of been better parents and told you the truth."

"It doesn't matter," Ranma told her, "Am I still allowed to visit him?" The parents looked shocked to hear this question. They looked at each other, speechless. It was as if Ranma was four and he asked where babies came from.

"Honey, do you still want to?"

"Of course I do," Ranma said, "He's my big brother. He may hate me right now, but one day, he'll learn to forgive me and even maybe learn why I did it." Ranma's words shocked even himself. They sounded so profound. The next thing he knew, he'd been scooped up into a family hug. He then remembered that evening when he pulled Drager into a tight hug after realizing the truth about him.

"You've grown so much, Sweetie," Mrs. Saotome whispered into his ear, "You're going to make Akane a very happy woman one day." Ranma snuggled deeper into his parents loving embrace. He thought he'd never really need this kind of love, but being in it right now made him realize how much he missed his parents warm love and understandings.

"Thank you..." Ranma whispered.


	10. Zoning Out

**Authors Note: Can you take an X-Ray of a Womans Uterus? xD**

Chapter Ten

It was the morning of the exciting Saturday. Akane leapt from bed, but ended up staggering. Her lower abdomen was still in pain, but she hoped it was because she was still healing. She pulled into a modest lacy white dress and skipped to the window. She felt so happy. Dr. Tofu was going to propose to Kasumi! Finally after all of these years of them playing games like there was no spark, one of them finally took the intative to do something. Akane slid her window open and felt the cold air on her face. The end of November was on it's way and soon the happiest time of the year would be here. The cold air made Akane shiver, making her rethink her fashion thoughts for today. She trudged back to her cloest and dressed in blakc stockings, a glack skirt, and a pink turtle neck.

Akane stared at herself in her full-body length mirror. The bruises were fading. Akane ran her hand along her cheeks looking at each patch of bruises. They were menacing to the eyes. Akane's hand then lowered to her stomach. It made her choke up a bit, knowing there was a chance that kids weren't an option. Akane spotted the capsule of pills behind her. Ranma forgot them the night before. She crossed to the capsule and pulled it into her hands.

_Reproduction Revival Medication._ Akane looked away. A small rap on her door startled her. She gasped, dropping the capsule like it was hot. It thudded to the ground. Akane bent over to grab it, but knocked the glass cup off the table. Fumbling like a klutz, she clawed at the air trying to catch it. The cup shattered at the impact of the floor. Akane then fell backwards, looking at the mess of glass infront of her.

"Akane?" It was Ranma, "Are you okay in there?" He peaked in through the door. He saw the glass, the capsule, and a shocked Akane sitting on the floor. "What happened?" Ranma asked, closing the door after him. He crossed and knelt down, setting the capsule up onto the desk. He then grabbed the base of the cup which was still intact. He began collecting the pieces of glass and dropping them into the cup. "Akane?" He glanced over at her.

"It was an accident," Akane replied lamely.

"I would hope," Ranma smirked as he collected the rest of the shards. He set it onto the desk then helped Akane up. "So, are you ready for this?" Akane nodded excitedly. Ranma grabbed the cup and then gestured for the door. "I got a plan to her there. Just sit there and nod along at breakfast, okay?" Akane nodded.

Breakfast was still quiet. The day after the court case it was absolutely silent. No one spoke. Occasionally someone would murmer something but all that really filled the silence was the clang of silverware and bowls. Ranma glanced at his parents, then at Nabiki. His eyes finally rest on Kasumi. It seemed like her face was eternally etched with a smile. She was gracefully putting the food into her mouth, occasionally patting the corners of her mouth. Ranma decided to soak in the silence for a little longer. Mrs. Saotome let out a low cough. Genma eyed her but continued eating. Ranma allowed his mind to reel while it could. Tomorrow he would be visiting the asylum to see Drager. He wasn't so sure he wanted to now, but was determined to stick close to what he told his parents.

"Hey, Kasumi," Ranma's mouth said automatically. He turned a little scarlet as all eyes lay on him. No one was used to chatter at the breakfast table anymore. Even his own shocked him at this hour.

"Is something wrong with the food, Ranma?" Kasumi asked, setting her bowl down. She was about to stand, but Ranma shook his head. "What is it?" She asked, listening sincerely.

"Uhm, Dr. Tofu wanted me to tell you that he had this wonderful herb cook book at his office. He wanted you to head down with Akane and I this morning to pick it up." Ranma hoped it didn't sound too phony. He noticed Nabiki's cocked eyebrows.

"Oh, does Akane have a check up today?" Kasumi asked.

"Uhm,"

"Yes!" Akane replied, "I do. I was hoping you could go with us to. Anyway, he has that lovely book for you there." Akane laughed. She eyed Ranma. He nodded along. Everyone's eyebrows were raised now except for Kasumi's. She nodded along, taking in the information and making room on her "busy" schedule that she had around the house.

"Okay," Kasumi replied after a moment, "I'll come along. What time shall we leave?"

"Right after breakfast," Ranma told her rather quickly. Everyoned eyed him. "We want to beat the crowd," He explained. He saw Akane's head nod along with his words. "Is that okay?"

"Yes," Kasumi said.

...

Akane was glad she dressed heavier. It was a lot colder outside then the breeze coming into her room. Ranma was even wearing long sleeves. Kasumi was in her fine knitted sweater, her hands clasped in front of her as they strolled down the street. Few people were out. The occasional kids, but they were getting cold. Akane shivered, but she hoped that Ranma didn't notice. When Dr. Tofu's clinic sign came into view, Akane's heart began thudding. She felt like Dr. Tofu was proposing to her rather than Kasumi. Akane could feel herself getting excited.

Ranma felt like he was the one getting proposed to. He actually felt happy for Kasumi and Dr. Tofu. Ranma was wondering how everything was going to happen since Dr. Tofu acted like a complete idiot around Kasumi when he noticed Akane shiver beside him. He glanced at her. She was trying to hide it, he could tell.

"Well, we're here!" Ranma announced, but instantly felt like an idiot.

"Yes, we can see that," Akane replied sarcastically. He rolled his eyes at her playfully and they entered the room. They kicked their shoes off and saw no one else in the waiting room. _Perfect! _Akane thought happily, _We won't have to worry about anyone else here! _Akane, Ranma, and Kasumi entered into the office area. Dr. Tofu waved when he saw Akane and Ranma, but his eyes remained glued on Kasumi. Ranma had to admit, with Kasumi wearing her pink knitted sweater, she looked delicate and pretty. "Hi, Doctor. I'm here for my check-up."

"Your check up?" Dr. Tofu looked back at Akane, his mind going completely blank.

"_Yes. _My check up." Akane nodded, gritting her teeth nervously, afraid of Kasumi catching on. "After my check up, you're also gonna give Kasumi that cool cook book Ranma told her about."

"Oh yes," Dr. Tofu gestured to have a seat on the bed, "Go on and lay down."

_ Please just ignore, Kasumi. _Ranma thought, _Just do a check up on Akane. Or atleast act like it. _Akane seated herself on the bed, but remained sitting up. Ranma seated himself on the other side of the bed in a stool. Kasumi seated herself in the chair by the door, leaving Dr. Tofu a seat with his back to Kasumi, _just forget she is here, Doc. Act like nothing is up. _As soon as Dr. Tofu seated himself, he miraculously became serious and the loving look in his eyes disappeared. Out of sight out of mind.

"Your bruises are looking a lot better Akane," Dr. Tofu smiled. "Will you please part your waist-band from your shirt. Akane carefully slid her shirt up past her belly-button, then pulled her waist band down a bit. There was a swell on her lower abdomen. Dr. Tofu's brow furrowed. "I'm going to touch here," He pointed to the swollen area below her stomach and above her lower area. Akane nodded. He lowered his hand to her abdomen. Dr. Tofu's hand felt like ice along her skin. "Oh my..." He adjusted his glasses slowly. The check up slowly became a serious check up. Ranma felt anxiety suddenly grip his heart. His expression didn't look impressed by her improvement as he felt along Akane's abdomen. Ranma glanced over at Kasumi. She was biting her lips, worry etched all over her face. "Akane," Dr. Tofu looked up at her, his hand still resting on her lower stomach, "have you been taking your medicine?"

"Yes," Akane replied, "Ranma has brought it up to me every night before bed." Dr. Tofu nodded, calculating the possibilites. Akane's eyes darted to Ranma, then back to Dr. Tofu.

"Follow me to the X-Ray room." Akane got up and began following Dr. Tofu. She looked back at Ranma. She looked frightened. It was the most scared Ranma had ever seen Akane. They exited the room. There was a silence between Ranma and Kasumi.

"I think she'll be alright," Ranma finally said. He was trying to convince himself, rather than Kasumi. She nodded slowly. _If there really is something wrong with Akane, I don't think Dr. Tofu will propose to her when he has to deliver upsetting news to Kasumi. I don't know the first thing about proposing but I sure know that's not how you do it. _Kasumi wrung her hands together like Akane had done at the court hearing. "You shouldn't do that," Ranma crossed the room to Kasumi and seated himself in the chair beside her.

"Hm?" Kasumi looked over at him, still wringing her hands. It must of been a habit.

"That," He leaned forward and took hold of her wrist. He pulled his hand away from the wringing, "It isn't good for your hands. Akane does it all the time and it doesn't make your hands any softer." Kasumi smiled at this.

"Can I tell you something silly?" Kasumi asked. Ranma nodded, letting go of her wrist, "For a while I didn't think you or Akane were really going to make it. Who had any idea that you two- so different- could fall in love." Ranma turned a little red at this.

_Fall in love. _He never really looked at it like that. Had he'd really fallen for Akane? Had this entire Drager situation bring Akane and him closer? _Did I really fall for Akane? _Ranma asked himself, _is that the truth now? _Truth it, months ago Ranma couldn't stand Akane. She was such a tom-boy, refused to be cute, and got under his skin whenever she could. She hadn't changed in any way. Infact, it's almost like Ranma began telling himself she was cute. But the truth is that she really is cute. So beautiful that it's almost blinding. _Did she fall for me? _Of course she had. They'd kiss. _Did we only kiss so that she could forget about Drager's kiss? _Ranma began searching deep into his brain. _I did... I really do love Akane. _His eyes began widening in surprise at this confession, though no one had heard it, _infact, we exchanged 'I love you's'. She may not feel that way about me, but I feel that way about her. I love her. I really, really do. She's amazing and cute. I want her to be Akane Saotome. _

"Kasumi, Ranma," Dr. Tofu appeared at the door that lead to the X-Ray room. He had an X-Ray in his hand. "Will you please step over here?" Kasumi and Ranma followed Dr. Tofu to a lighting scource on the wall. He slid a dim picture into. There was a picture of figures. Dr. Tofu brought his hand up and tapped the picture, "It wasn't the fallopian tubes that were the problems," He explained, "Look, right here, closely." Ranma and Kasumi leaned in. "Look, the lining has a deep gash in the side. Right where the egg would be planted. The baby will fall out of the uterus and the egg will die." Kasumi covered her mouth with her hand. Ranma leaned back. His breath was hitched in his throat.

"So are you saying that Akane can't have kids at all? No chance? There's no need to take the medicine anymore?" Ranma asked, his eyes pleading as he looked at Dr. Tofu. The man thought it over.

"Maybe in time it will heal, but the medicine won't help. It's a very slim chance she will have kids of her own, though." Dr. Tofu replied. Ranma nodded, but everything in his body felt numb.

"Does Akane know?" Kasumi asked. Dr. Tofu shook his head. Ranma turned and headed for the room Akane was in. Kasumi and Dr. Tofu watched Ranma drone through it. There was Akane sitting up and the edge of the cushioned mat. When she saw Ranma, she hopped down and met him half-way.

"Well?" She asked, though Ranma felt like she was talking to him from the other side of Japan. "Am I better?" Ranma looked away for a moment, hesitating. "Ranma?" Akane's eyes grew heavy with worry. "What's wrong?"

"Akane," Ranma took in a deep breath and met her eyes, "you won't be able to have kids." The words sank in to Akane. At first, her lower lip trembled. It felt like a million things just toppled onto her. It felt like the whole world just came crashing down. Ranma stared intently at her, ready for anything.

Except for her fainting.

...

Ranma and Kasumi returned home. They left Akane in overnight stay at Dr. Tofu's office. Kasumi had the herbal cook book tucked under her arm, no engagement ring on her finger. Ranma wondered if Dr. Tofu was mad at him for spoiling his day to propose to Kasumi. The money wasn't a waste is what Ranma kept telling himself. He went straight to his room while Kasumi explained everything to the family over a pot of tea. Ranma slid the door open to his room and roughly slammed it. He looked all around the empty room. Nothing important. A ledge with some bonsai trees that Kasumi took good care of. A closet full of clothes and personal items. The Saotome family futons. His eyes rest on an orange capsule on the window box seat. It was Drager's medicine that he never gave him.

_I'll give it to him tomorrow, _Ranma told himself as he picked it up. He froze for a moment, _that is if I can go tomorrow. Who knows what'll be up with Akane. _Ranma instantly hated himself and tossed the capsule back onto the window sill. He regretted ever letting Drager into his life. _It's okay... everyone makes mistakes. _He told himself, but the other side of the brain disagreed, _not that big of a mistake. Akane wouldn't be injured if I let Drager into my life. She would be healthy. No bruises and not a damaged reproductive system. _Ranma sank beside the window sill trying to swallow his anger. It was rising quick and his bickering mind wasn't helping.

"Ranma...?" Ranma finally decided to let the anger out. He grabbed the nearest little pot that had a sprouting herb out of it and hurled it across the room. The person who had entered had quick reflexes and quickly caught the pot. "Ranma! Don't throw things in the house." Mrs. Saotome slid the door shut and balanced the little pot on her hip, "I know it isn't the best time, but I brought you some tea." She held out a cup of tea balanced on a small plate. "Please drink it. It will calm your nerves." His martial arts mother handed him the cup of tea without spilling a drop. She then replaced the small pot on the sill. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, straight-forwardly. Ranma blew the steam away from his cup and remained silent, "Are you still going to visit Drager tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Ranma answered before sipping his tea. His mother seated herself beside him, pleased to have gotten spoken words out of him.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Mrs. Saotome asked.

"No, that's alright," Ranma told her, "I want to see him by myself. One on one. It's easier that way."

"What are you going to do?"

Ranma simply shrugged, "I dunno. Talk to him about life that he missed. About my childhood."

"Will you bring up the current situation?" Mrs. Saotome asked cautiously, "Are you going to let your dear brother know what pain he has caused you and Akane."

"_Me _and Akane?" Ranma eyed her.

"You two can't have kids now," Mrs. Saotome saved. Ranma turned a little red at this, but focused his attention on his steaming tea like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. "Honey, I know you're in love with Akane." His eyes darted to his mother, "It isn't something to be ashamed of. If you truly love her, the fact that she can't have kids won't change your decision."

"Mom," Ranma said, "I'm too young to get married."

"I was seventeen when I married your father," Mrs. Saotome pointed out, "I didn't even have Drager until I was twenty-two. I finished off school a married woman. You two can still graduate high school and then you'll have this martial arts home to carry on."

"It's more complex than that," Ranma sighed, finishing his tea.

"Oh, is it?" Mrs. Saotome took the cup of tea from him, "You two of kissed. There is obviously chemistry between you two."

"Mom, this isn't about me marrying Akane." Ranma told her, his voice rising slightly, "This is about getting Akane back to normal and keeping Drager locked away."

"I understand," Mrs. Saotome nodded. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Just know, Sweetie." Mrs. Saotome brought her left hand up for Ranma to see. Her hands were soft and curved. Her nails were painted ruby red, but Ranma watched her beautiful diamond ring glint off of her finger. "It was your grandmothers. It can be Akane's, too." And with that, she got up and left.

...

The next morning, Ranma was up at dawn by default. He opened his eyes the second the first bird tweeted outside his window. Sunday morning. Ranma rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up. Dark circles ring under his eyes. He bathed, then met Kasumi downstairs. She was sitting at the table a clothing catalog in hand. She was stirring the rice at the table about to deposit it among the bowls. When she saw Ranma slug in she greeted him,

"Good morning, Ranma." She said pleasently, "How are you?" When she finally got a close look at him, she was mortified. He looked sleep-deprived. He rubbed his eyes and mumbled something. She slided him her cup of coffee and a bowl of steaming rice. "I'll just make myself another cup." Kasumi lay her catalog down and bounded into the kitchen. She returned moments later with a steaming cup. "So, are you going down to the asylum today?"

"Yeah," Ranma said, feigning a yawn, "after I check up on Akane."

"You work too much," Kasumi told him. Ranma remained silent. He sipped his coffee but left his rice untouched. For some reason he felt like his stomach wouldn't be able to hold any solids. He was so tired, his head was pounding, and his stomach felt weak. Kasumi licked her finger and slowly turned the page, taking one last glance over the models in nice clothing. "It's getting chilly out," Kasumi said, breaking the silence. It saved Ranma from falling asleep.

"Hm?" Ranma took a sip of coffee, "Oh. Yeah, it is. Akane didn't take a jacket with her. Can you get one for me?" Kasumi nodded and went off to find Akane a suitable jacket for the chilly November wind. She returned with one of Ranma's. It was Ranma's rarely worn red one. It was a zip up and had a hood on it. Several patches were sewn on the shoulders and chests, telling which martial arts battles he had won throughout his life.

"I couldn't find Akane a suitable ones. Her's are either for fashion or for heavy snowfall. Is it okay if she wears yours?" Kasumi held it out, "You barely wear it." Ranma accepted it. It had been an awfully long time since he'd last worn it. No doubt would it bag a little on Akane, so it should keep her extra toasty. Ranma folded it into his lap and allowed his mind to wonder while Kasumi got engrossed in her catalog again.

His mind wondered back to yesterdays conversation with his mother. She offered him her ring for Akane. _We're so young, _Ranma bit his lip, _what would give Akane a reason to say yes? She doesn't really like boys... but we've kissed. She admitted she loved me. But- should I cure myself of this curse, shouldn't I? Would Akane want a half-man-half-woman? _The thoughts clouded Ranma's mind like fumes from too many cars, _But I love her. Dr. Tofu was going proposing to Kasumi because he loved her. He wasn't sure that Kasumi loved him. Was that the game of proposing? The boys took the chance, got down on one knee and prayed for the best? _Ranma shook his head back to reality. He glanced at Kasumi who was still looking at her catalog. Could he ask Kasumi for advice about proposing to Akane? Would she think that it was a suitable time to pop the question? She had mentioned not believing they would ever find love in each other. Would Kasumi approve? Ranma opened his mouth, but snapped it shut again. He couldn't bring himself to ask it. He couldn't bring himself to think it. Proposing to Akane. It sounded so weird. He never thought he'd be in this kind of situation. He never thought he'd have to think twice about that dumb tom-boy in the beginning. _Should I travel back to Jusenkyo Cursed Springs? _The question resounded several times in his head, making his brain hurt. _Would Akane want me to leave for so long? Would it even be okay to leave for that long? No doubt would it take close to a year to get to the Jusenkyo Springs and back. Would Akane be okay for that long?_

"My, my!" Mrs. Saotome entered the room dressed in comfortable work out clothes, "You two are up mighty early. I thought I'd be the only up for a jog."

_Akane took jogs every morning. _Ranma thought.

"Oh, would you like some water for your jog?" Kasumi and Mrs. Saotome chatted pleasently over Ranma's head like nothing was wrong. Kasumi got up to fetch the water, leaving Ranma and Mrs. Saotome alone.

"Are you okay, Ranma?" Mrs. Saotome knelt beside her son, "You look awfully tired. Maybe you should go back to bed."

"No," Ranma told her, "I'm getting ready to leave anyway." Ranma sucked down his coffee and stood. Just then, Kasumi returned from the kitchen with a chilled bottle of water.

"Are you leaving, Ranma?" Kasumi asked. Ranma nodded, "Well, okay. Could you return Dr. Tofu's herbal cook book for me? I realized that he'd already let me borrow this book, but didn't find out until we returned home." Kasumi held the book out to Ranma. He stared at it for a moment. It was once the main prop for a set up proposal. A set up proposal that failed. Ranma took the book into his hands, "Thank you, Ranma. Try not to work too hard today. You need to rest."

...

"Hey, Doc." Ranma greeted as he entered the office area. Dr. Tofu was sitting at his desk finishing up his microwavable pancake. He waved back at Ranma. He noticed the dark circles under Ranma's eyes.

"Ranma, have you been sleeping?"

"As much as I can," Ranma replied. He crossed to Dr. Tofu and lay the book on his desk, "You've already let her borrow this one." He reported. Dr. Tofu thanked him, then pointed to the bed at the far end of the room. He saw a figure in the bed. "Oh, hey, uhm, Dr. Tofu?"

"Mh-hm?"

"Are you angry with Akane and I?" Ranma asked, slowly.

"Why would I be angry with you two?" Dr. Tofu asked, tossing away his trash. He then washed his hands, still eyeing Ranma.

"Because we ruined your proposal to Kasumi."

"Not at all," Dr. Tofu placed a firm hand on Rama's shoulders, "Akane's health comes before my proposal. She's seriously hurt this time. I could hear her all night last night, Ranma. She was crying." Ranma couldn't bear to hear that. He left Dr. Tofu's grip and jogged down to the other side of the hall. Akane was laying on her back staring straight up at the ceiling. Her eyes were red, her hands resting on her lower abdomen. She looked to the side to Ranma standing there with a coat draped over his arm.

"Akane," Ranma was at her side in seconds. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good," Akane lied, but Ranma saw through it.

"Don't you lie to me," He told her. She sighed and looked away. He lowered his eyes, "I can't stay long. I have a long trip out of Tokyo."

"Where are you going?" Akane looked back at Ranma. Her eyes were almost pleading him to stay.

"I'm going to visit Drager," Ranma told her. "Here, I brought you a jacket. Either Kasumi or I will come by to get you later. I don't want you to be cold on the way home." He slipped her arms through it. She snuggled into it.

"Haha," She giggled. Ranma cocked an eyebrow up at her, "It smells like you."


	11. Obsessive Love Disorder

Chapter Eleven

"Right this way," The guard gestured to a metal door that had a small window. "Just walk through and he should be right there. If he isn't- let me know." Ranma could see the threat through the guards sunglasses. He nodded and pushed the heavy door open. It was plain white room with equally white tables and chairs. Ranma would of gone insane living here. There was Drager, handcuffed, at a table. He looked at Ranma through his bangs. Ranma seated himself across his brother. The scratch of the chair across the floor was the only thing heard. Guards stood at attention by the doors, ready for anything. There were no windows.

"Hey, Drager," Ranma greeted, trying to sound casual, "How are ya doin'?" No response. Only a cold stare, "Drager, I get it. You're angry with me. I'm sorry I had to do all of that, but Akane is really hurt."

"I didn't do anything bad to her!" Drager hissed. Ranma was taken aback by Drager's tone. Ranma's brow knitted together, "She's okay! I was saving her from you."

"Drager, you did everything to her." Ranma replied, "You saw the bruises all over her body." No response, "Don't go silent of me. You're the reason she can't have kids." Drager looked confused now, "Yeah. That's right. You kicked and punched her so much you destroyed her reproductive system. Hope you're proud. You got boyfriend of the year." Ranma suddenly grew very aware of the hard stares he was getting from the guards. Their facial expressions just screamed out, _Don't anger him! _Ranma nodded and bit his tongue. The last thing he needed was for Drager to throw a tantrum like an eight year-old. "But, it doesn't matter- you're going to get better in here."

"Get better?" Drager responded. It suddenly felt like cold water had been dumped all over Ranma, "Get better... _here_? In this nut-house? Nobody gets better here! Anna is doing worse!" Drager began banging his fists against the table. The guards became alerted, but Ranma shook his head. He was determined to keep control of the situation. Ranma gently put his hands on Drager's fists. The man immediately stopped and stared intently into Ranma's eyes.

You're still my big brother," Ranma told him, "Nothing will ever change that. I want you to ge better, okay? I know it wasn't right that I took advantage of your algebra skills or that I got to grow up with our parents or that I got Akane and you didn't. But that's what makes us different. Sure, what you did to Akane is mortifying," Drager's fists tensed under Ranma's hands, "But in time, as we all learn to accept the fact that she can't have kids, it'll be okay. We'll forgive you, Drager. I already forgive you and I hope that you can forgive me for the court case."

There was a silence. Ranma's heart was thudding in his ears. Drager's face was unreadable, but Ranma could tell her was allowing Ranma's little monlogue to soak in. "No." Drager said, flatly.

"No?" Ranma repeated, "What do you mean no?"

"It isn't fair, Ranma!" Drager replied, his voice cool, "I wanted Akane. I don't care if I have Anna, I want _her_. Why does everything work out for you and not me? Akane deserved a good beating. It lets her know where she stands." Ranma's mouth dropped open at this, but Drager continued, "I will _never _forgive you. I know that after this visit you'll never come back to visit me. You guys are going to let me rot away here. You'll never think of me again. Brother? Oh, what brother? I know you, Ranma. You take advantage of others. You push people to their limits." Drager slipped his hands away from Ranma's, "You don't really love Akane. It's lust. You wanted to hold her out infront of me like she was some sort of trophy. I'm glad you two can't have kids because who would want another one of _you _running around? You're pathetic. You aren't my little brother and never will be." And without seeing it coming, Drager reared his handcuffed hands back and punched Ranma straight in the face. Ranma toppled to the ground. The guards immediately took Drager into their arms and called for a nurse. Ranma sat up, a bruise forming across the bridge of his nose. Blood slowly trickled from his nose. Two male nurses came racing in. One went to Drager and the other to Ranma. The nurse pressed a soft cloth to Ranma's face asking him how much it hurt but Ranma wasn't listening. He was watching the struggling Drager. The nurse pulled a needle from his pocket and jabbed it into Drager's arm. Slowly, Drager stopped resisting and stood there, dazed.

"I'm okay," Ranma said, taking the cloth and pressing it harder against his nose, "It's just bruised." The nurse, of course, looked further into the matter and finally declared Ranma's nose not broken. Ranma stood, the blood finally stopping. He watched Drager get taken out of the room. Suddenly, he was the only person in the room. All of the guards were gone along with the nurses. Ranma removed the white cloth from his face and looked at the smeared red blood on it. There was a purple bruise across the bridge of his nose. "Drager," Ranma suddenly felt a weird pang in the pit of his stomach. It felt like someone kicked him in the stomach. "My only brother." Ranma said aloud. He remembered telling Akane that at the court trial.

"Excuse me," A man with white hair and a lab coat approached Ranma, "Are you Ranma Saotome?"

...

Akane's eyes slid open. She must of fallen back asleep. She looked out the window beside her. It was a cloudy day and she could see the wind blowing the trees around. Akane noticed she was in Ranma's patch jacket. She sat up slowly, but felt a small pain in her abdomen. It was less severe than it had been over the course of a few days. She grasped the bar at the end of the bed and slowly moved forward. Dr. Tofu wasn't in the room. Akane strolled along the side of the counter. There were hundreds of things. Different kinds of medicines, all labeled and neatly aligned.

Akane sighed and looked around the room. It would be snowing soon, no doubt. Then school would be out. She hadn't been at school since God knows when. She knew she had a lot of make up work, but surely everyone had read or attended the Saotome v Saotome case. Akane wanted to be happy. She walked back to her bed and sat on her knees, looking out the window at the chilly day. She wanted to feel happy. She was tired of being injured and sad. The happiest time of the year would be here in five weeks. Christmas. Akane didn't want to slug around during the holidays. She lowered her hand to her abdomen. How would she be able to handle Christmas knowing that she would never be handing wrapped gifts to children of her own?

She told herself to stop thinking like that. Akane zipped up her jacket and caught the scent of Ranma again. It was really sweet of him to bring her a jacket. Especially his tournament jacket. She knew it meant something to him, but he never wore it. He wasn't really a jacket person. Ranma, Ranma, Ranma. That's all it ever seemed to be nowadays. Ever since Drager came into the picture, Akane felt closer to Ranma than she ever had. At first with Ranma, her goal was to get under his skin. She really didn't like him at all. But now, their lips had touched. There was something there and Akane felt it. She didn't know if Ranma felt it, too, but she did. It excited her a bit to have Ranma by her side. At first she could care less if Ranma stuck around. She was repulsed by his pervertedness and boldness. She couldn't stand to even think about him. It felt like time had really done something for them. Akane felt like she couldn't go on if Ranma wasn't there. Akane sighed and lowered her hand to her abdomen. Would Ranma even want to marry someone who couldn't provide a family?

Akane lay back down and closed her eyes, tears welling up against her eyelids. She pressed both her hands to her lower stomach and held in chokes.

...

"Your brother is Drager, yes?" The man asked, sitting errect behind his desk. Ranma was leaned back in the cushioned chair infront of him. Ranma just nodded, "I am Dr. Yoshi," The man told him.

"You mean, like the _Nintendo _character?" Ranma asked.

Dr. Yoshi held his hand up for him to stop, clearly deturbed by the comment, "Yes, yes. Like the dinosaur-thing. You'd never guess how many people ask me that. Anyway," Dr. Yoshi cleared his throat, "They did more medical research on Drager when he got back to the asylum. And well, more has shown up." Dr. Yoshi slid the stack of papers to Ranma. Ranma picked them up and scanned the papers, interested to see. "He was already deemed to have a personality disorder, but so much more has appeared. It's rather shocking, actually."

"Personality disorder, bi-polar," Ranma began reading off, "obsessive love disorder?" Ranma's eyebrow cocked up at this, "What does this mean?" Dr. Toshi slid some glasses onto his nose and leaned forward. Watching someone put something on their nose made Ranma's throb.

"Oh. That," Dr. Yoshi sat back. He tapped his index fingers together trying to think of the best way to word it for Ranma. He pulled out a piece of paper and a sharpie. Dr. Yoshi drew a circle then divided it into fourths. Ranma watched as he wrote one word in each circle. He then drew an arrow going clock wise. _Attraction, Anxious, Obsession, Destruction. _"These are the stages of Obsessive Love Disorder," Dr. Yoshi explained. It all suddenly clicked in his mind.

"He obsesses over girls?" He looked up at Dr. Yoshi. The man nodded. "That explains why he fell in love with Akane. He first had an attraction for her. He became anxious to see her. He began obsessing over her. And when he kidnapped her, it became destructive. Oh my God." Ranma leaned forward, touching his forehead as if his mind had just been blown. "But why over Akane?"

"That's what puzzles Doctors," Dr. Yoshi replied, leaning back, "They don't know why it only clicks with certain people. It seems that this Akane-gal just sparked his attention."

"Oh my God," Was all Ranma could think to say. "This is serious."

"It's rare that people today have it," Dr. Yoshi explained. "We're assuming that's why Drager lost his temper and killed that little girl." Ranma's eyes widened at this. "He went through all the stages, then got physical and destructive with her and threw her off the slide."

"Wait- how did you know he killed that little girl?" Ranma leaned forward.

"He has to tell us everything. Infact, I was here the day he arrived. He arrived in the back of a cop car. His parents arrived shortly after. His mother couldn't answer anything the entire time. She was sobbing her heart out. Completely hysterical. The father on the other hand wore a stone hard face. Hard to read, but he answered the questions. He told me what happened."

"Mom... Dad..." Ranma lowered his head, "Thank you, Dr. Yoshi. Thank you so much." He shook Dr. Yoshi's hand quickly and stood, "I've got to go, but I'll be back soon. I promise."

...

The sun was setting. Akane was still lying in bed at Dr. Tofu's office. Where was Kasumi or Ranma? Wasn't she supposed to go home today? The silver clouds let out some dribbles of water droplets, but nothing serious. Akane turned in bed, her hand still resting on her abdomen. Dr. Tofu had just given her some salad, but it wasn't filling. She wanted to go home to a filling meal, warm and wonderful. Not crunchy and cold. Especially during this time of the year. She just wanted a mug of hot chocolate with bobbing marshmallows.

Akane sighed and tossed and turned. She wad getting restless and uncomfortable. She would of thought by now Kasumi would of came by. She wasn't expecting Ranma since he was on the very outside of Tokyo. But of course, despite what reality really permits, Ranma was strolling through the door with Dr. Tofu.

"Ranma!" Akane sat up, smiling. Her jacket bagged forward. She met the two half-way, "Do I..." She paused mid-sentence staring Ranma down. "Is that a bruise? What happened?"

"Oh, Drager punched me in the face," Ranma laughed as he said this but Akane looked mortified, "Oh don't worry about it," Ranma told her.

"You look exhausted Ranma. I noticed it this morning, but those circles under your eyes look horrible." Akane told him. She looked at Dr. Tofu who was nodding along with her.

"We need to talk about something," Ranma said to both Dr. Tofu and Akane, ignoring her concern. "It's very important." Everyone pulled themselves a chair up. Ranma sat back and thought for a moment. "It's about Drager. They found something new medically in him. He has... Obsessive Love Disorder."

"Obsessive... Love Disorder?" Akane repeated slowly. "What is that?"

"Doctor, do you have a piece of paper?"

...

It was cold out, no doubt. Akane had become silent after she learned the truth about Drager. It just didn't seem medically possible to be obsessed over someone. Akane hugged herself, toasty in Ranma's jacket. He walked beside her, his hands in his pockets. He didn't dare whistle like he used to. Akane looked lost in thought, her eyes were trained on the ground. Either that or she was really entertained by the big crunchy leaves dancing across the sidewalk.

Ranma allowed his mind to wonder. After he told them about Obsessive Love Disorder Akane's face grew shocked. Her eyes widened, her jaw slacked. Akane suddenly looked tiny. Scared. It broke Ranma's heart. He didn't want her to be afraid. He was going to protect her. He hoped she knew that. That reminded him of the ring on his mother's finger. _Akane Saotome. _Ranma shook the thought from his mind. Propose to Akane as a half-girl? Out of the question. He had to go to China. Maybe that would give him some time to clear his mind.

_Just say something, _Akane thought, _he won't snap at you. Just speak. You shouldn't be scared, you big baby. _The word baby resounded in Akane's mind. A critical blow. She pressed her hand to her abdomen. _No baby. I'll never have my own. _Akane bit her lip.

_What is she doing? _Ranma thought, _oh right. The damage. She'll never have kids. Geez, poor Akane... I don't care. Kids or no kids. My mind is made up. I really love her. She's really amazing and cute. That's it. I have to go to China. _"Akane, I'm going to China." Her eyes were wide as her head snapped in his direction.

**Authors Notes: Just so everyone knows, Obsessive Love Disorder is indeed a real thing. It is extremely rare or hard to detect within people.**


	12. I'm Leaving and You Can't Stop Me!

Chapter Twelve

"Honey, all the way to China?" Mrs. Saotome placed her hand to her chin, "You're going back to Jusenkyo?" Ranma nodded. Everyone was silent, staring at Ranma. They had all been watching T.V, but when Ranma announced his planned tripped it had been completely forgotten. Akane hung back at the door staring into the back of Ranma. Part of her was really upset and another part of her was angry. "Couldn't you wait until after the holidays?" Mrs. Saotome asked, "You'll never make it back in time for Christmas." Ranma shook his head.

"Let him go," Genma said, looking firmly at his wife, "He's obviously after something. What _are _you after, Boy?" All eyes seemed to bore deeper into Ranma now. He glanced over his shoulder at Akane. She was staring at the ground.

"I'm going to get rid of this curse," Ranma told his father, "I can't sit around and pretend like it isn't here like you." He stared pointedly at Genma. "I'm leaving tonight."

"Ranma, please don't," Mrs. Saotome stood, ignoring a rude glance she got from her husband, "It's too cold. You'll get sick. You have to swim, don't you? Atleast let me buy you a plane ticket."

"No, Mom." Ranma looked firmly at her, "I have to go. I've gotten sloppy, anyway. I'm going to go pack." Ranma strolled out of the room past Akane. She stared after him, watching him climb the stairs. Akane then looked over at Mrs. Saotome. Her eyes were glossy. Akane felt very angry now. She was in the middle of healing. How could he be so selfish as to leave the family days after a terrible family break up? How could he leave her? Akane marched up the stairs after Ranma, ignoring the pain in her abdomen.

"Ranma," She called, sliding her door open. She peaked through to see Ranma pulling his backpack out of his closet. She closed the door after her, but suddenly felt a weird urge to bolt. _No, stay! You have to be strong. _Akane bit her lip, "Why are you leaving now?" _You can't leave me. _

"I'm sick of this curse," Ranma told her, "I can't go on any longer with it."

"That's not the whole truth," Akane accused, "The curse hasn't been a problem recently. Are you running? Are you leaving me- _us _behind?" Akane choked on her words for a moment, "Are you leaving to just train?"

"That's not it," Ranma replied.

"Then why are you leaving?" Akane's voice rose at this, "Christmas is going to be here! We're going back to school tomorrow! What is everyone going to say when I come alone? You're leaving this life, aren't you? You're backing out on everything you worked so hard to stabalize!"

"Akane, that's not the reason!" Ranma snapped back, "I just have to go, alright?"

"Okay, Ranma!" Akane replied, bitterly, "Go run off! I'll be just fine without you!" And with that, Akane slammed the door after her, leaving a shocked Ranma behind. He felt like steam was coming out of his ears, but it soon cleared. He kicked his empty backpack to the side, wanting to just scream and thrash around.

_I'll be just fine without you! _echoed through his head. He touched his forehead. The words stung, they clunged. He had never been so hurt by verbal words in his entire life. Didn't Akane realize he was doing this for her? He wanted to marry her, so he was going to travel to China in the winter to become the full-man she deserved. _I'll be just fine without you! _Was she telling the truth or was she just overcome by anger? Ranma seated himself on his futon and just sat there. He was trying to calm himself, hold his anger down. He just wanted to scream what a stupid tomboy Akane was. _Forget it, _Ranma told himself and began packing, _she'll understand once I get back. _Ranma was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear his mother come in.

"Honey," Ranma almost jumped out of the roof. He turned, clearly agitated that he was disturbed, "Why are you going to China? Akane obviously needs you." Ranma didn't reply and kept packing, muttering something incoherent. "What are you going to do there?"

"I'm becoming a full boy again, Mom." Ranma turned to her, his brow furrowed in agitation and anger, "It's the only way..." He stopped short of his sentence and zipped his backpack up.

"It's the only way for what, Dear?" Mrs. Saotome squatted infront of Ranma placing her hands on his hands. "You can tell me."

"I want to marry Akane," Ranma told her quietly as if the entire world was going to laugh at him, "I can't marry her with this... this _curse_." Ranma removed himself from the maternal touch. He slung his backpack on and began for the door.

"Wait, Ranma." Mrs. Saotome crossed to him.

"Don't try and talk me out of it, Mom," Ranma mumbled, wanting to get on his way.

"I'm not. Just here," Ranma turned to her. She pressed something into his hand, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, "I want you to take this with you so you can think about it more. A man feels better to propose when he knows the ring."

...

"Have a safe trip, Ranma." Everyone was gathered in the hallway. Ranma stood before all of them a backpack on his shoulders. "Would you mind bringing me back some Chinese Tea?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh. Can you get me a silk kimono?" Nabiki asked, "Not a generic one. One that has a gold dragon on it, alright?"

"I'm not buying anyone souvenirs." Ranma told them, "I'm going to China to cure myself." He scanned among the small formed crowd to see no Akane. He didn't notice her sitting on the stairs pouting. "But- Merry Christmas," He turned for the door, hoping Akane would come running up to him _begging _for him to stay. But no one said anything else. Ranma stepped out the door and inhaled the cold air. _She'll understand when time comes, _Ranma told himself as he began down the road, _and she'll forgive me and be all like "Oh Ranma! I will never doubt you again!" Yup. Ranma, you're such a good looking genuis. _Ranma turned off the path towards the train station. He had one last stop to make to the outside of Tokyo. There was a certain person he needed to visit.

...

Ranma left two and a half hours ago, but Akane was still pouting. She was lying on her bed, Ranma's jacket draped over her. _Stupid Ranma, _she rolled over. The pain was almost nonexsistent in her lower abdomen now. _I wouldn't be surprised if he never shows up again! Of course! I finally trust someone and give them my heart and they just give me a reason not to! _Akane flipped over again and the scent of Ranma wafted into her nose. Akane ripped the jacket off, balled it up, and threw it into her open closet. It landed in the very back corner, _good! Now I don't have to deal with it. _Akane crossed her arms and looked around. The smell of Ranma was still there. Her clothes smelt like it now. Akane ripped off her sweater and shimmied out of her skirt. She began finding different clothes, clad in a bra and tights she ventured across the pulled on another skirt and was basically fuming as she thought about changing her clothes. Her hand lunged out and seized a shirt, but a cry was emitted when she did so. Akane's eyes widened. She parted the clothes and saw the back of Ryoga. He was rubbing the back of his head and staring at the wall. "Ryoga! What are you doing in my closet!" Akane's cheeks were burning. Ryoga turned around and staggered clumsily out of the closet. His cheeks burned when he saw Akane only in her bra. She quickly pulled into her new sweater and then asked again.

"I was trying to get to the courthouse..." Ryoga mumbled, "Did I miss the case for today?"

"Ryoga, it's been over for a few days," Akane told him. Ryoga groaned. He looked at Akane. She looked smaller. More fragile. That's when he saw the outlines of faded bruises.

_Did Ranma do that to her? Did he hit her? _"Akane..." Ryoga was at a loss of words. He stepped back from her and looked around her room. The familar room from when he was meerly her pet pig. "Where's Ranma?" She looked down for a moment.

"He went back to China," Akane replied after a moment, "He's going to cure himself of his curse." Ryoga's eyes widened at this. He seemed so surprised, his fists were even shaking.

_Damn my sense of direction! If I hadn't taken so long to make it back here, I could of gone with Ranma and cured myself of the pig! _Ryoga looked away for a moment, _maybe it isn't too late to catch up with him! _"I'm going after Ranma!"

"What? Why?" Akane asked, her eyes big with curosity.

"I have wanted to visit China myself for so long. See the grounds of Jusenkyo. And well- I'd never make it there alone," Ryoga explained, hoping he was selling it well, "Which way did he go?"

"I'd imagine he'd take the train out to the more countryside of Tokyo," Akane shrugged. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. _Maybe Ryoga and I can go to China and find Ranma at the Jusenkyo springs! Then I'll really let him have a piece of my mind! _"Hey, Ryoga, I'll go to China with you."

Ryoga's heart nearly stopped beating when those words left her mouth. His cheeks began to burn. It felt almost like she just told him she wanted to his his children. _Akane and me? Alone? Travelling to China?_

"I understand if you don't want me to go," Akane continued, "If you just want to beat Ranma up. But I want to beat him up, too. We can go and surprise him."

"You... want to beat Ranma up?" Ryoga repeated, his mouth dry.

"He left at such an inconvienent time. Not too mention he had no real motive to go." Akane explained, "He just sprang it on everyone this morning." Ryoga was silent. He was silently cheering.

_Akane and me! Travelling to China! No Ranma! And when we get there, we're going to beat him up! Now, I'll just have to fall into the right pool 'by accident' so Akane won't know! _"Let's go!" Ryoga declared and began for the window. Akane caught his wrist.

"We'll use the door, but let me pack first. You can sit on my bed." Akane smiled, making Ryoga's heart skip a beat.

...

Ranma stepped into a white cell. Drager was sitting against the wall, eyes closed, legs crossed. _I didn't know Drager meditated, _Ranma adjusted his backpack on his shoulders. He glanced back into the quiet hallway. It was so quiet it was almost loud. Ranma then slammed the door, making Drager jerk forward. He looked around, dazed for a moment, then lay his eyes on Ranma. He narrowed them and stood, placing his hands behind his back.

"Hello, Little Brother," Drager said, dryly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to say I won't be able to visit for a really long time," Ranma told him, "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to ever again. Alright?" Drager only stared at him. Ranma sighed, "I'm going to China."

"Oh. With _Akane_?" Drager asked bitterly.

"No," Ranma replied to his surprise, "I left her at home. I'm going to cure myself of my curse. I just came to tell you." Ranma crossed to his brother. He held his hand out to his brother, "Look. I don't want us to hate each other. I never knew I had a brother. I would of visited you more if I had known. It didn't have to end up like it did." Drager stared at his hand as if Ranma was offering his drugs. "I want to travel to China knowing my brother and I are buddies."

"Feh," Drager slapped his hand away, "You'd be a fool to think I'd ever like you." Drager turned away from Ranma, "Ranma, you and I are too different to ever get along."

"So the entire time you were staying with us you were only _pretending _to like me?" Ranma asked, putting his hands on his hips, "Just to get to Akane, right?"

"That's not it!" Drager replied almost immediately. He spun around to face Ranma, his face red. "It's just... I thought we really could be brothers," Drager lowered his voice to a whisper,"But I began falling for Akane more and more and I just couldn't help myself. My original goal was to be an older brother to you. I wasn't expecting you to have a such an amazing girl at your side."

_Neither was I, _Ranma thought. "We can still learn to understand each other. I mean, I'm not much one for sharing feelings, but we can still be brothers, Drager." Ranma held his hand out again. Drager only stared again. _Just shake my damn hand, Drager. _Drager turned away though.

"I can't, Ranma." Drager told him. He turned dramatically towards him and fell against the wall. His long black hair waved back and forth, "I can't just shake hands and have everything mended. You got to do something else, Little Brother."

"What do I have to do?" Ranma asked, cocking an eyebrow up. As far as he knew, a handshake was always the best way.

"You have to break me out of here." Drager whispered. Ranma's eyes widened. "Please. Me and Anna both?"

"No, no, no!" Ranma waved his hands through the air, "I'll get arrested! It isn't worth that!" Drager's eyebrow knitted together in frustration. "Drager, if you just pay your time, you'll be out of here in no time!"

"You don't understand," Drager said behind clenched teeth, "I can't take it here anymore! They say this place cures you of your insanity, but look around, Ranma! This place makes me more insane everyday!" Drager now grasped Ranma's shoulders, "Get me out of here. _Please._" Ranma didn't respond so Drager gave him a good shake, "Ranma. Please."

"I can't," Ranma released himself from Drager's grasp, "I can't throw my life away. We'll get caught." Drager threw a punch at Ranma, but Ranma dodge it. Drager threw kick and punch after one another. He was like an attack machine. Kick, punch, punch, punch, kick, kick. Ranma dodged each one. _I can't attack him... _Ranma told himself. _This is crazy. I'm never going to be friends with my brother at this point, _Ranma wasn't paying attention when Drager held his foot out. Ranma tripped over it and clumsily staggered. This gave Drager an advantage. A kick-chopped Ranma in the back. Losing all of his air, Ranma collasped onto all fours. It reminded him of the day he had first met Drager. With their similar techinque in fighting, it made it almost impossible for Ranma to take Drager down. Ranma rolled over, avoiding a deadly kick. He came to his feet. _Well, now it's self-defense. _Ranma threw a punch, nicking Drager right on his jawline. Drager let out a low growl and reared his fist back. Ranma was going to dodge the punch, but Drager faked it. He grabbed Ranma's shoulder and nailed him in the stomach with his knee. _It's impossible to beat him... _Ranma thought as pain racked his stomach.

That's when he heard the door open. Ranma staggered back as nurses and guards seized Drager and calmed him down with a needle again. Ranma was hunched over, holding his stomach. He was breathing raggedly.

"Hey, are you okay?" The male nurse asked, placing a hand on Ranma's shoulder. Ranma shook his head and vomited right there in the middle of the room.

...

"Isn't this considered cheating?" Ryoga asked as they stood in line. Akane shook her head, a small smile on her face. "We'll beat Ranma there won't we?"

"That's the plan," Akane laughed, "He can't just run off and pretend like he's not leaving out lives." _He can't leave my life. Not yet... _Akane shook the thought off. She was actually really angry. Part of her didn't understand why Ranma would just run off so close to Christmas and another part of her was fearful that he didn't want anything to do with her because of her injuries. The line inched forward.

"Atleast I can't get lost on an airplane," Ryoga commented. Akane didn't know whether to laugh or agree so she just remained silent. Ryoga looked around. He had only been in an airport once or twice, but at a young age. Ryoga watched people in suits walk around. He felt shabby compared to some people, but behind him two young teenagers holding hands were there. Their eyes were darting everywhere, so Ryoga assumed they were running off together.

Akane kicked her shoes off and set her bag on a conveyor belt. She stepped through and was handed everything back. Ryoga copied and together they made their way for Gate 18. _This will show Ranma not to run off, _Akane told herself, _and none of his excuses or reasons will be good enough for me not to punch him in the face! _Akane stepped through the gate, bag slung over her shoulder. They picked some seats by the window.

"Hey, Ryoga, this way!" Akane called after she pointed to where they were going. Ryoga turned around and apolgized and they seated themselves. Akane looked out at the chilly day. She was going after Ranma with Ryoga to let him know how much she couldn't believe him. She was putting Christmas with her family on the line, too. Akane's hand rested on her abdomen. _I don't think I know what I'm doing, _Akane told herself. But it didn't make her laugh. "Hey, Ryoga."

"Yeah?" Ryoga looked at her. His mind must of been in another place, too.

"Thanks for doing this," Akane said with a smile, "I know my ways don't make much sense, but thanks for hanging in."

"Oh, my pleasure. Any way to make sure Ranma doesn't win," Ryoga said with a laugh. He then added, "Do you mind explaining exactly why we are doing this?"

"Well, I'm sure you know about Ranma meeting his insane brother," Akane said, carelessly. Ryoga nodded, "Well, after he gets everything under control. Me saved from being kidnapped, his brother back at the asylum far away from us... he just bails. Says he's going to China. He didn't even have a motive to go for, it was just decided. I'm ready to punch someone, which is why we're going to go meet Ranma at Jusenkyo. So I can give him a piece of my mind." Akane took in a short breath, "Oh, by the way, why are you coming along, Ryoga? Don't you have things to do?"

"I... uh... welll..." Ryoga tapped his fingers together. _I can't let her know that I'm P-Chan! What would happen if I told Akane, though...? She's so loving and caring. She would never just turn her back on me. But, she's done it to Ranma before. _"I haven't been able to visit China formally. I have travelled through there a few times, but of course, I was lost."

_I feel bad taking Ryoga along with me, but hey, if he's going to China, might as well hitch a ride with him. _Akane sat back, pressing her hand harder into her abdomen. The pain was coming back, she could feel it. Ryoga noticed her hand in her abdomen and was tempted to ask, but he bit his tongue.

_Why is she doing that to her stomach? _Ryoga wondering, watching her hand clench and unclench the fabric of her shirt, _is she in pain?_

_ That stupid jerk, Ranma, _Akane thought, gritting her teeth, _You'd think if he had a reason to go to China he'd tell me. I thought we were getting along nicely until all of this happened. He better have a good reason for ditching to China like this!_

...

Ranma seated himself on a rock at the ocean. He hunched over in pain. His stomach was still hurting. The way Drager kicked him... it was unlike any way he'd ever been kicked before in his life. Ranma's eyes shot open. He leaned off the side of the rock and vomited again. Some of it was pink from the lining of his stomach.

"Ugh, if I keep vomiting like this," Ranma rubbed his mouth on his sleeve, "I'm not going to have anything vomit." Ranma shuddered at the thought of dry heaving. He'd done it before and it wasn't pleasent. Ranma let out a long drawn out breath.

He leapt onto the sand and began trudging into the water. It was freezing because of the time. Ranma felt his female parts come out. His bangs that were dark now became a fiery red. Ranma began swimming, pedalling through the water, eagered to get to the other side. He could feel vomit rising, but he swallowed it.

_I can't believe Akane yelled at me, _Ranma thought as he swam, _She would never believe me when I told her I was doing this for her. Sheesh, girls can be so stupid. _Ranma cursed when he realized he was currently a girl. _I won't be like this much longer though and hopefully Akane will forgive me and actually say yes to me. _Ranma's mind wondered to the ring his mother gave him. It had a gold band with intricate vines designed into it. Atop it sat a sparkling diamond. _It's perfect, _Ranma thought, imagining it, _it's not too small but it's also not too big for, Akane. _A wave of cold satly water splashed Ranma in the face, causing him to go into a coughing fit.

This caused Ranma to vomit again. He looked over his shoulder to see land already getting far away. _I don't think I'll make it this time, _Ranma thought, but he continued. His stomach was in pain and his mind was reeling. _This is for Akane, _he thought, his hair getting soaked. It stuck to his face and nape of his neck, but he ignored it and continued, _I don't care if she doesn't understands. She'll forgive me one day. _


	13. The Spring and the Ring

Chapter Thirteen

Akane stepped off the plane. It was close to dawn. Ryoga rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and followed Akane down the steps. She took a left turn, Ryoga took a right. She turned to see where he was heading, her hands on her hips.

"Hey, Ryoga," She called, "Jusenkyo is this way."

"Right," Ryoga nodded and began following her. Akane was soaking in her surroundings, each new thing brightening her face a little more. Ryoga was actually amused by it. Akane noticed him staring.

"Do you know Chinese?" She decided to ask.

"Uhm, no." Ryoga shook his head, "Do you?"

"No, but that's why I brought this guide!" She dug in her side bag for a moment and then brought out a small thick book. It read, _From Chinese to Japanese. _"Good thing I bought this! Hah! And Ranma thought it was a waste of money." She chuckled to herself and thumbed through the pages, "I can't wait to surprise him!"

Ryoga didn't reply and watched her look everything. He looked at some of buildings they were passing. He couldn't read the signs. He watched the people he passed. They were all happy and sad and mad. So many different emotions at one time. Ryoga looked at Akane, she was glancing everywhere. She'd occasionally look back into her book, then back at the signs.

"Oh, this way!" Akane pointed at sign. "That sign says '_Dangerous Path- Do Not Enter!' _Jusenkyo is just thirteen miles down the path." Ryoga began following Akane. People watched as they entered, whispering to each other. Akane ignored them, but the whispers made Ryoga nervous. What was Ranma going to say when he saw Akane and him together? Ranma was a better fighter than him, he knew this. Surely Ranma had a good reason as to why he ran off. Ranma _always _had reasons.

...

His mouth was so dry. His eyes popped open only find the scource for this reason. Sand was in Ranma's mouth. He saw up and began coughing. He then leaned over and vomited again.

"Ungh..." He held his head, "Oh, I'm still a girl." He looked around. He was washed up on the beach of China. The same beach he and his father washed up on which meant that Jusenkyo was only three miles from here. Ranma reached into his backpack and pulled out a bottle of water. He thanked God when he realized it was still luke warm. He dumped some of the water onto him and began a boy began, "Alright. No more screwing around." He put the bottle back into backpack and pulled out the ring.

Ranma began down the path, twirling his mother's ring in his fingers. _Akane... _He thought in his mind. He could see her right now, sitting on her bed, arms crossed, pouting like a little girl. He smirked at the image. Ranma had a feeling Akane was _pissed _at him for just running off like that, but he had no choice. The only way he could marry Akane was if he was a full-boy. Or that was his opinion. He didn't exactly ask Akane what she thought about marrying a half-boy.

_Ah, she woulda said no, _Ranma rolled his eyes, closing his fist around the ring, _Will she even say yes to my proposal after this...? _Ranma thought, _After just running off without telling her the real reason. _Had Mrs. Saotome already sat down and told Akane the truth? Had she forgiven him because of his real reason. _Now that I think about it, was there a reason to why I couldn't tell Akane? I think we could of avoided that whole argument. _Ranma used to enjoy picking fights with Akane, but now he couldn't stand it. In a way, he felt almost ready to embrace the fact he did have a crush on Akane. He wanted to marry her. Maybe it _was _time.

When Ranma arrived in Jusenkyo, the place was like a ghost town. He spotted the cabin on the other side of the land and began crossing to it. He glanced out at the many different ponds and bamboo sticks that jutted into the air. He remembered the day he and Genma had arrive. Ranma felt his heartbeat pick up as he glanced among the many different ponds. _This is it, _Ranma thought, _I'm about to become normal again. _And the sad part was...

He was going to miss his femine side.

...

"Jusenkyo!" Akane smiled as they entered the marshy ground. It was quiet. They could hear distant bugs chirping. Ryoga looked among them, his heart beating. He remembered being here nearly a year ago. When Ranma accidentally knocked him into the spring of drowned pig.

_Here's my chance, _Ryoga thought, _to become a full man and take Akane for my own! She's angry with Ranma anyway for running off. Perfect plan!_

"So each of these have their own curse?" Akane knelt infront of one, "I wish they had labeled each pond. It might make people more aware." She glanced over her shoulder at the tense Ryoga. "What's wrong, Ryoga?"

"N-nothing," He responded. They heard the cabin door open.

"Hide!" Akane shoved Ryoga behind a rock and dove back there with him. Their faces were nearly inches from each other, making Ryoga blush, but Akane didn't notice. She peaked from behind the rock to see Ranma and the Jusenkyo guide.

"I remember you from one year ago," The Guide was telling him, "You fall into spring of drowned girl. Very tragic story of girl who drowned there one thousand year ago." The Guide stopped and looked among the ponds, "What bring you here again?"

"Which one of these is the spring of drowned boy?" Ranma asked.

"Ooh, you seeking to become full boy again?" The Guide smiled at him, "Sick of being girl?"

"Not sick of it," Ranma replied, "Just ready to change back."

"I see," The Guide nodded, "Follow me." Akane's eyes followed the two men round the marshy area, "Right here is spring of drowned boy. Very tragic story of boy who drowned there one thousand year ago."

"And you're positive?" Ranma asked. The Guide nodded, "Good. Can you hold this for me?" Ranma fished into his pocket and pulled something out. Akane squinted to see it, but it was too small.

"What this for?" The Guide asked, eyeing it.

"Exactly what it's made for," Ranma replied, leaving Akane wondering what it was. "Okay, well here I go-" Akane leaned out further from the rock, her heart pounding. Ranma was about to become normal again.

"RANMA!" Akane screamed. She didn't know how she found her voice. Ryoga looked over at her, shocked to hear her scream like that. Ranma's head shot to where she was, sitting beside the rock.

"Uhm, do you see that girl over there?" Ranma asked, pointing across the land.

"Yeah," The Guide replied. Akane scrambled to her feet and began jogging to where Ranma was. Ranma whipped to the Guide and grabbed the ring. He stuffed it in his pocket and turned to see Akane now closing in. She came running up to him.

"A-Akane!" Ranma rasped, "What are you doing here? _How _did you get here?"

"I flew," Akane told him, "Why are you doing this? Why now?"

"I told you I had my reasons," Ranma replied, "Now go home, Akane." She was hurt to hear him say this.

"No!" Akane said, "I'm not going home. Why are you here?"

"I'm becoming a full man," Ranma told her, crossing his arms, "Can't I do that?"

"Do you not have a reason to this... _madness_?" Akane asked, feeling threatening tears. Ranma didn't respond, "Fine!" Akane felt her temper rise, "Let me help you, Ranma!" She shoved him and he suddenly toppled over the edge and into the pool. "Where's Ryoga?" She looked back and saw he was no where to be seen, "Well... he got lost..." Ranma resurfaced, gasping for air. He clambered out of the water and sat there for a moment. He then shot to his feet and engulfed Akane in a huge hug.

"Akane! I'm a full-man now!" He sounded so happy and his hug was so wonderful, "Hey, Guide!" He parted from Akane, leaving her a little damp, "Go get some cold water and dump it on me! I have to make sure." The guide nodded and ran off. Ranma turned back to Akane, beaming widely. The smile was contagious.

"Now can you tell me why? You're a full man." Akane asked, putting her hands on her hips. Ranma looked away, hesistating for a moment. Suddenly, they were both engulfed in a huge splash of cold water. "Hey! Just Ranma! Not both of us!" Akane sputtered. When she rubbed the water from her eyes, there was still a male Ranma standing there, "Ranma! You're cured!" Akane watched her breath puff out before her. She shivered a little, soaked in cold water.

"I... can't believe it," Ranma breathed, patting down his chest, "I'm a man. Not a girl anymore." He enveloped Akane in another hug cold hug.

"_Now _can you tell me?" Akane asked once they parted. Ranma nodded. Akane could feel her heartbeat pick up a little. It was exciting. She was finally going to be told the reason to his madness.

"Okay," Ranma said, but he seemed to choke a little, "I'll tell you. But I think I already know the answer," Akane cocked an eyebrow up as Ranma began fishing into his pocket. He heaved a huge sigh, as if to untense himself. He began pulling his hand from his pocket, "Akane," He began, but was cut short.

"SAOTOME!" Both of their heads shot up. Ranma's eyes widened when Ryoga was jumping bamboo to bamboo stick.

"Ryoga!" Akane called, "Be careful! If you fall if you'll become it!" Ranma was about to say something, but something interesting happened. One of the bamboo sticks cracked. Ryoga went staggering, screaming nonsense about how he didn't want to fall in. Ranma rolled his eyes.

_So, he's gonna be half-pig, half-somethin' else, now... _Ranma watched Ryoga jump about like a hot potato, before he fell forward into a near pond. Akane breathed a sigh of relief.

"The Spring of Drowned Boy," She confirmed. Ryoga jumped from the water and threw a kick. Ranma dodged it, but poor Akane wasn't ready. They knocked her in the face and she began staggering back.

"AKANE! THE SPRING!" Ranma jumped forward and grabbed her hand, wind-milling is arms to pull her away. Ranma was glad she was lighter than him (and the recent injuries had caused her to thin out a little bit more), but Ranma was able to stagger back with Akane. She fell forward, right into Ranma's arms. They stood there for a moment, soaked in cold water, just staring into each others eyes. Akane was enjoying it. Ranma looked over at Ryoga, "Hey! Do you know what you just did?" Ranma shouted at Ryoga, parting from Akane.

Ryoga was standing there, basking in his glory, though. Ranma turned back to Akane. A fresh bruise was coming out on his face. Just as the other ones were fading out to. He turned on his heels back to Ryoga.

"Hey! Did you hear me?" Ryoga looked away from staring at his hands to know stare into Ranma's burning eyes. "Oooh, I get it," Ranma crossed his arms, "You were cured of-"

"Pneumonia," Ryoga cut in quickly, jumping over to Akane, "Falling into the spring... yeah, it cured me." Ryoga rubbed the back of his head, "Uhm, sorry for hitting you."

"You... weren't sick on the way here," Akane cocked an eyebrow up.

"You guys came here together?" Ranma interjected, jumping into the conversation.

"Yes," Akane nodded, "We did..."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you why, Ranma," Akane turned him, "Because you left without a reason! Do you knnow how angry I was that you... just... just _took off _into the blue! Whatever your reason was, you sure didn't tell me and all I wanted was for you to just to talk to me about it! You didn't have to just run away! I don't know if it was to run from your problems or from your family or even Drager," Akane's eyes began misting up as she continued speaking, "Things were going great between us. We were actually _getting along_. It doesn't matter that I got hurt and we had to go to court, because we were together and I was beginning to think that's all I needed, Ranma. But clearly... you and I weren't thinking alike." Akane had tears rolling down her cheeks now. She turned away from both of the boys, trying to dry her tears.

"Akane, I didn't..." Ranma choked for a moment, not sure what to say, "I'm so sorry." He reached into his pocket and felt the ring in his hand. She turned back to them, her eyes shimmering.

"Ranma," She was now whispering, "why _did _you run away like that?" He was silent, "You can't tell me? So the whole flight out here and skipping out on school and putting Christmas on the line... it was all useless?" She turned to Ryoga, "Ryoga, I'm so sorry for getting you out to China like this. I didn't know it would be a waste of time." Ranma looked away, his heart thudding.

"It wasn't a waste of time," Ranma said, forcively after a moment, "Akane, I... I wasn't running away from my problems! I could never in a million years piece the right words together to make you understand. This whole journey wasn't to just make sure I became a full man again and to make sure that Ryoga was cured of the-"

"Pneumonia," Ryoga saved quickly.

Ranma rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever. Akane, there really was a reason I came here that I couldn't tell you." She cocked an eyebrow up. He began withdrawing his hand from his pocket, his heart thudding so loud he was afraid everyone could here it. Even the Guide who was standing awkwardly behind them, trying to pick up the bits and pieces of Japanese he knew. "I came here for this." He held his hand out. Akane's eyes darted to the palm of his hand. There was a ring there. It had vines designed into the band and a pretty diamond atop it. Her breathing hitched in her throat.

"An... engagement ring?" Akane whispered, some color now coming into cheeks, "You came here... for me?" She looked up at Ranma who was nodding. "Ranma, I'm so sorry," Tears welled back up in her eyes again, "I had no idea."

"Well, what do you say?" Ranma asked.

"Yes," Akane answered, tears running down her cheeks, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Ranma slipped the ring onto her finger. She threw her arms around Ranma's neck, pressing his face into his collar bone.

...

That night they were decided to say at Jusenkyo cabin with the Guide. Ryoga, the Guide, and Ranma were asleep but Akane was awake sitting by the window. The moon was illuminating her ring. It glinted powerfully in the milky light.

_He actually did all of this for me, _Akane thought, _how could I think so terribly of him? _She looked over at the slumbering Ranma and smiled, _we're actually engaged. I can't believe it... _ _I never thought it'd come to this. I always thought I'd hate him for the rest of my life, _She looked back at the engagement ring, then realized that it looked familiar, _I've seen this ring before on someone... _Her brow furrowed as she thought about it. She then lightly gasped when she remembered, _it's Mrs. Saotome's. _She looked out the window and she smiled widely. It was beginning to lightly snow.

"Ranma," She whispered. Akane crossed the room and began shaking him awake.

"Ungh," He propped himself up on his elbow and rubbed the eyes, "Oh, Akane. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Look- come here," She tugged on his pajamas. He padded across the room and looked out the window with Akane, "Isn't it beautiful?" She asked, staring out the window at the snow. Ranma nodded and watched the snow fall slowly to the ground. For a moment, Ranma felt the peace. He hadn't felt that in days. He slowly wrapped his arm around Akane's shoulders.

Everything was going to be okay.


	14. Fevered Thoughts of the Pigtailed Girl

Chapter Fourteen

"Welcome home," Kasumi greeted, "Let me go get some water for the rice." Kasumi dodged out of the room while everyone else sat in silence. Christmas was four days away. The rest of the time in Jusenkyo was spent hiking and training for Akane and Ranma. The Guide's daughter even taught Akane some quick dish wip ups. She didn't conquer them easily at first. Infact, she wanted to shove the ring down Ranma's throat when she was first learning.

"We're back!" Ranma called as they entered the small hut. He and Ryoga tossed their backpacks by the door and seated themselves. Ranma let out a wide yawn and ruffled his hair as Ryoga leaned against the small table inbetween them.

"Ranma! Ryoga!" Akane dodged into the room, a steaming pot in her hand. She leapt to the ground with a thud beside the table and dished the food out onto the plates, "Try it please!"

"What is it?" Ranma asked, eyeing the veggie and rice mix.

"It's a famous chinese dish here! It has bell peppers, jalenpenos, herbs, spices, and steamed rice. I made it myself!" That's when the sirons went off in Ranma's head. He stared at Ryoga, who was staring at his plate. Ranma then looked back at Akane. She was waiting eagerly'd, her hands placed firmly in her lap. "Please?" She asked. She now looked fragile and small to Ranma.

"Uhm," Ranma choked for a moment, then glared at Ryoga, _go on and try it you, you dope! _Ryoga scrambled for his chopsticks and stuck them into the clumps of rice. Akane watched him eagerly. Ryoga then glared at Ranma.

_She's your fiancee! _His eyes melted at this, _I wish she was mine. I'll take her if you won't learn to respect her inability to cook! _Ranma rolled his eyes and stuck his chopsticks in. He shoveled the food in thinking that if he didn't breath he wouldn't have to taste the food. He chewed on the hard grains and burnt veggies. Ranma swallowed and felt it scrape down his throat. Akane leaned forward, eagered for some feedback.

_Oh God, _Ranma dropped his chopsticks. Ranma kicked through the door and fell onto all fours in the marshy land. Ryoga and Akane peaked out and watched Ranma throw his guts up on the ground.

"Was it really that bad?" Akane's head hung low now. Ranma sat back from the house. The Guide danced through and hosed the marsh off and danced off, leaving a confused Ryoga.

"It... it wasn't the food," Ranma looked at her. She cocked an eyebrow up. Ranma sighed and came to his feet and pulled his shirt up. There was a massive swelling bruise across his chest.

"Oh my God," Akane recoiled back, "Ranma what happened?" Before he could answer she turned on her heels to Ryoga, "While you guys were training, did you kick Ranma really hard in the stomach?"

"No," Ranma said, dropping his shirt, "Ryoga didn't do it. Drager did." Akane tensed for a moment, but then untense, her jaw unlocking.

"So, my cooking was good?" She asked, hopefully.

"Uhm... no that probably just helped me throw up," Ranma rubbed the back of his head. He then felt Akane's fist come into contact with his face.

"It's amazing I still have a face," Ranma murmered as Kasumi left the room for the water. Mrs. Saotome looked between the two, then down at the ring resting on Akane's finger. She smiled, then looked at her son. He blushed and looked away.

"Here's the water," Kasumi announced as she entered. "WHOOPS!" She tripped suddenly. The kettle of hot water went hurling through the air. It dumped it's contents on the gatherers of the table. Akane was knocked over by a sudden panda. She bumped into a damp Ranma. She looked up at his face. Water droplets were sliding off of his hair, but he now pushed his soaked food away from him.

"I still haven't gotten used to the fact that the curse it gone," Akane whispered as everyone was apologized to by Kasumi. Ranma looked down at the girl who was still leaned against his arm, "I don't think I ever will get used to that. So much has changed."

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked. She pushed back a little now, everyone resuming conversation and attention to the T.V. No one was paying attention to them.

"Just... no curse, Drager gone... me not being able to have kids," She nearly whispered the last one. "It just all doesn't seem real." She turned back to her soggy food, "It doesn't matter. Everything happens for a reason and somehow, it turns out for the better. Maybe I wasn't meant to have kids." Ranma's brow furrowed as Akane told herself this. He could see the deep disappointment in her eyes as she stared down at the table. Ranma looked away.

...

Akane was sitting up on the roof, hugging her knees. She lowered her head to her knees and rested her chin there. The wind blew her air softly. It was growing out again, just getting past her ears now. She would probably be cutting it soon. The pain in her abdomen was long gone and she was now facing the facts that she would probably never have kids. She lifted her hand to stare at the engagement ring on her hand. She remembered him just nonchalantly handing her the ring.

_It's still beautiful, _Akane thought. It had become a habit soon after she grew accustom to the ring to twirl it around her finger, _I never thought things would end up here. Really engaged to Ranma. Drager really gone. Part of me wants Drager back... but just thinking about what he did to me... _Akane pushed the thoughts away and began slowly easing herself down.

Suddenly, her foot slipped. Akane let out a small scream before she went sliding off the roof. She managed to grab the edge of the room. She let out a sigh of relief and began swinging her legs back and forth, trying to get momentum. Akane grew tired after a few swings. All this healing had really put her far behind on training. Akane leapt to the close roof that lead to her room. She landed on the roof and immediately staggered and tripped.

"You sure do make a lot of noise," Her head shot up from where she was lying to see Ranma standing there leaning against the wall. She said nothing and began climbing to her feet, "What are you doing outside anyway, Akane? You should be asleep." He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"It was a nice night," Akane got up on her tip toes and slid the window open to the side. Usually she was able to just leap up onto the window sill and clamber in, but tonight she realized that Ranma had been helping her in and out of the window. _I'm unfit, _Akane thought, her eyes widening at the thought of this. Her hands lowered to her stomach.

"Hey, would you stop thinking about that?" Ranma asked. His eyebrow cocked up when he watched her hands slide to her waist, her eyes shaking. Her hands even ran over thighs. She turned to Ranma.

"I'm... I'm unfit," Akane sputtered. She touched her face, "Ranma! I am weeks behind in training! I am unfit!" She shook her head, "Oh geez,"

"So wait," Ranma held his hand up, a small smirk on his face, "Do you need help getting in the window?" Akane was silent. He took it for a yes, "Alright. Here, I'll give you a boost."

"No," Akane backed away from him, "I gotta do this myself," Akane said, her signature confident and stubborn look on her face. She squatted down for a moment and began to ready herself for the leap to the window, _I can't be unfit. All those years of training and then three and a half weeks of not training? What was I thinking? I was learning to cook while Ryoga and Ranma trained. _Akane sprang into the air, but immediately she felt an excruciating pain in her lower abdomen. Her face flushed of color as she sailed through the hair. Her hands locked onto the window sill and she scrambled up to sit on it, pain racking her body.

"Alright, you did it!" Ranma laughed. He grew silent when Akane leaned forward, hugging her stomach. Her eyes were squeezed shut tight. She shook her head as if shaking away the tears slowly finding their way from the corners of eyes. "Hey, Akane?" No answer.

_Shut up! _She wanted to scream, _What is this pain? Did I just pull something? _Akane wanted to scream out in pain, wanted to cry her eyes out. But she remained silent and willed. She sat up straight, but the pain struck again. This time it was a sudden and most painful rack ever. It caused her head to spin. Akane's eyes drifted shut and she fell off the window sill. Ranma narrowly caught her and held her in his arms.

"What's wrong?" He whispered as her head lolled against his shoulders.

...

"Let's see," Dr. Tofu rubbed a soft goo across Akane's lower abdomen. She stared forward at the screen. Everyone was in their pajamas. "I'll just do a quit sonogram," Dr. Tofu brought a small hand held device into his hand that was connected to a humming machine. Ranma had heard of a sonogram, but he never knew their true purposes.

"Uhm," Ranma cleared his throat, "If you don't mind me asking... but what's a sonogram?" Akane's eyes didn't flicker to him, she stared straight ahead. His eyes darted to Dr. Tofu who was smiling and holding the device up.

"It's most commonly used to look at the fetus in a womans womb. It marks the growth rate of a baby in the woman. Doctors can determine the sex and weight of the baby for the parents, but they are also used to look at injuries that are internally structered into the body," Dr. Tofu switched something on and pressed the small device to Akane's stomach.

_A device that can look at an unborn baby? _Ranma's eyes looked at the scene before him. If Akane was a bit more peaceful looking the scene could of almost of ben the future. A baby. Their baby. _Get your mind outta the gutter, Saotome. _Ranma almost punched himself in the face to keep his mind from wondering.

"It's a girl," Dr. Tofu announced looking as thrilled as Akane. "A healthy baby girl!" He tapped his finger on the monitor. Ranma's eyes darted to the excited looking Akane. Her hands were clasped, tears of joy brimming the edge of her eyes.

"Ranma! A baby girl!" She turned to him, clasping her hand around his. "A beautiful baby girl."

_Quit that, _Ranma scowled and then returned his attention to the _real _scene infront of him. Dr. Tofu's face was seriously scanning the monitor and Akane looked scared out of her wits. Ranma just wanted to take her hand and smile reassuringly at her but something was holding him back. It was if a rope was tying him to the chair and cinder blocks were there just to keep reinforcements.

"Right there," Dr. Tofu brought his hand forward to the monitor. Ranma zoned out again. "Right there!" Dr. Tofu declared excitedly, "That is the head of the baby. Look, she's sucking her thumb," He smiled over at Akane and him, "Only six months old and knows how to suck her thumb. What a quick learner!" Ranma shook his head and lightly touched his forehead, seeing everything come back. "Akane, you reopened the wound in your womb. It looks as if it was healing and when you leapt... well, it ripped."

"Could I of had children if it hadn't ripped?" Akane asked, leaning forward. She moaned though and fell back again.

"It'll heal up again," Dr. Tofu told her, cleaning the goo from her stomach and cleaning the station up, "Maybe. Since that's where the egg will be planted in uterus, there's a chance the scar tissue won't be nuturing enough and the egg will be miscarried," Akane's eyes showed hurt when he said this now.

"Hey, Daddy!" Ranma's head shot over his shoulder at the call of a younger child, "Watch this! I just finally taught myself this!" It was a little girl in overalls and a striped sweater. She had black hair that was in two braids, a flower tucked behind her ear. She suddenly threw a high kick, "HI-YAH! Didja see that? I'm gonna be a martial artist like you and mommy one day!"

"Ranma!" Ranma snapped back to look at Akane and Dr. Tofu. "Can you carry Akane home? She needs to remain in bed for a week."

"Y-yeah," Ranma replied. He stood to pick Akane up but looked over his shoulders at where the girl with pig tails was. She seemed so real as if she was talking to someone there in the room. He lifted Akane into his arms. She sighed. He could feel how tense she was. Ranma began for the door.

"Is mommy tired?" Ranma walked into the lobby to see the same little girl standing in the middle of the lobby. Ranma ignored her and rushed into the night holding Akane close to his body.

_I'm going insane, _He thought to himself.

...

After tucking Akane back in bed, Ranma sat awake. He was just sitting at the eating table and staring at the wall. The milky moonlight illuminating the entire room. He watched his long shadow on the wall. He leaned forward and sighed.

_This is crazy, _he thought to himself, _why am I seeing this little girl? And what the hell was I thinking during the check up? A baby? _He shook his head, _I've never wanted a baby in all of my life! Have never had a though about it- and here I am, dreaming up little girls! _Ranma threw his fist down on the table, clutching his hair.

"Ranma, honey?" Mrs. Saotome seated herself beside Ranma. He looked away, "Why aren't you in bed? Was Akane alright?"

"All fine," Ranma replied dryly. Mrs. Saotome clucked her tongue at the disrespect but Ranma ignored it.

"Tell me what's wrong," Mrs. Saotome demanded, placing her hand on Ranma's tense shoulder. Ranma remained silent for a moment and slowly turned his head to meet his mother's concerned gaze. That's when suddenly another memory flooded his eyes. "Was something wrong?" Mrs. Saotome asked, a different kind of intensity now lighting her gaze. After a moment of silence her face lit up and she pressed her hands together, "Ranma! How wonderful! What are you going to name her?" Another silence, "Something to do with a cherry blossom, eh?" Ranma shook his head and now looked back at his mother. Her gaze wasn't happy anymore.

_What the hell was that, _Ranma thought, _I didn't even say anything! She was talking to herself. _"She just ripped the healing injury," Ranma murmered, now staring down at the table, "She's really upset that she can't have kids."

"It's only natural that a girl is," Mrs. Saotome replied, "Having kids is one of the greatest accomplishments an adult can have. Just looking into their bright eyes and seeing a young one, knowing that in the future they are going to do great things and make you proud." She sighed lovingly, "And when that child first comes into the world and you hold them for the very first time... oh my, it's such a wonderful feeling. The poor tiny thing finally stops squirming and crying. They open their eyes and you're awestruck to just see how cute and tiny they really are. And you think to yourself, don't worry, little one, I'll protect you." Mrs. Saotome looked at Ranma. He was staring back at her. His heart was thumping in his chest. "Oh, honey..." Mrs. Saotome looked away, "I shouldn't of gone into such detail about the matter... seeing as though you'll never expirence it." Ranma looked away.

"No... no, that's okay," Ranma choked for a moment, "It was... really great to hear that, uh, Mom. I never really thought about it that way," He took in a slow breath, "I've never really thought about having kids, though..." Ranma snuck a glance back at his mother. She was nodding and staring at the wall where their shadows were being cast.

"Then consider yourself lucky that you'll never have to deal with that," Mrs. Saotome said, no life in her voice. She stood and strolled for the hallway. She stopped and turned back to Ranma, "Try to see it from Akane's perspective, alright?"

...

"Ranma, wake up!" He was suddenly smacked over the head. His head shot up from the table. He rubbed his eyes and saw Nabiki, Kasumi, and Akane sitting around the table. He glared at Nabiki who had hit him.

_Must've fallen asleep here, _He thought to himself. He wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth. Kasumi set the rice on the table, mixing and humming. Nabiki counted her money and Akane was gently sketching along a piece of paper. Ranma snuck a glance at the drawing on the paper. It was actually excellent, _I didn't know Akane could draw, _He thought.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kasumi asked from across the table. All eyes went to Ranma. He sat up straighter and that's when he felt the pounding in his head, "You look ill, Ranma." She leaned across the table and maternally placed her hand on Ranma's forehead. She quickly drew back, "I knew it. You're burning up." Ranma placed his hand on his forehead. He was pretty warm. "Go lie down," Kasumi ordered, "I'll bring breakfast to you."

Ranma stalked back to his bedroom, the feeling of being sick now weighing heavily on him. His feet felt like concrete and head felt dizzy. He kept getting too hot and too cold. By the time Ranma made it to his room beads of sweat had formed on his face. He slid the door open only to see Mrs. Saotome and Mr. Saotome spread out across the mats snoring. They were even stretched out across his. _Dammit. Where am I gonna lie down? _He heard Kasumi climb the stairs. She had a tray with a bowl of oatmeal, orange juice, and aspirin tablets.

"Oh my," Kasumi said, "We'll have to put you in the sitting room," Ranma followed behind her drowsily. They came to the room across from Akane's. Kasumi nudged the door open, "You can go lie on that couch," Ranma crossed to it and leapt onto it, sinking into the comfort. Kasumi set the tray on the coffee table in the middle of the room. She pulled a thick quilt from the closet and smoothed it over the drowsy Ranma. She then handed him a pillow, "Try to eat before you go to bed," Kasumi told him, heading for the door. She turned back with a smile, "You'll be feeling better in no time." She then closed the door behind her, leaving Ranma alone.

_I guess being alone for today isn't all bad, _Ranma thought as he remained lying down on the couch. He curled up under the quilt, his head pounding. _Stupid fever... _Ranma yawned and closed his eyes for a moment. They shot open when his stomach emitted a loud growling sound. _Guess I better eat like Kasumi said. _Ranma sat up and slid the warm bowl of oatmeal into his hands.

"Hey, watch this!" Ranma's eyes shot up from his breakfast to see the girl with the pigtails jumping on the couch opposite of him. His brow furrowed as she did a backflip in mid air and landed it, "I'm gettin' better, ain't I, Dad?" The girl stopped jumping for a moment and it looked like she was listening, but she was staring straight at Ranma, "Oh! Mommy's birthday is tomorrow? Whaddya gonna do for her?" Another silence, "A dress? I hate dresses! But Mommy does enjoy dresses. Let's go!" The little girl hopped off the couch and bounded around it and she was gone.

Ranma sat there, the bowl of oatmeal forgotten in his hands. _It's the fever, _Ranma murmered. After he'd finished eating and he'd taken the aspirin, he decided to lie down. He thought he'd be able to sleep but he just found himself staring at the roof. He tossed and turned on the couch, getting more and more uncomfortable because of the unbearable heat. He kicked his quilt off and just got cold, so he pulled it back on. When he heard the door opening, he decided to close his eyes and pretend to be asleep. The footsteps were lighter than Kasumi's. Someone knelt in front of him and pressed their hand to Ranma's forehead.

"Well, how is he?" He heard Kasumi's voice from the doorway.

"He's radiating heat," It was Akane's voice that was right next to him. It made his heart thud knowing Akane's hand was pressed to his forehead. She lowered her hand from his forehead, "I'll can feel his heat without even touching him," Akane whispered. Kasumi now entered the room.

"Oh dear," Kasumi said, "The aspirin didn't even reduce the fever."

_They need to leave, _Ranma thought, his eyes still shut. He was beginning to sweat uncontrollably under the quilt and wanted to kick off to cool down for a bit. They were still talking and gathering Ranma's breakfast back onto the tray.

"Akane, will you go get him a cool wash cloth to put on his forehead?" A clank of a dish made Ranma's head spin and pound. He listened to Akane's footsteps fade from the room. Kasumi knelt infront of him and lightly touched his shoulder, "Ranma... Ranma, wake up." His eyes slowly slid open to see Kasumi's concerned face, "Oh my," She said, "You're sweating a waterfall." Ranma sat up and the room began spinning. His head was pounding and he was growing colder since the quilt had slid down to his thighs. He touched his head and held his eyes shut for a moment. Akane reentered the room with a damp cloth in her hand. "Thank you, Akane." She accepted the rag. Akane sat on the arm of the couch by his feet. "You can lie down, Ranma." He did and she placed the rag on his forehead. It was cooling but it wasn't helping his spinning head. He spied Akane sitting on the edge of the couch just staring at him.

Suddenly, her expression changed. She was giggling, "I guess she's gotten really great, huh? She's just like you in so many different ways, it's only natural that she can beat you up like that," She just stared at Ranma, her eyes glistening, "She's really growing up. I can't believe it either. It seemed like just yesterday I figured out we were going to have her." Ranma blinked a few time and bolted up. The cold wash cloth thudding onto his thighs and he now stared Akane who was looking at him, her brow furrowed.

"What is it, Ranma?" Akane asked. He held his eyes, his eyebrows twitching.

_It's just the fever, it's just the fever. Everything I've been hallucinating is all because it was leading up to a fever... _Kasumi pressed her hand to his collar bone and lay him down again. She replaced the wash cloth.

"Get some rest," Kasumi said. She then gathered the tray and began for the door, "Maybe you can stay in here and keep an eye on him. His fever is a little high. He might start doing some out of character things." Akane left the room with Kasumi and left Ranma staring at the ceiling. He heard the door thud shut. He watched Akane, a sketch pad tucked under her arm, cross and sit on the couch on the opposite side of the coffee table. She sat criss cross and opened the book and began gliding her pencil across the paper.

_How long has she been able to draw? _Ranma asked himself. His eyes wandered back to the room. He just lay there, his head throbbing, the room spinning. Ranma felt his eyelids grow heavy. Akane looked up when she heard the thud of the wash cloth. It was now on the ground, Ranma's head lolled to the side as he under went a feverent dream. She crossed and picked the cloth up, setting it on the table. She could still feel the heat radiating off of him.

_He's been under so much stress, _Akane lowered herself beside the couch, staring at his face. There was red tinged across his face from the seriousness of the fever. His brow was furrowed, occasionally twitching and his teeth were ground together. She brought her cool hand up and lightly brushed her fingers across his damp cheek. He was sweating uncontrollably. Akane's eyes rested on the engagement ring on her finger. Her heart thudded as she remembered him handing it to her. _I never thought we'd end up here, _Akane thought. She sat criss cross next to the couch where Ranma was now. _I never knew my feelings for him would grow so strong. I know he wasn't ready for it either. If Drager hadn't come into our lives... would I even have this ring on my finger? Would Ranma of just run off to Jusenkyo to cure himself? Would we still hate each other? Did Drager positively impact our life in some prespectives? _She began twirling the ring on her finger, _I gave him so many chances and he blew each one. It was because of that Obsessive Love Disorder... _She twirled the ring fast now, _maybe I should go visit him in the asylum. Sure, Ranma has been hit every single time he's gone there, but maybe they've learned and chained him to wall... or maybe decided to just keep Ranma and Drager rooms apart._

Akane left the room and crossed down the hall to the phone. She picked it up, "Hello, Operator. Can you direct me to the Tokyo Asylum, please?"

...

Ranma's eyes slid open. The room was still spinning, he was drenched in sweat, and he was radiating heat. He didn't dare move. He was beginning to ache all over. Ranma then realized he was alone. Akane sketch pad was on the table and he could clearly see her new sketch. Shaded and everything. Was writing and drawing something she sharped up on during her healing process? He remembered always seeing her scribble furiously in a journal but this was the first time had ever seen her with a charcoal pencil and a sketch pad.

"Oh, you're awake," Kasumi entered, lunch on a tray. "It's early afternoon," She told him, "You've been asleep for a long time." She set the tray on the table and began reaching her hand for Ranma's forehead, but she stopped, "You're still burning up." She clucked her tongue, "When Akane gets back this afternoon, I'll send for Dr. Tofu, alright?"

"Where's Akane?" Ranma asked. His voice hurt his head though.

"She went to go visit Drager," Kasumi replied, turning back to the tray. Ranma's eyes grew wide.

"How long has she been gone?" He was in pain but he continued to investigate.

"Maybe two or three hours ago."

_Akane, what are you thinking?_

...

"Drager Saotome, you got a vistor," The guard called through the door. He eased it open and turned back to Akane, "Don't worry. The room is under survelliance, so if he tries to hit you, we'll be here in seconds." Akane nodded and entered the room. The door slammed behind them. Akane looked around. The room was spongy and completely white. Drager looked up from where he was sitting at table. He was just sitting there, not doing anything. He looked shocked to see Akane.

"A... Akane! What are you doing here?" Drager shot to his feet and crossed to her. He took her hands in his and stared deep into her eyes.

"I just came to say hello," Akane murmered, putting distance between her and Drager, "I came because Ranma isn't going to come for a long time."

"He's probably never going to come again," Drager said, his jaw locked. Akane stared at him for a moment before she shook her head.

"No, Drager, Ranma is really sick," Akane told him, surprising Drager. "He woke up this morning with a low fever, but it's slowly gotten higher and higher," She sighed and shook her head, "I just wanted to come and visit you. Get away from the madness for a little bit."

"Akane, you'd rather be here than with your idotic fiancee? I'm touched," Drager smiled widely at her, "After all we've been through, I always knew we'd be together forever."

_That's... not what I said, _Akane thought. Her eyebrow twitched for a moment. She pursed her lips, "Did Ranma tell you... about my current state?" Akane asked, staring at the ground. "I mean... the new medical problems with me..."

"Uhm, I do not recall."

"Not... being able to have children," Akane whispered this, but she saw Drager tense up at it.

"Ah yes. Little brother did mention something about that," Drager replied darkly, "Good." Akane's head shot up when she heard that, "We don't need a little bastard like him running around."

_Who says that our kids would be like that? _Akane though angrily. "I gotta go. Ranma probably needs help." Drager stepped in her way for the door.

"Nuh-uh-uh," Drager wagged a finger at her, "You have to do something for me, Akane." She was silent, "_Break me out of here." _She staggered away from him, shaking her head.

"No," She said, "No, no, _no_." She went around him and forecively pushed the door open. She slammed it shut behind her. Drager peaked out between the bars into the hallway to see Akane shaking there. His eyes lay on her, begging her, messing with her mind. Akane bolted down the hallway, pumping her arms. _Ranma, _was all that was running through her mind.

...

"Wow," Dr. Tofu said once he was in the room. He sat down next to Ranma who stared back at him, "He's radiating heat," He looked back at Kasumi, Akane, and Mrs. Saotome. He did the standard check up on Ranma and even asked him to pump his arms back and forth as if he was running while he just sat up. After fifty-five seconds of it though, Ranma grew low on breath and began sweating even more. After Dr. Tofu concluded the test, Ranma was able to lie back down and wait for the news. Dr. Tofu rose and rounded the coffee table to the three women. "Ranma's fever is close to 104, which is getting close to hospitalization." Dr. Tofu explained, "If the fever grows over 105, send him to the Tokyo hospital. Don't take him to my clinic, the big city has to deal with after the 105 point. What Ranma has is pyrexia. Pyrexia is a high grade fever that is usually caused by stressed. Ranma's body is in overdrive which is why he is so hot and sick. He really shouldn't be under a cover and should only take cold baths."

"Pyrexia..." Mrs. Saotome murmered, touching her cheek lightly. Akane stared at Ranma, who had kicked off the covers. He was hugging himself, slightly shivering. He was freezing. His cheeks had gained red from the fever. He was sweating uncontrollably. Akane crossed and knelt infront of Ranma, her eyes boring into his. His eyes were dull. No life in them. She brought her hand up to his burning cheek and slowly grazed the tips of her finger down his face.

"A... Akane..." He whispered, making her heart thump. He brought his larger hand up and gently laid it on Akane's, the one resting on his jaw line. His hand was so hot it felt like Akane was pressed it hand against an open flame. Her eyes widened as they just sat there.

"You're getting warmer," Akane whispered.


	15. The Unfair Rematch

Chapter Fifteen

Akane hugged her jacket closer to her. It was snowing. The snowflakes were caught in her eyeslashes as she walked. Tomorrow was Christmas. She looked down in her hand at the present she had bought for Ranma. It was small, but she was sure he'd appreciate it. When she saw it in the window during the walk home from Dr. Tofu's, she actually smiled, immediately thinking of Ranma.

It was a sterling silver picture frame and she was going to put that funny picture of the two of them in it. It was a picture of Ranma spitting her food out and her laughing. That was when she had purposely made the food bad.

"I'm home!" Akane called, kicking her snow-caked shoes off. She passed the eating area and went straight to her room. She fished the picture out, stuck it in, then took it to Kausmi to wrap and put under the tree.

"Oh, Akane, he'll love this," Kasumi smiled, taking the picture delicately into her hands.

"Do you really think so?" Akane asked, clasping her hands together. Kasumi nodded, "Where is Ranma anyway?"

"He's still in the sitting room. He's been there for the past three days," Kasumi replied, "His fever hasn't gone down at all." This worried Akane. She began up the steps, taking them slowly. She peaked through the door and there was Ranma, a cover pulled up to his chin, fast asleep. "Oh, Ranma," She crossed to him and knelt beside him, "Why can't you get better for Christmas? Everything was going so perfectly," She felt the heat radiating off of him. _Pyrexia._ Ranma's eyes peaked open weakly. "Hey, are you..."

"Akane," He whispered, "Get Dr. Tofu..."

...

When Dr. Tofu arrived Akane was still stuck to Ranma's side, her hand clasped tightly over his. His hand was an open flame beneath hers, his heat almost unbearable. He'd let out little moans, he'd clutch his head, he'd sweat out uncontrollably. Akane's eyes were shimmering, knowing it was all because of the stress. She was squeezing his hand, afraid that if she let go, he'd disappear.

Akane held an index finger to her lips. She slowly untangled her hand from his, "He's finally getting to rest," Dr. Tofu crossed to Ranma, gently setting his doctor bag on the coffee table.

"I can feel him from here," Dr. Tofu whispered to Akane, his eyes wide. He pulled out his mercury thermometer and gently eased it into Ranma's mouth. Ranma's eyes slid open and his mouth instinctively closed around the thermometer. Akane watched the red liquid inside slowly inch up the thermometer. Dr. Tofu drew the thermometer out once it had finished it's job. "107." Dr. Tofu replaced the instrument in his bag, "He's going to the hospital," Dr. Tofu began for the hallway to pick up the phone.

"But... but it's Christmas Eve tomorrow," Akane sputtered, watching Dr. Tofu.

"I'm sorry, Akane," Dr. Tofu replied, "It looks like it'll be Christmas in the hospital for both of you." He left, leaving tears brimming Akane's eyes. She dropped beside the couch and bit down on her lip, trying to keep the tears from overflowing. She felt Ranma's hot hand slowly come to rest on her shoulder.

"You can stay here for Christmas," Ranma whispered to her, "Don't come to the hospital."

"No, no." Akane shook her head, taking hold of Ranma's hand, "We're having Christmas at the hospital this year!"

...

Akane sat in the chair in the far back corner of the room. She was listening to the clock ticking and watching Ranma just stare at the roof. She didn't dare say anything, afraid she might make his head pound more.

_Hyperprexia_ is what Dr. Kono diagnosed it as when Ranma came in. "This is very serious," He told her, "If we don't find a way to relieve his stress, he could possibly die from the fever." Akane wiggled when she thought about this. She crossed to Ranma and felt his heat. It could probably melt through snow.

Akane shrugged out of her jacket and tossed it on a nearby chair. She grabbed his hand, even though it was uncomfortable. His eyes darted everywhere before landing on Akane. They slowly glanced out behind her to see the heavy snow falling. Her hand grazed along his cheek and up to his forehead. It was almost as hot as a stove-top.

"Akane," He whispered, his voice came out strong though.

"Sh," Akane shook her head, "Stop fighting it, Ranma. You're only stressing yourself out more." He looked at her, his brow furrowed. There was that familiar light in his eyes that showed he wasn't going to give up. It made her less tense knowing that he wasn't going to just throw his life away.

"No," He began sitting up. The room began spinning round and round. It made him nauseaited. "I... I can't just... lie around," He choked on his words for a moment, trying to rid himself of the dizzyness. "I've been laying down... for four days..."

"But you're seriously sick," Akane reminded him, pressing on his collar bone to lie back down.

"Akane, tomorrow is... Christmas," Ranma cringed a little at the throbbing in his head. It felt like a hammer was beating it's way into his skull over and over again. "I'm getting better for this!" He cringed again because of how loud his voice was. "Now help me up," She only stared at him. It was a firm stare telling him she was not giving into him.

"Please, Ranma," Akane began pushing him back for the pillow, "Just lie down and relieve yourself of your stress. You'll feel better. Honest. You have hyperprexia. The only way to get rid of it is to become stress free." She pull the cover up to his shoulders, "Now, what relieves your stress?"

"Practicing," Ranma replied, fighting off drowsiness. The room started to quit spinning. "That's how I'll relieve my stress. This hospital... it has a gym, right?"

"Dr. Kono has to give you the okay on that," Akane told him, "You can't just get up and go parading around pretending your temperture isn't at 107."

"It is not that high!" Ranma argued, his brow furrowing. Akane popped a thermometer into his mouth. When it finished she pulled it out. She looked relieved when she read it.

"Thank goodness. It's gone down to 105."

"See," Ranma said, putting on a weak smile, "I'm gettin' better." Akane set the thermometer and smiled back at him. It was such a warm and loving smile. Ranma felt his heart thudding as his eyes scanned all over her face. Her honey eyes, twinkling in the brilliant light cast from the hospital lights and snow outside. The way her hair framed her delicate face. Her lips so pink and full, curved upwards and welcoming. Her button nose. The bruises were nearly gone and they were no longer menaced in Ranma's eyes. "And you're gettin' better, too."

Akane nodded, "We'll heal together Ranma. But please. Just relax and we'll find something you can do sitting down. Like drawing, writing, video games, or reading."

"That... that reminds me," Ranma thought, pulling the blankets down some. He was beginning to sweat again, "I saw some of your drawings... Akane how long have you been able to draw?" He cringed a little as a throb racked his head.

She blushed and twisted her engagement ring around on her hand, "I guess I've always had the ability... but I never took it seriously. Same with my writing. Just while I was healing and all I could do was sit around, I had to do something, so I decided to actually test my abilities."

"I see," Ranma looked up at the roof. He was drowsy and hot and he didn't feel well. His eyes began drifting shut, but they shot back open and looked over at Akane. She was staring at the wall.

"You can go to sleep, Ranma," She told him with a smile, "I'll still be here when you wake up."

"No, go home," Ranma replied, surprising Akane. "I want you to spend Christmas Eve with the family tomorrow. Not here at the hospital." She shook her head and he gave her the firmest look he could summon at the moment, "I'm being serious, Akane. Atleast while I'm asleep go get something to eat and get out of the hospital for a while, alright?"

"Fine," She agreed. Akane shrugged into her coat and began for the door.

"Wait, one last thing," Ranma called faintly after her. She peaked back. "Can you give me the remote to the T.V.?"

...

When Ranma reopened his eyes, he knew it'd been hours later. It was growing dark out. His eyes scanned around the room. There was no Akane. _Good, _He thought, feigning yawn as he heat continued radiating off of him, _she needs to stay home. _A nurse strolled in with a clipboard.

"Here," She pushed the thermometer into his mouth and waited to read it. When she pulled it out her brow furrowed, "106." She pressed her hand to his forehead, "Yes you are burning up." She logged it on a record. "How are you feeling?"

"Hot, tired, hungry," Ranma shrugged, still a little drowsy. Ever since he became sick he had been drowsy no matter how much sleep he got. The nurse took the notes and left. He let out a sigh, hoping the nurse got the thing of how hungry he was. It felt like his stomach was being eaten alived and it felt like he was being cooked in a huge oven. He decided to flip on the television to watch T.V. He just wanted to get his mind away from all the negative things floating through the air. "Oh, good," He murmered. He turned the volume down to where he could barely hear it, since it made his head throb. It was _Vampire Hunter D_. He rarely watched it and didn't keep up with the story-line much, but the animation and fighting is what kept his entertained. He watched the characters beat the shit out of each other until a news report flashed through the anime. "Dammit," Ranma sighed and sat back a little.

"This just in," the news reporter was saying. It was a pretty Japanese girl, but Ranma didn't much care, "Tokyo Asylum is scrambling to get back on it's feet since the recent shock to hit the building." Ranma's eyes darted to the screen. He fumbled for the remote and began turning the volume up, despite the throbbing in his head, "It has been said that twenty-five year old Drager Saotome has escaped from the asylum." A picture of him flashed beside the news anchor, "If you have seen him or know of his whereabouts, please, call the number at the bottom of the screen."

Ranma's mouth dropped open. His sickness took him over. He began feeling an upset stomach, his head went into overdrive. He seized his head. The remote clattered to the ground and somehow turned the T.V off. He held his head, sweat beading up on his forehead.

"Daddy! Daddy!" He looked up and gasped sharply. It was the little girl. She was sitting on the bed and he could feel her weight as he sat strattled over his legs. His hand reached out and he could feel her. The softness of her baby shirt. His hand ran along her overall strap. "Hi, Daddy." She greeted, "Feeling better?"

"Am... am I dead?" Ranma whispered. The little girl looked away.

...

Akane held the small wrapped present in her hand. She was sitting on the edge of her bed. She would be taking the train into the large part of the city within the hour. She glanced outside at the heavy snow, then back at the present.

_I'll give it to him Christmas morning, _Akane told herself, _he'll hopefully like it. Maybe the present will bring his stress down. _Akane sighed and stuff the present into her overnight backpack. She then slung it onto her back. Akane began for the door but gasped and spun around when she heard the window break. There was a crouched figure in the middle of her room. Akane held her fists up, ready for anything now.

"Who are you?" She hissed, trying her best to keep her voice even. _Act strong, act strong, act strong! _Akane told herself. The figure rose. It was a man. He was holding something by his side. Akane's hand shot to the light switch and flipped it on. "Drager!" She held her hand over her mouth. He set down a thermos of something on her desk. She heard it slosh around inside. Akane blinked and suddenly Drager was right there. He knee'd her in the stomach, making her curl over in pain. He then tied her ankles and wrists together. He grabbed his thermos and leapt out the window again.

...

Ranma's eyes shot open. His hands ran along his sweaty and clammy face. _I'm alive. _He looked up at the dark T.V screen, _was that a dream? _Ranma sat up slowly. His eyes spotted a thermometer on the nightstand. He reached out and threw it into his mouth. When it finished, he plucked it out and read it. 109. _Don't people that have this high of a fever die? Become vegetables? Have a brain meltdown? _Ranma set the thermometer down and looked outside. It was late. Maybe close to eleven. Akane still wasn't back. _She might of fallen asleep at home and missed the train. _It didn't bother him. It would be Christmas soon. One of Akane's favorite holidays. Or what he had gathered to be by how passionate she was about it.

Ranma heard footsteps. His head slowly turned to see a figure standing in the doorway. Something was slung over his shoulder as he walked in. He kicked the door shut behind him and hit the lock. Ranma tensed as the light flicked on. He cringed as his head began throbbing by the sudden change. When Ranma grew accustom to the lighting he looked at the person standing at the foot of his bed.

Drager. He threw an unconscious Akane over to the side. She was tied up. Ranma's eyes widened. He began trying to get out of bed, but the room began spinning and he became dizzy. He fell back holding his head. Ranma let out a moan as he began trying again. Drager laughed watching Ranma repeatdly make a move towards the knocked out Akane.

"Give up, little brother," Drager said, cooly, "It's game over." Drager slid Akane into the wall, sitting her up. That's when her eyes shot open. The hankerchief gagged in her mouth, though, stunted her from screaming. Drager held a thermos up. It glinted in the light. Ranma's face was drenched in sweat. Red and pink tinged his cheeks from the intensity of the fever. "My, my." Drager clucked, "Your fever is so high you might make the water evaporate." He laughed. It boomed through Ranma's head, making it throb more. "Merry Christmas, Little Brother," Drager walked to the side of the bed, "I got you some water. It's from the Spring of the Drowned Girl." Ranma's eyes widened and he gasped sharply. Akane began struggling now, screaming things that no one could understand. Ranma held his head for a moment, trying to get rid of the intense pain he was feeling. Drager unspun the cap and held it above Ranma now.

_No! I won't become a half-boy again! _Ranma surprised himself by using the bed-bars to do a front handspring from the bed. He landed clumsily and almost tripped, but he supported himself with the wall. He fell against it, his chest rising and falling, his red shirt old and needing a wash.

"Now, now..." Drager shook his head, calmly, "Don't you miss your girly side?" Ranma didn't reply. All that could be heard was Ranma's ragged breaths. He could feel the heat from himself, his head was throbbing, and all his limbs felt weak and numb. Ranma staggered away from the wall and assumed a fighting position now. This asmued Drager, "Are you challenging me?" Akane shook her head back and forth until the hankerchief grew lose and fell around her neck.

"No, Ranma," She said, "Don't please! You're too weak! Drager will beat you!"

"I knew you'd see it my way," Drager laughed and knelt before Akane. Her eyes burned intensly into his. What she wasn't ready for, though, was for Drager's lips to meet hers. Drager stagged away from her, Ranma landing roughly.

"Get. Away. From. Akane," Ranma hissed, his chets still falling and rising heavily. Everyone could feel the heat from Ranma, "This is between you and I." Ranma threw a punch but Drager easily caught it. _Damn! _Ranma thought, cringing at the intense pain. _I'm too slow. He'll block all of my moves! _Drager sent Ranma back into the wall. He slammed into and and leaned over, breathing heavily.

"No! Drager, please!" Akane had tears brimming her eyes now, "Please! It's not fair! You'll kill him!" Drager ignored her pleas and stared intensly at Ranma. He looked up at Drager through his bangs, grounding his teeth together. He made a weak fist and threw another. Drager kicked Ranma into the side. Ranma slammed into the wall again, letting out a ragged moan. This time he staggered to the ground. "No! Ranma!"

Ranma could feel some sort of heaviness in his chest that he had never felt before in his life. He held his head, which was throbbing. It felt like someone had driven a nail into his skull then continued beating it. _I... I won't be able to beat him in my current state... _Ranma thought, still breathing heavily. He looked up only to see Drager holding the thermos over his head. His eyes widened.

"NO!" Akane screamed.

"Goodnight, Little Brother!" The cold water came into contact with Ranma. It was such a sudden cold, it knocked Ranma right out. His hair grew bright red and breats formed on his chest. Akane gasped sharply as Ranma fell back. His head slammed to the ground, probably adding to the time Ranma would be out. Drager tossed the thermos to the side and now turned to Akane. She furrowed her brow at him.

"What are you going to do to me?" Akane hissed. Drager meerly laughed.

"Nothing," He replied to her shock, "I'll just leave through the window. The door is locked, you're tied up, and Ranma is fatally sick. Sounds like a perfect picture." He smiled devilishly and hopped up onto the ledge, "See ya around, toots."

...

The police were all over the room. Akane had been uncut and was sitting next to female Ranma. He was lying unconscious on the bed and ever since Akane had been cut free and he'd been replaced, she had been sitting by his side, his hand locked in hers. He was still radiating heat, but his temperature went down to 107. Now the police were gone and Akane was alone at five in the morning, holding Ranma's hand so tight. She was afraid that if she let go, she'd lose him forever.

When his eyes began peaking open, a smile came to her face. The first thing Ranma noticed though, was that he was sadly in his female body. "Dammit," He murmered. He then moaned and touched his head, "Akane?" He looked over to see her. No bruises, no rope burns. Just the cute Akane. "You... you're alright," He breathed. She nodded. "Can you get me some hot water?"

"Way ahead of you," She whispered. She held out a small kettle and dumped the luke warm water onto his head. He slowly grew back into a man. "You almost died tonight," Akane whispered to him. Ranma brought his hot hand up to her face and gently stroked her cheek. She continued holding onto his hanf though, "I thought I was going to lose you tonight."

"I'm not going anywhere," Ranma replied in a low whisper. There was a silence between the two. Ranma's thumb grazing up and down Akane's cheek, "Akane... I love you." The words shocked Akane. They'd exchanged those three words before, but the look in his eyes. His eyes were dull and vacant, but she could see the intensity behind his sickness.

"I love you, too," She whispered. Akane drew in a quick gasp after a few moment of silence. After they'd exchanged those words, Ranma's hand had grown cooler. It was still hot, but better than before. Akane's hand gently rest on his forehead, "Ranma... you're cooling down."


	16. Team Saotome

**I fixed this chapter because well... I guess I was on drugs when I gave JAPANESE characters middle names. Thanks for the annoymous reviewer who pointed that out to me.**

Chapter Sixteen

_It's Christmas Day, _Ranma thought, his eyes shut. _I know she's waiting for me to wake up. Is she disappointed about Christmas in the hospital? _Slowly, all the the sounds of the hospital began washing in. The heart monitor began annoying him, he could hear the faint sound of ringing phones, murmering people. But it seemed everything around him was silent. Ranma didn't feel as hot now. His fever hadn't broken yet, still at 100 degrees, but he wasn't as stressed.

As for Drager, he was taken down Christmas Eve night. Ranma and Akane watched the report. Somehow, it felt like the world had been lifted from Ranma's shoulder. Only one thing haunted him now.

The curse of the girl.

_Maybe it was a curse never meant to be cured. _Ranma thought, his eyes still shut. _Maybe it was supposed to be with me forever and maybe one day I'll travel back to Jusenkyo to try again. _Ranma's eyes began peaking open. The bright hospital lights began flooding in. He propped himself up on his elbows and stared around the room. Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun, Genma, Mrs. Saotome, and Akane were all gathered around his beds. They were also all wearing identical Santa hats.

"Merry Christmas," Everyone said in unison.

"Merry Christmas," Akane said by herself. Ranma looked over at her. She was smiling. He smiled back and then looked among the family. He sat up now and everyone began exchange of presents. Ranma's heart thudded to a stop when Akane held something out to him.

_Oh no, _Ranma thought, _I didn't get her anything. _Ranma stared at the present as if she was offering him a pipe-bomb. He slowly took it into his hands and felt everyones eyes on him. He looked back at Akane. She was waiting eagerly. _Akane, please let this be a sick joke. Man, I'm such an asshole. _Ranma stared down at the Christmas wrapping paper. Peppermints and candy canes decorated the green paper. It was small atleast. Slowly he began ripping the present open, feeling more and more like a complete jackass every second. When the present was in sight, he felt his breath get taken away by it.

It was a small rectangular sterling silver picture frame with a picture that brought a smile to his face. Ranma slowly scanned over it then made eye contact with Akane. "I... I didn't get you anything..." Ranma told her. As soon as that sentence left his mouth, Kasumi was pushing a wrapped present into his hand. He looked at her, clearly confused.

"We know you didn't get her anything," Kasumi explained, "So we got something for you to get for her. Silly. How could she expect you to get a present with hyperprexia?" Kasumi innocently laughed at the rhetorical conversation.

"Well, it's Akane," I mumbled. Akane's brow furrowed as Genma face palmed for his sons' idiotic mind.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Akane asked.

"Nothing. Nevermind." Ranma laughed nervously. "Merry Christmas, Akane." He held the present out to Akane, wondering what he got her.

"You can pay me back later," Nabiki told him, patting his arm. Ranma rolled his eyes. Akane stared at it for a moment. It was decently sized. She must of been trying to guess what it was. She then slowly unwrapped the present to find a cream white box. Her eyebrow cocked up at Ranma. He could only shrug. Akane slowly lifted the lid from the box and inhaled sharply. There was a cloud white turtle neck and a blue suspender skirt folded neatly inside.

"Oh," She gasped, pulling the skirt out to look at it. She then smiled across at Kasumi and Nabiki. They pointed to Ranma and mouthed _thank him! _

_That looks familiar... _Ranma thought, rubbing his chin and scanning the new suspender skirt in Akane's hand. "Hey! That's from the magazine I was looking through." Ranma said.

Kasumi nodded, "Yes, it is. Remember how you said if you weren't sick you'd buy that for Akane?" Ranma nodded, "Well, I went to the store and got it for. I apologize for not telling you, Ranma." He smiled.

_I really did have something to do with Akane's Christmas present. _Akane had tears brimming her eyes to Ranma's surprise. _Why the hell is she crying? Does she not like it?_

"Ranma," Akane started, "I love it. Thank you." She hugged the new garments of clothes to herself, "I'll wear them tomorrow." She whispered into the cool fabric. Akane replaced the new clothes back in their box "Merry Christmas." She said, again, looking straight into Ranma's eyes.

...

Ranma was finally admitted to leave the hospital two days before New Years Eve. He was admitted, but he had been put on using a cane to help him walk for five weeks. And if he didn't improve then he'd have to lug the thing around longer.

"I hate this thing," Ranma grumbled as he used it to walk and pace around the dojo. Akane had been training recently. She was doing safe excercises that wouldn't retear the healing tissue in her uterus.

"Well," Akane panted while she did sit ups, "just... a few... more... weeks and you'll... be allowed... to... walk... without it." She told him. Akane sat up and wiped the sweat from her brow. Ranma turned towards her, leaning on his cane for support, "Anyways look." She pointed at the cane, "you're using it."

"Just because they told me to," Ranma mumbled. Akane rolled her eyes, then began beating on the punching dummy. Ranma used his cane for support as he began walking around again.

"You know," Akane stopped punching. Ranma looked over at her from where he was walking, "you look like a war veteran with that cane." He laughed at this and held his cane into the air as if he was going to spar with it.

"I can use it for a weapon, too," Ranma teased. He jabbed a few times through the air and hopped back and forth on the balls of his feet. Ranma then fell, since his left leg was the damaged one and knocked him off balance.

"Oh, Ranma, are you alright?" Akane asked from where she was. He flashed a thumbs up at her and sat up. "What's wrong?" She asked when she saw his fallen face.

"I'm gonna fall really far behind in training," He told her.

"I am really far behind," Akane mumbled. He didn't reply and just stared at his injured leg. Akane crossed to him and held her hand out, surprising him. "Come on, take my hand. It isn't drugs. Not too disappoint you." Akane giggled at her own comment. She helped Ranma to his feet and looked up at him with a huge smile, "We're gonna train together."

...

_Should I open my eyes?_

_ Of course, you should._

_ I don't want to, I'm scared._

_ Scared of what?_

_ Scared of what I look like._

Akane's eyes shot open and her breathing hitched in her throat. She was covered in a lacy long gown. A veil was draped behind her head, her make up light but complimented every pore on her face. Akane rested her hand on her abdomen, right before the dress jutted out to a princess looking ball-skirt.

"You look absolutely stunning," Kasumi said. She scared Akane. Akane had forgotten Kasumi and Nabiki were there. "We'll leave you alone." Kasumi began ushering Nabiki to the door.

"Why do we have to leave her alone?" Nabiki was asking.

"A woman just needs to be alone with her dress," Kasumi murmered shutting the door behind her. Akane let out a long sigh and continued staring at herself. It was the end of March. Spring. One of Akane's favorite seasons because of the cherry blossoms. Akane leaned in closer to the mirror wondering if that was really her reflection or if the mirror was one of those playhouse mirrors that distored the reflection.

"That's really me," Akane whispered, pressing her hand to the glass. Akane felt almost like throwing her guts up all over the floor. She was nervous. "Is it really my wedding day?" Akane asked herself. "Am I really here? Marrying Ranma? _My father was right all along about setting me up with him. _Akane set the mirror in the back corner of her room. She didn't want to look at herself anymore.

She heard the pattering of feet and then suddenly her door was flying open. When it slammed, there was Ranma in a black tuxedo, leaning against the door panting. Akane turned to him and put on a shy smile. That's when his breathing ceased.

"A... Akane?" Ranma croaked, pushing away from the door. He only stared at her and Akane grew self-conscious. She played with the big skirt for a moment.

"Was this one not the right choice?" Akane asked, looking at him. His face was red now. She thought he was going to burst into flames at any second.

"You look... beautiful." Ranma replied, almost at a lost of words. Akane blushed and turned for the window of her bedroom. She slid it open and took in some spring air. She was afraid if she didn't she might faint right there.

_Cherry blossoms, _Akane's smile was wide as she watched them flutter through the light air. The sun was beaming and Akane felt like beaming with it. She turned back to Ranma with renewed confidence. "Are you really ready for this?" Akane asked, crossing to him.

"Ready for the wedding?" He asked to be sure. She nodded, "After everything we've been through, I'm sure I can last through a ceremony."

"It isn't just a _ceremony, _Ranma." Akane told him, "It's _our _ceremony. Here we are dressed up in the finest clothes about to start our new life together. It's crazy. After all of that crazy-ness with Drager..."

"But we made it out of there just fine," Ranma told her, placing his hand on her lacy shoulder, "We're stronger because of it." Akane lowered her head and placed her hand to her abdomen, "_You're _stronger because of it." She met his gaze. "Akane, what Drager did to you will probably never be forgiveable, but we'll deal with this problem when we get there."

"When did you get so wise?" Akane asked, cracking a smile. Ranma could only smile back.

...

_Oh man. Stop moving. Stop moving. You're Ranma Saotome! Be a man and suck it up! _Ranma's eyes darted to the pastor then back to Akane. She was only half-listening to him and the other half was watching him resist the urge to just dance around. He was getting restless and jittery the further the pastor talked about the two of them coming together in holy martimony.

_Are you okay? _Akane mouthed to Ranma. He only nodded and tapped his feet slowly, hoping it wasn't noticeable. She surpressed a laugh, then glanced at the pastor. He was too caught up in his sermon speech to even notice the growing anxiety in the groom.

"And now. The rings? Best man?" Ranma glanced over his shoulder to see Ryoga walking the opposite direction, pulling the rings from inside his tuxedo jacket.

_Seriously? _Ranma thought as Ryoga walked down the aisle.

"Ahem," The pastor said, making Ryoga stop in his tracks, "This way, son." Ryoga turned and a light went off in his head. He climbed the steps and dropped two gold bands into the pastors hand. "Thanks." He murmered, then turned back to Ranma and Akane, "Please join hands." The pastor said. As Ranma's hand wrapped around Akane soft ones, his heart began thudding.

_She's going to be your wife, _Ranma's mind thought, _why are you acting like fourth grader? _

_ Shut up, mind._

"Now, Ranma," The pastor said, holding out the ring. "Please slide this on the bride's finger." Ranma took the ring and slowly slid it up her ring finger. It fit perfectly. Akane did the same for Ranma. "Do you, Ranma Saotome, take Akane Tendo to be your wife?"

The pastor cleared his throat and leaned forward.

"Come on," He whispered so the crowd couldn't hear, "Children, the crowd is gettin' a little ansy. Let's move this along. Just say 'I do', 'kay?" He looked between the two teenagers. He got nods from both.

"I do." Ranma said, looking into Akane's eyes. That's when she noticed an intense light in his eyes. There was a promise locked inside of his eyes and Akane felt like she had the key to it.

"And do you, Akane Tendo, take Ranma Saotome to be your husband?" Akane chuckled at Ranma's ansy-ness again, getting a glare from the pastor. "Hurry up," He whispered.

"I do," Akane said, tightening her grip around Ranma's hands.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your wife." The pastor stepped back as Akane threw her arms around Ranma's neck and their lips met.

_I'm flying, _Akane thought as their lips remained locked. The ovation the crowd was giving began drowning out and only her heartbeat could be heart thudding in her ears, _I'm so high in the sky, they will never get me down now. Nothing, Ranma, and I mean nothing, will ever tear us apart._

_ Just think, _Ranma mind thought as his arms remained locked around the small of Akane's back, _around this time last year, we'd be fighting and calling each other names. We hated each other a year ago. Who ever knew it'd come down to this._

When their lips parted, they turned to the crowd, hand in hand. Claps, whistles, and cheers could be heard thundering from the rather large crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen!" The pastor called over the ovation, "I present to you Ranma and Akane Saotome!"

_I'm dreaming. _Akane thought.

_I'm in Heaven. _Ranma thought.

The two met each others gaze and they held it. Welcome to a new life.

...

_Five weeks later..._

"Hey, look!" Akane called entering the dojo. Ranma was busy training, trying to catch up on all the missed training from when he was healing. He stopped and turned towards his wife, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Our dad's sent us a postcard from Nagasaki." Ranma looked at the front. It was a picture of Soun and Genma as a panda. They were giving thumbs up. Nabiki, Kasumi, and Mrs. Saotome were seen in the background. Nabiki was making a face. Mrs. Saotome was waving. Kasumi was smiling shyly.

After Ranma and Akane wedded, they took a week honeymoon in China. They didn't go to the grounds of Jusenkyo. Ranma said he wasn't ready to cure himself yet. When they returned, they came back to see their family packing their things up. They had found a house they were going to move into in Nagasaki. It's where Akane's mother's parents lived.

"Take care of the dojo," Soun had told Akane. Tears were brimming his eyes, "Here's the cost of classes for certain age groups and different fighting techniques. I know you and Ranma will make me proud." Soun then melodramtically pressed his face into the nook of his arm and cried his eyes out.

"This picture explains alot," Akane laughed lightly. Ranma nodded in agreement. She glanced at the watch on her wrist, "Well it's almost time for the toddler class." She beamed at Ranma. "Who's teaching today? You or me?"

"We can both do it." Ranma says, looping his arm around her waist, "We are the Saotome team, afterall." Akane laughed and rested her head against his shoulder.

"How could I forget?"

**The End**


End file.
